The Beauty and The Tragedy
by PrettyLittleMasochist
Summary: "You're insane if you really think that after everything we've been though, every thing we've accomplished that I would just let it end this way!" She screams and the pain in her eyes breaks my heart into a thousand pieces. "Iris." her name feels wrong on my tongue, I don't deserve to say it. After all I've done to her. What were we thinking when we started this, way back when?
1. Insomnia

_**Title:**_ _The Beauty and The Tragedy_

 _ **Summary:** "You're insane if you really think that after everything we've been though, every thing we've accomplished that I would just let it end this way!" She screams and the pain in her eyes breaks my heart into a thousand pieces. "Iris." her name feels wrong on my tongue, I don't deserve to say it. After all I've done to her. I am nothing. The coward prince. The one who ran. The one who ruined her for all other men. What were we thinking when we started this way back when? _

_**Rating: M**_

 _ **Fandom:**_ _Final Fantasy 15_

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Noctis Caelum X Iris Amicita_

 _ **Author's Note:** Just a heads up for all my readers. This is a Noctis X Iris story. If that pairing isn't something that you can support I suggest you read something else. For those of you who do intend to read on, I will post chapters as I can. I hope you like it! R&R, I love feed back!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One:** Insomnia _

_**{Noctis' POV}**_

"I let you down..." her tiny voice catches in her throat and the look in her eyes can only be described as agony. "I never made it to Caem. The empire came...while you were gone." I know my face is almost passive. It's not that I don't care, that is never the case. I'm only thinking, trying not to lose my head, not in front of anyone anyway. I have to be strong, according to Gladio. It's shit. I need to look strong. To appear in control of myself and of the situation.

A million thoughts storm through my head like a stampede of daemons. It hurts. I can't process it all at once. My eyes focus on her face, so fragile. Small tremors wrack her from head to toe and I can see that she's putting on a face all her own. She's a bad liar. Well, she can't lie to me. I bet she could fool everyone else with that stance, those eyes of hers. If I'd never seen her truly scared before, maybe she could fool me too. Only, right now she looks like she did that day in the woods. It's been years since I've seen her tremble like that.

"Let's talk...somewhere else." I murmur softly. Iris nods and looks over my shoulder, offering a broken smile to Ignis, Prompto and her big brother as they slip inside.

"Iris, what's the matter?" Gladio demands as gently as he can.

She moves to open her mouth and I don't want her to have to say it again "I think it would be better to talk upstairs." I answer for her, there's no need for Iris to refer to herself as a failure again.

Our footsteps fill the air as we head up. No one speaks, and I assume it's because my friends have the same feeling I do. Even if they didn't hear her say it, they know something is very wrong here. Why wouldn't something be wrong here? Everywhere I go people die. Everything I touch turns to shit.

"We did everything we could." Iris whimpers softly as she opens up the door leading into our room. Walking inside, the air becomes tense and Gladio leans against the cheap wooden wardrobe. His little sister takes an uncomfortable seat on the pink bergere near the window and Prompto sits beside Ignis on the foot of the bed and I stand beside the door, leaning on it's slender frame.

"Iris." I husk. "You said the empire came here…"

Strands of soft brown bounce as she hangs her head in shame. "Yes, they...they just came in and none of us said a word about…" her breath catches in her throat and she buries her face inside her delicate hands.

"Hey, it's okay." Prompto rasps gently, a smile befalls his tone.

"Yeah, just slow down sis." My bodyguard grumbles with concern.

"None of us said a word about Noct." The fifteen year old squeaks. "And they just...came in and they….." this time when her voice breaks a sharp pain rolls through my chest and into my ribs like so many needles. "Poor Jared." she says finally.

For a moment, we're all completely silent. We know what she means but none of us want to ask just yet. "What do you mean?" Gladio barks and his tone is urgent. "What happened to Jared?"

"There was nothing we could do!" Iris snaps back. Finally, the tears fall. Slow and shimmering they trickle down her cheeks and her hands ball into fists against her knees as they knock together. "There was nothing…"

I bite my lower lip. Not again. We should have been here. I know that in my head, I feel it in my heart. We should have been here. None of this would have happened. Jared would be alive, Iris wouldn't be crying, gods...please just stop crying. My lungs feel hollow, and my chest aches. We should have been here, just like we should have been in Insomnia.

The door creaks open at my side and I turn slowly to see Talcott standing there on small shaking legs. Crocodile tears stream down his reddening cheeks and I kneel before him slowly. I almost know how he feels, my father just died and I don't know what I would have done if it had happened even a year earlier. Jared was all Talcott had, and he's so young. Even if I can almost understand, almost doesn't cut it, there are no words and I was never good in the pep-talk department, but I try nonetheless. "It's...not right." I rasp. "We should have been here." as I speak, the orphaned boy sobs and I maintain my best poker face.

"I...I...I couldn't stop them." the words leave his shaking lips so broken.

All I can think as my head shakes is, of course you couldn't, you're still a kid. "But I won't...let the empire get away this this." I promise him. I need him to believe me so this doesn't destroy him later. "They'll pay…" I hesitate, I can hardly breathe, "For what they've done. I promise."

"I-" Talcott rubs his eyes with his hands that are wound tightly into fists, "Believe in you, Prince Noctis." as he turns, he continues to tremble and he saunters down the hallway. I stay there, kneeling in the doorway.

"I'm taking Talcott." Iris' determined voice breaks the short moment of silence. "And we're going to Caem."

"Iris, we can't start making-" Gladio tries to reason with his sister only to be cut off.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" The young girl exclaims as all the strength in her voice bubbles down to soft weeping.

My eyes fall on her crying form and pins and needles burn inside my chest, pricking away at my insides until they go numb all together. Her cards are all on the table, she's such an honest person. Even though she's had to be strong Iris knows that it's okay to cry sometimes, she feels safe with us and I'm glad for that.

Still, of the thousands of scenarios running through my head, the one I keep replaying is the one that means so little now that the ordeal is over. Iris could have died here today with Jared or in his stead. We could have lost her, I could have...no. I can't think like that now. I'm the Prince, damn it, I can't lose it here. Iris wants to take Talcott to Caem. It's a good idea, they'll both be safe there.

Everyone's on edge. Gladio is leaned up against the wall now, with his forehead pressed against his forearm. Prompto and Ignis are just staring at the floor and Iris is still lamenting. All I can do is look at her. I don't know how to help. That day, in the woods, she swears I saved her but all I did was find her. She clang to me, she calmed down when her tiny hands started to grip at my shirt. I stayed with her, that's all I did. I don't know what to do now and it's driving me crazy. How can anyone stand this? What can I do? What can I say? Finally I manage something, something simple. "I understand."

Iris stands, and she walks past me. "I need to go talk to Talcott. I need to make sure he packs….all the right things. Please...just…" she draws in deep breath and shudders, "Tell me when we're leaving." Her shoulder brushes my arm and she disappears down the hall.

"We shouldn't leave Lestallum until morning." Ignis states plainly. "If the empire sent soldiers to tear this place apart looking for you and they failed to find you chances are they will block off the bridge for several hours before giving up entirely. "Even if you wish to fight them now, I implore you to take into consideration that it is indeed going to be dark soon and we will have-"

"Iris and Talcott along for the ride." Gladio cut the other man off with a sharp sneer. "We're stayin' here tonight, no if's and's or buts." My armed guard grumbled as his cold eyes turned to meet my own. "I might let you drag us out at night to fight those monsters but you're not gonna' put Iris in danger."

"Whatever." my voice is a rasp. "I'm gonna go take a nap." A ghost of my body materializes where I once stood as I warp down the hall. I need to find Iris. I need to hear her say that she's okay. I round a corner, leaving behind another shell that dissipates in seconds as I warp up a flight of steps onto the third floor.

At the very end of the corridor, Iris is standing in front of a room that I assume she's been sleeping in. Her shaking fingers wrap around the handle. I know Talcott is on the second floor so she must be done talking with him. I grit my teeth and warp to her, materializing between her and the door. Her eyes widen and she gasps. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and pull her close "Sorry." my voice is an awkward murmur. "Didn't mean to…"

"Noct." She squeaks as her fingers curl into the black cloth that makes up my t-shirt. "What are you doing?" I can hear her smiling through her tears. The way she trembles against me makes the veins in my arms swell. I feel like I'm going to burst. What the hell is this?

My eyebrows knit together and I bite the inside of my cheek, tossing words around on my tongue."I just...don't like seeing you cry." It's the truth. It also seemed like the right thing to say. The only thing I could think to say that wouldn't sound flippant or patronizing.

"You don't need to worry about me." She squeaks as she tips her head back and looks up at me with her big brown eyes. "See...I'm okay." her glossy pink lips pull into a smile and I press my lips into a hard line. "Noct, what you're going through, it's so much worse so please...don't worry about me!" the fifteen year old chirps.

I squeeze my eyes shut and turn my head to the side "Iris."

"Really, I'm okay. Don't ever let me add to your list of problems I-"

"Stop talking." I beg softly.

"You have more important-"

"Iris stop." this time it's a pained rasp. I can't look at her. My hands continue to shake and every word that slips from her lips is a bomb going off in my head.

"Please, Noct if you'd look at me, you'd see I'm-"

"SHUT UP!" I bark as my hands grab her roughly by the head. My palms smash into her cheeks and my fingers strain as I stare down into her eyes with an intense glare.

"Noctis." The small girl quips breathlessly as she wraps her fingers around my wrists.

"I don't….have anyone close to me that isn't a servant." I snap. "All my friends work for me, and at the end of the day they'd die for me not because they want to but because the have to, no matter how good they are to me, no matter how long I spend with them, that never changes. They have to put my life before their own and….Iris I never...want to hear you talk like that...you're not my retainer, not a maid, not a….bodyguard. People I love are never straight with me because their problems might end up being mine and it's their job to keep me happy. I'm sick of it. You don't have to put my feelings before your own, my feelings, my life, you have a choice in the matter so-"

For a moment, Iris' brown eyes are wide and full of something assimilate to star-light. "You're such an idiot, Noct. I choose to hold some things back because you already have so much on your plate. I don't want to stress you out, and as for Glady, Ignis and Prompto, they love you. Yeah, the work for you but even if they didn't they'd lay down their lives for you...and they'd still hold back when it comes to their problems because they love you. That's why anybody does anything for you, silly." her tongue slips out and she wets her lips slowly, "It's not because they don't think you can handle it, and it's not because you're the prince...it's because when you care about someone you do everything you can to keep them happy and you share their pain so they don't have to endure it all on their own-"

"No one lets me share their pain, Iris. They ask if I'm alright and then drop the subject." I snap softly as the tip of my nose brushes against her's. "They don't tell me what their feeling, they wear masks, I just…"

"Noctis…" I can feel her cheeks getting warmer as they turn pink. "You can't blame them for that-"

"It's their job! I know!" I bark.

"That isn't what I was going to say and you know it." She whispers softly and I feel her breath against my lips. Her fingers are moving up and down my forearms now, tracing the tree like patterns of my veins as she speaks, "You're always so sullen, Noct and your smile is...such a miracle, you can't blame them for wanting to see more of it."

"Iris." I choke softly on the air in my own lungs.

"You want me to be straight with you about what happened?" she asks gently.

I nod slowly, and feel her bangs sifting into my own as I press my forehead against her's.

"I feel like I failed you and Glady, like I should have done more, I'm not like Talcott, I can fight and I just….didn't. I was afraid, Noctis. I had this grand idea of what my life here was going to be, I was gonna work and make my own way. I planned on helping Jared take care of Talcott, I was gonna make you all so proud and then those soldiers came through the city and started ripping everything apart...so I kept Talcott behind me and….I kept my mouth shut...because they'd killed so many people and...I wasn't ready to stop living when my life had finally started...so I was a coward...and I did everything they asked except give you up...I was so afraid to die...Noct...if I died...I'd never see you again."

Without thinking I close the small space between our lips and she squeaks into my mouth. "What the hell was that?" I murmur soft against her lips as her fingers tremble violently against the backs of my hands that still rest on either side of her face.

Another soft squeak slips from the depths of her tiny throat and my eyes search her's "Iris?"

Blush spreads from her ivory cheeks to the tips of her ears, poking slightly from between the strands of chocolate brown. Her hand moves to the collar of my shirt and she pulls me back into a kiss. Full, nervous lips move anxiously against my own as the taste of her lip gloss mixes with what I can only describe as _need_.

I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close to me. We're moving at two different paces. Every move Iris makes is quick, and unpracticed. She buries her ivory fingers within the layers of my hair and pushes her full thigh between my legs. A small groan slips from my lips as I run my hand up the curve of her back, feeling over her shoulder blades through the cloth of her shirt. Unlike Iris I'm taking my time here, feeling her over and admiring the way she feels under my touch. Though, I can't deny, the way she's pulling my hair is making it hard to focus on taking my time.

The way she's kissing me is almost draining, it's like she's trying to suck the air from my lungs and I don't mind it. I'm dizzy. "Iris." I gasp against her gaping mouth. "Iris you're-"

"I can't-" she gasps softly, "I can't help it, Noct. I can't think of a time since the day we met where I haven't been in love with you, and right now I-"

Anger surges through my veins and I swing Iris around, slamming her back against her hotel room door. A loud thud bounces from one end of the corridor to another and I claim her mouth with a bruising kiss "Don't say that." my voice is a sneer as she moans into my mouth. "It's not fair!" I snap as her fingers cling to the back of my jacket, reaching over my shoulders, trying to pull me closer. "Do you hear me?" I growl in between rough, wet kisses. Her tender tongue brushes against my own and a fire pools inside my belly. "Do you-" She kisses me with a passion as her fingers tangle in the strands of my black hair. "Understand-" I groan as she slams her tongue down my throat. My hand grips her thigh aggressively, as I slam her harder into the door. A small gasp escapes the depths of her throat and I capture her face in my hand, my thumb pressing into her left cheek while the other four digits pressed into the right. "It's not fair."

"You told me to be straight with you." She whispered breathlessly, her small pink tongue coated in my salvia practically hanging out of her mouth as she panted.

Our eyes meet and her hand drops back onto the door knob. She gives it a twist and I shift forward, kicking the door shut behind me. I reach back and lock it with a twist of my fingers. The door is shut and locked, she's mine now, in this room, behind this door, in this moment, Iris is mine and I am her's and nothing else exists until it ends and that door opens again.

Shrouded in darkness as shadows pour into the room, I push Iris against the closed door and trail hungry kisses down the hollow of her throat as my fingers shift beneath the hem of her shirt, feeling over the tender flesh of her naval. Her sweet moans fill the air and chills roll up my legs, fanning the fire building up inside of me. "N-Noct." She quips, nudging her head against mine, trying to push me back. "Please, it feels-"

A smirk contorts my lips as I disappear and materialize behind her, my back to the door and her back to my chest. I feel her stiffen as I wrap my arms tightly around her and begin my oral assault on the most sensitive part of her neck. The moans that spill out of her this time around are heated, and uncontrolled. Oh Iris, you have no idea what that sound is doing to me. My mouth continues to work down the curve of her neck, stopping where her clothing begins. A squeak spills out of her as her knees knock together and her body squirms against my own. "N-Noct...y-you're abusing your powers." she moans.

"What can I say?" I murmur, pulling at the shoulder of her vest with my fingers to expose more of her skin. "I'm not exactly responsible." my teeth graze her flesh and she arches into me.

"I've never...done...anything like this before."

"That's okay. Neither have I."

"Really?" She squeaks.

"Yeah, I'm kind of….engaged." when I say it I feel the shame fill my eyes and I'm glad she can't see my face.

Iris swallows so hard I hear it clear as day, "R-right...should we...should we stop?"

"I'm engaged, I'm not in love."

"Noctis, don't…"

I turn her toward me, keeping a strong arm hooked around her waist."I haven't seen her since I was eight years old, Iris."

"But-"

"And even back then, I was interested in her because she was the only other kid I ever got to spend any time with. This marriage...it's a marriage of convenience…"

"Noct...if you keep talking….you'll be miserable all your life! Some things should just never be said and-"

"It's not real." I pull her into a kiss, and she balls the lapels of my jacket up in her hands, pushing them against my chest. "This is real. I've known you every day since the day we met, she's hardly even a memory, she's pages of a notebook, you...are standing here in front of me."

"Say her name...look me in the eye and say her name Noctis...and if you can I'll-"

"There's only one name I want to say right now." I push her hard against the door and slam my tongue down her throat as my hands guide her legs around my waist. As the kiss deepens I can feel Iris melting against me. She doesn't want to talk about why we shouldn't do this anymore. My fingers run up her exposed thighs as her skirt rides up and I feel her legs tighten around my waist.

Iris' hands continue to cling to my jacket and I smirk as I capture her wrist and whisper "Do it."

Pink highlights her beautiful features, even in the dark I can see the way she blushes. With one bold shift of her hands, Iris casts my black jacket to the floor, somewhere it will be forgotten until morning. "It's just my jacket." I murmur softly against her cheek, trailing kisses down to her delicate jaw line.

"Y-yeah, so?" She gulps between excited breaths.

"So I can feel your heart-beat through your clothes." I tease as I lay my hand down where her heart beats rapidly.

"Noct-" She whimpers and I shift the hand I've laid on her chest over just a bit and palm her plump breast. The soft mound is full and heavy in my hand as I bring my fingers down and squeeze her gently. Iris cries out and my cock throbs in immediate response.

"You're….so sensitive."

"I-I'm pretty sure it's...just...you." her pink lips form an innocent smile and it drives me wild.

"Better be." I murmur, throwing her down on the bed. It shifts under my weight as I crawl up onto it. The comforter is a pastel blue covered in a floral pattern, It reminds me of Iris, of sunlight. I settle between her legs and kiss the side of her knee, trailing soft bites and kisses down the inside of her thigh. Every small move I make causes her to buck and shift.

"Noct!" she giggles. "Stop it! Tha-that actually tickles."

My blue eyes shift upward, to look at her, to see the innocence on her face. I can't believe anyone can giggle like that with their legs spread, exposing a pair of black and white striped panties. Does she even realize how exposed she is? Probably not. Though, I didn't really notice until now either. Iris is soaked, and the shape of her most intimate place is outlined perfectly in the flimsy striped material covering it.

"What are you staring at?" she asks biting her lip as she stares down at me.

I don't answer her, instead I shift upward and place a kiss on her womanhood through her clothes. Her hips shift and her knees try to come together as she knots her fingers in my hair. "Noctis this is embarrassing!" She squeals.

My tongue slips out of my mouth and licks upward, pushing softly against her. Iris' head falls back and I feel her start to relax. Her breathing evens out as I curl my fingers into the crotch of her panties and drag it to the side, exposing her flesh. She's beautiful, pink and practically glistening with need. There's a small amount of dark hair and I can't help but smirk as I press a kiss to the small pink bulb that is her clit. A squeak slips from her lips and I roll my tongue over her cunt, licking up her want.

"O-Oh god Noct!" she whines softly, rolling her hips upward excitedly.

I wish I weren't, but I know I'm blushing, I can feel my cheeks heating up. When she moans, it makes every hair on my entire body stand on end. She lights my soul on fire.

As my tongue mulls her over, lapping up all she is, caressing her entrance and fondling her most tender flesh, Iris' moans quiet and she breathes, long shaky breaths. Delicate ivory fingers move through the layers of my hair and she bites her lower lip "Aha!"

I glance up, not taking my mouth off of her for even a second. She's covered her mouth with one hand. Her pretty brown eyes are full of lust and need and me. A violent tremor rolls through her legs and I shift backward, leaning up onto my knees, I push her legs upward, so her knees press against her chest. The sweet girl's head whips to the side and she keeps her mouth covered as my hands guide her panties down her thighs. The flimsy fabric catches on her toes and she squeaks. "Are you alright?" I ask softly as I discard her underwear to the floor with my jacket.

She doesn't answer, only nods without turning her head to look at me. A small, admittedly sadistic chuckle escapes my smirking lips as I watch her, "Are you sure?"

"Mhmmm." She squeals nervously still looking away.

"Iris." I tease. "It's impolite not to look at someone when they're talking to you, and it's treason when it's me."

She cracks a smile and I press my thumb against her clit, rubbing circles over it in a rhythmic pattern as she writhes beneath me. "Noctis you jerk!" She rasps as her eyes finally meet mine.

"Jerk?" I smirk.

"Yeah...y-you've got me almost naked and you're still-"

A glint fills my eyes and I release her legs, pulling her into my lap "Still what?"

Iris blushes and looks into my eyes "Still fully dressed."

"Now, whose fault is that?"

"It's...you're you...and….I" her words come out in the form of a blurt. "Treason." she teases, sticking her tongue out at me.

"You're afraid to undress me because I'm a prince?"

"No….that's not it at all, actually. I was just teasing about the treason." she presses a kiss to my ear lobe and a shiver rolls down my spine.

"Treasons not a game, Iris." I can't help teasing her, though I know even if I hadn't joked earlier, the smile on my face would give me away. She makes it so easy to smile. "What is it though?"

"I told you, I've loved you….as long as I can remember and-"

"You worried I won't live up to your standards?"

"Like that would ever happen...I'm just nervous in general." her brown eyes lid as she curls her fingers under the hem of my shirt.

"Just do it, like you did with the jacket, no big deal."

"Your skin is under here….it's not like the jacket." She bites her lip.

My eyebrows raise and I pull her hand under my shirt, guiding her fingers over my stomach and up to my chest. Pink streaks across her cheeks and I swallow the knot in my throat. "Now you're making me nervous." I muse, my blue eyes shifting to the side.

"You were so confident a second ago." Iris rasps as she places her hand on the side of my face.

"Yeah, you have that effect on me."

"Since when?" She pushes her lips against mine.

"About fifteen minutes ago." I burry my fingers in her dark hair and pull her ontop of me. The sound of our lips rushing against each other fills the room and the bed creaks as we rock our bodies together.

"You never thought of me...before?" The Amicitia girl asks into my mouth.

"I don't really think about...banging." I mumble.

Her eyebrows raise in surprise and she moves to open her mouth only to have me interrupt before she can say anything. "I know, I know. I'mma' guy. I guess I never really got out of the video games and comic book stage. I'mma' prince. I was never gonna get to choose who I married...or slept with anyway. It was always gonna be some rich guy's' daughter or a princess from somewhere else. A stranger. In this case it's not a complete stranger...I guess, but she may as well be. Either way, I never had any reason to look at women like that." I furrow my brow in thought and drag my teeth against her pink lower lip, "I mean, you were one of my only friends and I cared about you….but….the way you said...you were afraid to die...because you might never see me again...it got me thinking...I feel the same…"

Iris' arms wrap around my neck and I can feel her strength. Her lips lay down on mine and our tongues rush out to meet one another. There is no more space left inside my shorts. Everything feels constricted and overheated. My cock throbs violently against the fabric of the boxers constraining it. Her body is crying out in it's own way, I can feel it in the way she breathes, I hear it in the soft whimpers that spill from between her plump pink lips every time we break apart for air.

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean." Iris straddles my hips and pulls me close. "Sometimes ya don't notice things until someone spells em' out for ya, You're pretty dense, Noct." Finally, she's not afraid anymore and she pulls my t-shirt up over my head. Brown eyes shine like the stars as she looks me over.

"See, nothin' special." I smile at her teasingly.

"Stop it, you're perfect." her warm mouth attaches to my adams apple and my eyes close. Small mewls slip from her lips as she sucks gently at the hallow of my throat, trailing kisses down my chest as her hands slide up and down my sides. She's fire on my skin. I lay back and let her have her freedom, she's on all fours now and her bubble butt is sticking up in the air. The further down my torso she gets, the higher she sticks her ass up and the harder I get for her. _Fuck, Iris._

When her soft pillowy lips brush my navel my hips lift off the bed and my breathing shudders. "Iris." I murmur.

Innocent eyes turn up toward my face and she gazes at me through a curtain of long dark lashes "Can I?" she quips and I think I'm going to burst.

I nod my head slowly and swallow a huge knot deep in my throat. The rustle of clothing carries on the air as she unbuttons my shorts with shaking hands. "Whoops." She squeaks.

"What's wrong?" I rasp.

"Your boots." Iris shifts gears and starts unlacing my boots. Right. Right. Right. Fucking shoes. Unlike the rest of our clothing, my boots make a loud thud as she throws them across the floor with a tiny giggle.

Once that's taken care of she starts to pull my pants down my hips and I can see that she's bitten her lip. "Have you ever seen…" my voice trails off. I really just want to measure her comfort levels.

"Um...once….I have a brother….when ya live together...ya walk in on...all kinds of stuff."

"I am so sorry." I muse.

She swallows hard and blushes deep, "It's okay, it happens." in one quick motion, she casts my shorts to the floor and my cock slips through the opening in my boxers. It's swollen and throbbing. Hot beads of white drip from the tip and my veins pulsate.

"Noct…" She whispers breathlessly. "That almost looks...painful…"

 _It is._ "I'm alright, don't worry." I murmur.

Her pink lips wrap around my swollen tip and I grit my teeth, suppressing a soft moan. Warmth floods the most intimate part of me and my senses stand on end. I drop one hand back and grab a hold of the headboard. She's teasing right now, testing the waters and seeing how I react. Her tiny tongue is prodding my head, running small hot circles over the tender flesh as my eyes lid and I stare up at the ceiling, trying to gather my baring.

A small mewl befalls her lips and a slurping sound meets my ears as she takes half of me into her mouth. More warmth, more fire. Oh Iris. "Does that feel okay?" She asks softly around my shaft.

"Y-yeah." I quip breathlessly as my legs tense up.

"Is there anything….you want me to...do?"

"Lick up the sides...a...and…"

"Noct…" she smiles innocently as her fingers wrap around my base. "Are you embarrassed?"

"Be nice, Iris, I didn't do this to you."

"Maybe you just underestimated what I could take." She sticks her tongue out and runs it from where her fingers begin, wound so tightly around me, and drags the wet, tender organ all the way back up to my tip. Agonizing. Slowly. _Iris. Please._

A moan breaks from the depths of my throat as she takes my cock down her's. The warmth and wetness is overwhelming. Her always anxious tongue is twisting and turning against the underside of my length and I buck into her mouth excitedly. Pleasure waves roll through my legs and make me weak in the knees as Iris moans around me.

I can't help loving the way she looks right now. Her cheeks are a feverish pink and her lip gloss is coating me, smearing across her pretty face and her eyes, are so full of determination, she's determined to make me cry out for her. She wants me to beg, I can feel it in the impatient way she takes me into her throat, harder, faster with each move only to slow down when she doesn't get the reaction she wants.

It's bliss. She doesn't know it but It's killing me not to let my jaw fall slack, and let it all out. I'm only refusing because I like to watch her try. She's never discouraged, always so cheerful. I move my fingers into her hair and she moans for me once more. This time, when our eyes meet, her's are full of nothing but devotion and it makes me dizzy.

One move downward and my mouth drops open, but she's not getting me that easily. I phase through her, materializing behind her as blue sparks from my after image dance through the air, falling like ash. My hands run up her thighs and I fondle her pert ass cheek through the fabric of her skirt. Iris arches into me and squeaks "Noct, that's so unfair! I had you! I felt it- mmm" she moans and I pull her toward me so her back is against my chest as I pull her top off. Underneath, she's wearing a solid black bra with a white floral pattern adorning her c-cups.

Soft pink highlights her shoulders as I nibble at her collar bone, kissing and sucking on her skin as my hands shift beneath the cups of her bra, fondling her soft mounds with anxious fingers. Sweet, mouth-watering moans escape her lips as Iris balls the comforter up in her hands. "I had to." I whisper against her ear as I fumble with the clasp of her bra. It slides down her arms and I throw it to the side as I push her forward and press my lips to her dripping cunt. "Iris." I whisper against her flesh.

"Ngh! Please d-don't- Noct mm-"

My lips form a smirk against her as my tongue parts her ivory folds, maneuvering gently over the little bundle of nerves that makes her cry out.

"Why?" She squeaks as her hips wiggle in an attempt to free herself from my grasp.

"You were mean." I tease. "Two can play." my tongue prods at her entrance and the taste of her sweet release washes over the inside of my mouth. Iris squeaks and I remind her softly, "Two can play."

"N-Noct! What do you want from me?" she moans as she pulls her knees together and reaches forward, pulling a pillow down so she can bite into it while I swirl my tongue around inside of her.

I reach forward and grab the pillow, stealing it away and casting it to the floor with all the other forgotten things in the room. "Scream." I murmur into her cunt. "For me." My eyes close and I wrap an arm around her waist and begin to grind my exposed cock against her wetness.

"Noctis...I...I can't...w...what if...someone...hears me...oh gods…" she's bitten her lip and her body is shaking with need.

"No one is gonna hear anything." I promise her as I lean forward a bit more, turning her head with my hand so I can capture her lips with my own. Her lips move against mine with a starved hunger and something seeps through, a depth, a yearning. The need she's suppressed for so long. How could I have ever denied her? She makes me so weak.

Without warning, Iris breaks the kiss and twists her body around, pushing me onto my back as her hands discard my boxers to the void that is the floor. We're both naked now. Exposed to one another completely.

She stares down into my eyes and blushes softly "I know you said...you don't think about this stuff or whatever but...do you maybe...have…"

I blink twice, clearing my head and nod as I swallow hard "Y-yeah. I do actually. Gladio doesn't believe in going anywhere without one and Ignis doesn't believe anyone can be too careful so...they both make sure…"

The tiny girl climbs off of the bed, one leg at a time and goes searching through the dark for my shorts. I bite my lip and watch her as she bends down, teasing me with a wiggle of her hips. "Found it." She smiles as she crawls back on top of me.

"Noct…"

"Iris?" I ask looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure...I mean-"

I press my lips to hers and snatch the condom from her hand. Once she's underneath me again, I tear the packet with my teeth and roll the latex sleeve over my throbbing erection. She bites her lower lip and places her hands on my chest. "It's going to hurt." I whisper as I position my tip against her entrance.

"I know." She smiles sweetly and knots her fingers in my hair. "I can take it." As she speaks her hips shift toward mine and I inhale sharply. "I want it." She moans sweetly.

Slowly, inch, by inch I slip inside of her. When I tear through her innocence, tears line her eyes and I bite my lip "Do you...want me to stop?"

Her right hand stays on my arm, nails digging into my flesh as her left hand stays buried in my thick hair, pulling so hard pain pricks my scalp. "N-no. Don't stop. I can take it." She whimpers as hot tears roll down her cheeks. I sink deeper into her womanhood and roll my hips slowly, kissing her tears away as I wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her body close to mine.

A small squeak slips from her lips and she squirms beneath me "It doesn't hurt so bad."

"Then why are you crying?" I rasp feeling my heart ache.

"Because I'm happy, silly." She pulls me into a kiss and wraps her legs firmly around my waist. I move into her and she trembles for me, moaning needily into my mouth. Her eyes close and her tongue rolls over my teeth, she's exploring. This is different, she feels amazing, I feel safe, like nothing bad can happen anymore.

Our movements are shaky and unpracticed. Nothing is timed the right way. Though, as my hands roll over the curves of her body, we find a rhythm and it's perfect. Cries of passion bounce from wall to wall as her delicate fingers grab at my shoulder blades. I slam into her as hard as my body will allow and sweat starts to bead up near my hairline. It drips down the bridge of my nose and I almost feel bad.

I'm covered in sand, dirt and all the other wondrous musks nature offers. She doesn't seem to care how filthy I am though. Iris presses her face into my sweat slicked chest and moans as she nips and kisses my collarbone. Every time her hands find a new place to cling, my neck, my hair, my shoulders, my back...I feel her silently claiming me. Every scratch, bite and kiss is a brand. Her passion is all consuming, and it drowns the world out. I begin to claim her as well, more than taking her innocence can ever account for. My mouth trails over every inch of her exposed flesh as I thrust into her. Her moans are all the fuel I need to keep going. I taste her tears, her sweat, a mix of our saliva as it drips from her chin.

We're all over each other, as if we're trying to become one person. Not one single inch of skin goes untouched and we explore with wanton fingers.

"I love you!" She rasps. "I love you so much, Noctis." every word is a gasp, she can't breathe and neither can I.

"Iris." I quip as I cup her face in my hands and kiss her lips softly. Her legs tighten around me and I whimper into her mouth. The bed creaks and I pour myself into her needy body. As I do, Iris convulses violently around me and slams her tongue down my throat. "Oh Noct!" she cries sweetly and I press a kiss to her bangs, pushing them away with my fingers, I lay my cheek against her forehead and pant softly, not wanting to pull out of her just yet.

Her chest rises and falls with the violent tempo of her breathing and she laces her fingers with mine. "Will you sleep here with me...tonight?"

I nod my head slowly.

"Thank you." a small smile presses her soft lips and I slip out of her, crossing the room into the tiny bathroom. I drop the condom into the small trash can beside the sink and turn on the sink water, rinsing myself off slowly.

Iris appears in the doorway and tips her head to the side "That's not gonna cut it, Noct. We both need a shower." she muses between labored breaths.

I nod my head and turn off the sink. She's right. Iris starts the shower and I climb in behind her. Dirt and a small amount of blood twists down the drain in a mix of red and grey. My eyes focus on the way her body glistens as water droplets travel down it.

"Your turn!" She chirps.

I kiss her cheek and phase through her naked body, materializing beneath the shower head. I feel her resting her forehead against my back as she places her hand just above my stomach. My fingers lace with hers and I murmur, "What is it?"

"I just….hope….you don't regret this." She squeaks.

"Not a chance." I promise as my hair clings to my wet cheeks. "Seriously, Iris. thank you. For everything."

Laying in bed, Iris rests her head on my chest and I keep a strong arm wrapped around her delicate shoulders. "Have you been sleeping alright...since…" her voice trails off.

I shake my head. "No, I haven't slept much since everything happened."

"I'm sorry, Noct."

"I'll sleep tonight." a small smile creeps across my lips as I caress her cheek with my fingers.


	2. A little pain

_**Authors Note:**_ _Thank you so much for taking the time to read my little Noctris story and for your feedback :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two:**_ _A little pain_

 _ **{Noctis' POV}**_

"Iris." her name is a ghost on my lips as my hand feels across the crisp white sheets. I pull a pillow against my chest and push my nose into it. What the hell? Even in my groggy frame of mind, it becomes clear rather quickly that Iris is not lying in bed with me anymore. My blue eyes narrow and I'm almost mad at her. I was comfortable. Where did she go?

The bed creaks as I roll over, looking for the clock on the wall. 10:45 AM. Shit! My hand tosses the blankets aside as I jolt out of bed. No doubt I'm supposed to be packing right now. The bathroom door is open slightly and I can see that Iris has already folded my clothes and left them on the sink of me. She didn't need to do that.

The tile is cold against my bare feet as I walk into the bathroom. There's a sticky note on the mirror. The handwriting is rough and boyish, scribbled out in red pen. ' _You're such a sleepyhead 3 I let ya sleep today because you totally needed it, don't expect it to be a thing, cuz' you're gonna wake up and do your part for the group just like the rest of us on any other given day! - Iris'_

A small smile unfolds on my lips as I step into my boxers and drag my shorts up. She's never given me any slack, prince or not. It's one of the things I love the most about her. Once I get dressed fully, my fingers pluck the sticky note from the mirror and stick it in my pocket. It doesn't feel right to just leave it here. She did take the time to write it for me after all.

The third floor is quiet, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one up here. Steps creak beneath my leather boots as I head down to the second. Assuming I'm supposed to be packing, I head toward the room rented to my group and I. The door is cracked, just a bit. I can hear Gladio inside. My fingers wrap around the handle and I peer into the small hotel room.

Iris is wrapped up in her brother's arms. She looks so small pressed up against him like that. Neither of them are crying, but their faces hold a certain agony. "Do you think he was happy?" Iris asks softly, her voice cracks ever so slightly.

Gladio places a huge hand on the back of her small head and grumbles into her hair, "Yeah, the old man died protecting his friend, doin' what he loved. He was happy."

"But Glady...I...I feel so-"

My bodyguard cuts her off "I know you didn't get to spend much time with him, Sis. He was a busy guy."

"I just want to know if he...if he even….liked me." Her voice rasps and she looks up at Gladio.

"He'd be so proud of you little girl." His long fingers muss up her dark hair and a weight settles in my chest. That's right, Gladio lost his Dad too. I didn't even ask him how he was holding up, what kind of friend does that make me? Biting my lip, I warp away from the door and speed down into the lobby. I have no right to listen in on them right now, they're having a personal moment and it belongs to them. At least, that's what I'm gonna tell myself. In reality, the more I watch the more I feel like shit and I don't want to feel that way. I don't want to feel responsible for anything and right now...I'm responsible for more than I ever wanted to be responsible for. I just, don't want to be responsible for even the smallest measure of their pain.

"Noct!" Prompto beams as he walks up behind me.

I Swing around to look at him, he's wheeling a dolly fully of our suitcases out of the elevator. "Morning." I murmur.

"We've been looking everywhere for ya dude. Where did ya' doze off last night, huh?" The blonde gunman asks with an arch of his brow.

"I just went for a walk and passed out in a room up stairs. No big deal." I retort softly. "How much is left to pack?"

"Nothing really, Monica and Talcott are already heading to the outpost and Ignis is ready to go. We're just waiting on Gladio and Iris." His voice is chipper as ever and it almost makes me forget how upset I was just seconds ago.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting!" Iris giggles as she dances down the steps like a pixie. Gladio is hot on her heels and he too is putting up a front. Does everyone seriously lie to me this much?

"No sweat guys!" Prompto is halfway out the door with his dolly now.

"Finally decided to join the living, Noctis?" My body guard asks gruffly.

"Yeah." I rasp softly. "Can't sleep forever."

"I think you could." Prompto snickers as he leans against the door frame. The six foot four twenty-three year old shifts around his sister and steals the luggage away from the shorter male. "Let the grown ups handle this kid." he teases and Prompto pouts.

As my retainers disappear outside I look at Iris and swallow the knot in my throat, "Hey."

"Hey." she cracks a pretty smile.

"Look…" I slide my thumbs into my pockets and look her over with lidded blue eyes. "I don't really like to talk about my feelings either but...I can't not say something."

"What's the matter?" Her brown eyes shift upward and she folds her hands politely behind her back.

"I heard you talking to Gladio." my voice is it's usual murmur. "Not like, on purpose or anything but you told me you were going to be straight with me and-"

"Noct, I don't mean to lie to you." she chimes softly. "It isn't like that, Glady and I were just taking a moment to talk about our Dad and...you just lost yours too and Glady was worried that you might feel guilty given the circumstances and he just didn't want to dig up any more raw emotion for you so he-"

I cut her off abruptly,"We talked about this last night, Iris. I don't like seeing you smile like that when I know you're upset so…" I draw in a deep breath and sigh, "I get it, you have to pretend nothing's changed around Gladio but when it's just us...don't fake anything...for my sake…"

A moment of silence passes and she nods as the smile falls from her pink lips, "Okay." Iris agrees with a soft nod of her head. Our eyes meet and were both waiting for the other to speak.

"Last night-" We speak in unison.

Iris looks away and I look up at the ceiling "You first."

"It's your world." she muses. "You go first."

"You know...the first thing that comes to mind right now is...I had….a lot of fun but...damn it." I chuckle awkwardly, "I sound like such an asshole…"

"Noct...there isn't any one thing you can say right now I...I know what we did was...wrong and...careless and I know that we...can't do anything like that...ever again...because...we can't…" her every word is a broken stammer and I understand her completely.

I look away from her, I should do the right thing and agree, I should make this easier for her but I can't shake the feeling of her fingers clinging to my shoulder blades, so I say the most selfish thing I'll ever say in my life, "How bad is it...that I don't regret it...and...I want to...do it again?" I feel a smile teasing the corner of my lips and I feel disgusting. What the hell am I doing?

Pink spreads from her cheeks to the tips of her ears and her mouth drops open in the most adorable way. "A-and you….said it was unfair for me to say...I love you...Noctis you hypocrite!" she hiccups as distress fills her eyes.

"I-Iris." I rasp as she lightly beats her fists against my chest in frustration. Her left leg shifts back so her toes press against her right heel. "I know." I murmur. "I'm a jerk."

I wrap an arm around her shoulders and press a kiss to the top of her head, "Do you hate me?"

"No." She quips softly into my shirt. "It just wouldn't make any sense...you're engaged...we'd have loved each other for...no reason, Noctis."

"You….never let that stop you."

"I never acted on it!" She hisses through her teeth.

"Well...we can't change what happened...Iris."

"Two wrongs aren't ever gonna make a right." Iris whispers.

She's right. The answer isn't hard. Everything is so black and white. This should be easy, we should end this conversation here so why, why can't I just leave this alone?

"Everyone has been telling me...to think about my future." I mutter. "Like I'm not allowed to live in the present. Like this part of me is already dead and the King who married the Oracle already exists."

"Noctis…"

"Just...hear me out...okay…" I cup her face in my hands and gaze down into her eyes. "Just….a simple...yes or...or..no..Do you want to do it again?"

She nods her head slowly "Yeah, I do."

"Alright. We'll cross every other bridge when we get to it...okay?"

"Noct that is so-"

"I'm allowed to be reckless sometimes...I…"

"You're the ki-"

"Prince." I smirk. "I haven't had a coronation yet."

"So you wanna make mistakes before you can't make anymore…"

"Don't talk about it like that….that's not what this is...Iris...I…" I swallow a knot and bite my lower lip. "Last night you told me….that you were afraid that you'd die and never get to see me again...well….I'd rather…...die right now…..right where….we're standing...than live...the rest of my life….however long that is...without ever feeling again….the way I felt with you...last night….Iris." heat rushes to my cheeks and my words come out slow and muddled.

"Noct...you're such…" her tone turns sticky sweet, "A drama-king." Pink lips kiss the tip of my nose and she nods her head as her fingers lace with mine, "Let's be...responsibly reckless about it at the very least...keep it a secret from everyone. Ya know, just between us."

"Yeah….between us." I repeat softly as she clings to me. It's almost too natural when she does that. She clings and like instinct, I feel the need to wrap my arms around her and keep her close. Funny enough, I've always felt this way about Iris. The day I first met her, she was so small and scared, at the time I was even more spoiled than I am now, and I'd never wanted to protect anything that didn't belong to me, but she clang to me, her tiny hands pulled on my t-shirt and all I wanted in the world was to keep her safe.

"You two!" Gladio barks as his massive form fills the doorway. Iris and I jump apart and stare back at him. "Get a move on it, we've got places to be." he grumbles.

"Yeah, we were just making sure no one forgot anything Glady." Iris giggles as she walks forward, swaying her hips in a danceable fashion.

* * *

 _ **{Iris' POV}**_

My cheeks are heated and I can feel my brother's irritated gaze on my back as I walk toward the car. Did Noct and I already get caught? Was this somehow a worse idea than I originally thought because I totally thought it was the worst idea in the history of bad ideas.

"Hey Ignis!" my voice is a soft chime as I climb into the back seat, taking my place in the middle. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept well Iris, thank you for asking." His tone is a little crass as he sips at his coffee. I've been learning that Ignis isn't exactly a morning person. Once he has his Ebony he comes around.

"Awe c'mon Iggy, don't snap at Iris." Prompto muses from the passenger seat as he twists around and aims his camera at my face. "Smile!"

A blinding flash fills my eyes as Glady and Noct settle in on either side of me. "Can I see it?" I ask referring to the picture he's just taken.

"Of course!" The blonde swings the camera around and the picture flickers across the digital screen.

"Great angle!" my fingers move to tuck some hair behind my ear as Ignis shifts gears.

A rough start jolts Prompto forward, putting the head of the seat in his stomach, "Thanks Iris." He rasps as he sinks down into his seat. "Ignis…."

"Yes?" the man in question asks in a persnickety tone.

"You're an asshole."

"And you should be wearing a seatbelt."

I burst into a fit of giggling and Noct lets out an amused chuckle as well. It's a little weird, being seated between Noctis and Gladio right now. It never was before. Sex...really complicates stuff. There's no reason to do this. I keep thinking that. Logically, well there is no logic. Noctis is getting married, weather we do this once or one-hundred times, the outcome stays the same. There's no reason to do this, it's only going to cause pain.

"Iris." Gladio breaks through my daze. "What's up?"

"Nothing, why would something be up?" my head tips to the side and I raise an eyebrow at my brother.

"You just look like you're concentrating pretty hard. So what's up?"

For a second, I'm completely stumped. What am I usually thinking about? It can't always be Noctis. "I was just thinking that, I'm really gonna miss Lestallum." Yeah, that works. That makes good logical sense. I'm -fucking- homeless again.

"Don't worry, it's not like you'll never see it again." Gladio's large hand moves to rest on my shoulder. "Plus we're gonna get to go back home when this is all over."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I bite my lower lip and add on "Thanks Glady. You always know what to say." Which makes me wish I could talk to him about more stuff. My gaze shifts toward Noctis. His head is leaned back and he seems to be sleeping. How on earth is he sleeping? Is he not thinking about this at all? I mean, I know he said it would be between us and we'd cross every bridge when we got to it, but sheesh! Am I worrying too much? I mean...I...I...what the hell Noct?

I shift over and snake up under my brother's arm, laying my cheek against his chest as my eyes lid and I pout silently. I got myself in way over my head. I need to put an end to it. Now that he's not in my face and I can think clearly I...this hurts so much. It hurt when I wanted him and couldn't have him...but now I've had him and...he's still not mine. Some things are just...better left to fantasy. I love Noctis, I have for so long. His kiss was a dream come true and now that dream is a nightmare. Why can't I regret it?

It might help if I could hate Miss Lunafreya. Only, no one could hate her. She's perfect, strong and resilient. She's the kind of woman a king should marry. Not to mention, she's the Oracle. I think if Noctis had more time with her before now, he would never have thought to lay his lips on mine. If Noctis hadn't told me he wasn't in love with her, I might have been able to resist him but he...said everything he needed to say to cross every fuzzy line I'd laid down in my head. Damn it. I'm horrible. I'm horrible and he's sleeping.

Gladio rubs my back in a comforting manner and I can feel him staring down at me "Iris?"

My eyes focus on something on the car floor, a red leather bound book. "Will you read to me...like you used to?" I squeak. I feel so small, and childish. Like a kid stealing cookies after bed. I did something so stupid and wrong and worst of all, I am almost positive given the chance, I'd do it again.

"Sure." my big brother pauses for just a moment as he reaches forward and grabs the book up. "No problem, Sis." as he shifts about, getting comfortable I do the same and bite my lip.

" _Long ago in Ancient Greece, a great conqueror and duke named Theseus ruled the city of Athens." Gladio begins a story from The Canterbury Tales. It's best known as 'The Knight's Tale' and it's my favorite one from the series of short stories. Of course, Glady's voice makes everything feel like home. Any story he chose in this moment would be perfect. "One day, four women kneel in front of Theseus's horse and weep, halting his passage into the city. The eldest woman informs him that they are grieving the loss of their husbands, who were killed at the siege of the city of Thebes. Creon, the lord of Thebes, has dishonored them by refusing to bury or cremate their bodies. Enraged at the ladies' plight, Theseus marches on Thebes, which he easily conquers."_

 _His words are my own personal lullaby and with every turn of phrase, I feel my eyelids growing heavier and heavier. A yawn breaks from the depths of my throat and I drift off to sleep._

* * *

 _ **{Noctis' POV}**_

A pounding fills my head as I blink my blurry vision into focus. I guess we're here. I'm still sitting in the Regalia, it's parked near the river and just up the walkway that winds through the trees, I can see Gladio, Ignis, Prompto and Iris talking to Cindy. Does it ever occur to any of these people to wake me up? Apparently not. Whatever, I like sleeping. It'd just be nice to be kept in the loop.

Iris turns on her heel and makes her way over to me. Sunlight catches in her hair in the most beautiful way. She reminds me of dandelions. I think it's her eyes, they remind me of the brown textured centers. "Mornin' sleepin' beauty." her pink lips tug into a smile and she leans over the car door, looking into my eyes.

"I thought you weren't going to let me oversleep anymore." I tease her with a smirk.

"I fell asleep too so it would have been unfair to wake you."

"Iris!" Gladio calls from the distance. "Tell his highness to quit sulking and get up here!"

"Is it just me or is he a tiny bit more demanding than usual?" I mumble as I hop over the car door with a tired groan.

"Don't put too much thought into it Noct." she sighs. "You'll just get paranoid."

"Paranoid?" I raise my eyebrow at her. "Are you?"

"Doesn't matter." her voice sweetens as she turns her back to me. "Talcott and Monica made it here safely so that's good."

"Iris-"

"The only bad news is that the boat isn't ready yet so you guys will have to stay here for a couple of days."

"Iris."

"But I guess that's kind of nice because I was really gonna miss-"

"Iris." my lips form a frown, is she really beating around the bush like this on purpose?

"GET A MOVE ON IT BOTH OF YOU!" Glado screams and I see every muscle in Iris' body tense up.

"Yeah, give it a rest big guy!" I call back in a mix of a mumble and a shout. My hand drops back to rest on my neck as I follow Iris up the hill. It's nice outside, sunlight shines dimly between the spaces in the tree branches and shadows flood the walk with with sunspots.

"Hi Prince!" Cindy's accent meets my ears and I glance over Iris' shoulder to note Prompto drooling over the blonde mechanic.

"Hi." I offer a half-assed wave that mostly involves my fingers and lean my back against the trunk of a tree, slipping my hands into my pockets. "How's it going, Cindy?"

"It's been swell." Her green eyes glitter as her hands find her full hips. "Papa shouldn't be too much longer fixin' up the boat but ya' can't rush things'. Also, any chance you boys would be willin' to hunt down some mythril? Papa's gonna need it."

"No problem, Cowgirl." Gladio grumbles and I raise an eyebrow. "It's the least we can do."

"Than it's settled!" Cindy rasps with a sweet smile. "Make sure when y'all head out that y'er good'n careful. Wouldn't want anything to happen to ya."

"Or the Regalia." I murmur with a half smile.

"Do we have to go like right now?" Iris asks softly as her dark eyes shift up toward her brother.

"It's up to his highness." My guard grumbles.

"Noct, please we drove all that way." She's looking at me now, with big doe brown eyes. "Can't we rest and grab somethin' to eat first?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." my voice drulls. "Did you wanna cook for me?"

"Ignis exists for a reason." Gladio chimes in. "Iris why don't you help Prompto carry some bags inside. Talcott's probably missing you."

"Sure no problem." My eyes follow her back down the hill, Prompto quickly moves into my field of vision and blocks my view of her.

"Whatever you're doing. Whatever you did. Don't let it happen again." It's all Gladio says before he heads up the hill toward the safe house, with Cindy hot on his heels.

Ignis is staring at me with judgment in his eyes "Give it a rest." I huff at him.

"I don't believe I said anything." his thick accent fills the air. "Is there something you would like to talk about, Noct?"

Okay, so there's a slight chance Gladio figured us out this morning and said something to Ignis. Whatever. Deny what you can't admit, admit what you can't deny. "It's just been rough, okay? It's been hard. Iris and I had a talk last night. We're both a little fragile or whatever."

"Fragile." Ignis repeats bitterly. "I see. Perhaps Gladio's thought process is a tad bit skewed."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Sunlight washes over my face as Ignis and I make our way up to the cabin. Iris and Prompto are not far behind with a couple of suitcases.

* * *

 _ **{Iris' POV}**_

My eyebrows knit together and all I can think is that I wish Glady would give it up already. He caught us, I get it. He's not stupid, he knows what he sees when he sees it but all he saw us do was hug, so he's being excessive. No. Glady's actually in the right here, he's just trying to keep both me and Noct safe so I shouldn't be getting angry at him.

My eyes shift toward Noctis and I watch the way he walks. It's always funny because he tends to go from slouching lazily to standing upright like a prince. Only he walks like that, his personality clashes with his birthright in interesting ways. I've always loved him down to every last detail. It used to be so easy to do it from a distance. Fuck! What did we do! Guilt settles in the hollow of my chest and my eyes lid. Why can't guilt be enough to make me never want to touch him again?

"So…" I bite my lower lip. "Prompto, are you excited to go to Altissa?"

"Huh?" he seems caught off guard. "I mean, yeah the city is supposed to be really beautiful and it would be nice to see Luna."

"You've met Miss Lunafreya?" for someone reason I'm surprised.

"Well, never in person but….well...she did me...a huge favor in the past and I just want to thank her, ya know?" his smile is sweet as the cabin door closes behind us.

"Iris!" Talcott rushes his arms around me and I drop the suitcase I was holding. The black bag slides across the floor and I smile softly at the ten year old whose arms are locked around my waist. "I'm really glad you're okay!" he mumbles against my chest. That's not a surprise, he's just lost Jared and he's probably worried he's going to lose everyone else he cares for too. Not if I have anything to say about it, Talcott. I make myself a silent promise. He's not gonna lose even one more person.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about me, kiddo." I rustle his hair with my fingers and his arms fall from around me.

"I know, I was just-"

"Everythings' okay now, we're all safe." I pat him on the shoulder and start making my way toward the back hall where I assume the bedrooms are. I guess this place is going to be my new home for awhile. Deciding on the bedroom with a view of the river, I toss my bag onto the bed and plop down on the mattress. My body is tired and my head hurts. I'm so confused and I hate feeling this way. I just want to pick a frame of mind and stay there.

"Iris." Gladio's voice causes me to look up and I tip my head to the side in question. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright, Glady. Really. What's up?" the bed creaks beneath my weight as I shift a bit, pulling my knees together.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna take off for a bit. I've got some things I need to take care of before we head to Altissa and I didn't want to take off without saying goodbye...or apologizing." My big brother's eyebrows knit together as he scratches the back of his head.

"What are you sorry about?"

"I've been giving you and Noct a hard time since we left Lestallum." Gladio's eyes meet mine. "I thought you did something stupid and I was worried. Noct told Ignis you guys' talked or somethin' and it got emotional. I'm sorry, Sis. I didn't need to treat either of you the way I did. So...are we okay? I don't want you upset with me when I take off."

Oh good. Noct fixed that. I was starting to worry Glady had us. Though, I feel awful...lying to my brother. I really did get myself into a big mess. I'm so sorry, Glady.

My feet touch the floor and I wrap my arms around his waist, pushing my face into his chest as I smile halfheartedly, "Course we're okay, Glady. I was never...mad at you. I'm glad that you and Noct talked." his large hand rubs my back in a circular motion and he smiles down at me, "Wherever you're going, I just want you to be safe." I muse. It's no use telling him to tell me where he's going or what he needs to do, if he wanted to tell me he would have already.

"I'll be fine, Iris. I just wanted to give ya a heads up." His fingers muss up my hair before he turns his back and leaves.

My eyes turn back toward the bed, it's a double and a maroon comforter adorns the mattress. The frame surrounding it is made up of a light colored wood, it matches the dresser, which, save for the little loveseat near the window, is the only piece of excess furniture in the room.

I open the window half way and let the fresh outdoor air wash over everything, myself included. "Okay." I hum softly. "I need to tell Noct that I'm...not cut out for this...wait and see stuff..and…." my voice lulls and I swallow air, sighing long and deep "Why is this so hard?"

"Iris, if you're gonna' talk to yourself, you might wanna...close the door."

"Noct...sneaking up on people is rude." I chastise him softly, feeling out of breath.

"Prompto wants to take Talcott down to the river. I was gonna fish, thought you might wanna come." the calmness in his eyes tells me that, Noct isn't having a hard time with this like I am.

"Yeah, that sounds really nice Noct." I hum softly.

"Iris...were you crying because of….what we did?" his voice is velvet and raspy.

"What are you talking about?" my face contorts with confusion.

"In the car, you curled up to Gladio and your breathing got...shaky-"

"You were awake?" I squeak.

His hand moves to the back of his neck and he shrugs his shoulders "Well, yeah. I just…"

"Noctis...why did you pretend to be asleep?" I take multiple steps toward him and feel anger pricking at my veins.

"I mean, I fell asleep after you did so I wasn't pretending the whole time." a small smile tugs at the corner of his ivory lips.

"Noct!" I quip.

"I was driving myself crazy, okay?" his blue eyes lid and soft pink dusts his perfect cheekbones. "You were...so confused and...hurt and I wanted to be there for you...and I couldn't because Gladio would have lost it...so...I closed my eyes and tried to block you out…"

"So...it's me...you're really worried about...not Miss Lunafreya...not the wedding...not the rules...I can't believe that you're not feeling any kind of conflict over this." I hiss through my teeth and ball my hands into fists at my sides.

"Do you really think that?" he rasps as his eyes roam over my face, I can feel his intense gaze. In one breath, the door closes with a click and he warps forward, just watching him move puts butterflies in my stomach. My back meets the bed and I feel like I'm falling.

Oceanic eyes stare down into mine and my heart beats rapidly against my rib cage. "Iris…" Noct's warm breath dances over my lips as a violent shudder rolls through his body. "I have no choice, Damn it!" he snaps and grabs a handful of my bangs, lacing his fingers with the strands of my hair. "I know...how stupid and...cliche it sounds but I didn't ask for this...Iris. I hate being the prince, I have all this responsibility and I don't fucking want it."

"N-Noctis-"

"I have to marry her because somehow, it's supposed to make everything better, somehow she and I are supposed to solve the daemon problem a-and...that's all this marriage is, a solution. Iris I don't want to be the answer to anyone's problem. I just...wanted to go to school with Prompto. Back then...when we were kids, all I wanted was to go to school and…"

"Sleep through your classes." I say it with a small broken smile as tears line my eyes. He's in so much pain. Please Noct, smile for me. Laugh.

"Y-yeah." his voice breaks and sadness fills his eyes. "I just wanted people to stop staring at me. All my peers were afraid of me, Iris. Girls acted like I was unattainable...and guys...guys were always worried I was going to steal their girlfriends away...I thought...there were times when I thought I'd made friends but...Prompto disappeared for years...he pretended he didn't know me in school until the day he reintroduced himself….like we'd never met...and...then there was you...the only constant in my everyday... and I wanted...I wanted you to be my girlfriend."

"R-really?" my voice catches in my throat and I know my cheeks are vibrant red. "You wanted…but you never said anything!"

"There was never time to say anything, a girlfriend wasn't part of the schedule, Iris. Every single day, my time was blocked out for me on paper. If I wasn't busy, I was under constant supervision. They didn't want me concerning myself with….something...so…." Noct is becoming flustered and his words are starting to slow, "I just...saw people in school sometimes...in the halls and...one day I got to thinking….it'd be nice to….see Iris...wear my jacket sometime."

His long fingers brush the tears from my pink cheeks as he cracks a small, broken smile "You...and Prompto...you guys brought out the parts of me...that aren't...you know...royalty...you guys...made me a person before...a title and...once I marry her...all I am...is the King. I...sound...so…"

"No!" I place a hand on the side of his face, "I know exactly what you mean, you don't want to lose who you are now, but Noctis...us getting hurt...it's not going to help...it's not going to stop this wedding."

"It's not about stopping the wedding, Iris." his lips brush mine as he speaks and chills roll up my legs in waves. "It's….it's selfish...okay?" as his tone softens my heart sinks. "We shouldn't do it, you're right, it's pointless...but so are...so many...incredible things...some of my...favorite things to do, they're pointless, Iris and they put a smile on my face and in my past and...I cherish them…"

"Like fishing." the words are a ghost on my trembling lips.

"Yeah…" he croaks softly, "I fish because...because I love it and for no other reason...and Iris…it wasn't always easy…"

"Fishing?" my brow arches and I cock my head to the side, causing his fingers to tug at my hair.

"Yes, fishing. When I was a kid...I'd get frustrated...and...and mad...Iris. I didn't like worming the hook...and...all the waiting...I got so...mad...and on so...many outings with my dad, I'd throw my pole and...and tell him that I didn't want to do it, that I'd never enjoy it...and...that it was too hard to be patient...but I kept trying...because he wanted me to and it's my favorite thing in this world Iris…..the best things….don't always come...naturally...it's not always easy but...I don't want to miss out on….you...just because it might also….hurt later."

"That's a pretty big leap there, Noct." I pout softly, staring up at him.

"Not really, I dunno' kinda...I mean it though...what I said...I don't care if it hurts later...I want...to remember you like this...I want...these memories to look back on, I want…"

I close the gap between our lips and wrap my legs around his waist. All I can think is, _I don't want to miss out on you either, Noct._

Beneath Noctis, I relax and run my fingers through his hair as his hands roll down my sides, grabbing needily at my thighs. I arch into him and deepen the kiss, moaning into his warm mouth. Noctis' lips form a smile against my own and he asks "You...weren't sure before…"

"Hm?" I hum in a state of bliss.

"Is it worth it for you….are the memories...worth...the pain when it's over?" It's a solid question and it demands a solid answer.

I nod my head slowly "Yeah, Noct. It's worth it."

"Good." He murmurs.

"What were you gonna do if I said no?" the words slip from my lips in the form of a nervous giggle.

"I dunno, probably remind you why it is." he teases softly as his fingers comb over my cheek.

The prince leans down slowly, and he presses a kiss to the corner of my lips. As he begins to drift over the rest of my mouth, Prompto screams from the front room, "NOCT! Dude you gotta see this!"

My hands grip the front of Noct's shirt, balling the cloth up in my fists I whimper "Don't go."

A low growl slips from the back of his throat and he kisses my cheek, "Ya don't make it easy but knowing Prompto he will walk back here if I don't respond."

"Yeah, I know." my lips form a small pout. Just when I decide that I can do this, Prompto needs Noct's attention. C'est La-vie.

"So, will ya come down to the river?" Noct asks softly with a smirk.

"Totally!" my pout breaks into a smile. "I just want to change clothes real quick, ya know, mud and all that."

"Sounds good." The raven haired male murmurs as he slips out the door. It closes behind him with a soft click and I fall back on the bed, nibbling my lower lip. I really do mean it, I can handle it. It's worth a little pain.

* * *

 _ **{Noctis' POV}**_

My throat hurts. It's been a long time since I spilled my guts like that. Iris actually makes it pretty easy but my body just isn't used to it. My fingers pull across the hollow of my throat and I sigh, mud clings to my boots as I make my way down to the river bank. Just ahead, I can see Promtpo and Talcott splashing around in the cool water.

Prompto has cuffed his pants at the knees but it looks like he forgot to do that at the start as the cuffed ends are soaked. The younger boy looks happy, I think he's trying to catch a bullfrog, the way he's tearing through the water. With the smiles those two wear, no one would ever believe we were living in a world overrun by daemons.

A peaceful calm washes over me as I rest my back against the trunk of a large tree and extend my arm, out of thin air a fishing pole appears in my palm and my eyes start to scan the water for a good place to cast out. Of course I'll need bait. I think I left the box back at the cabin. Fuck.

"Looking for this?" Iris' sweet voice meets my ears and my head turns to look at her over my shoulder. She's a vision. Sunlight catches naturally in her brown hair, a pair of jean shorts cling to her ivory thighs and a white tank top bunches up slightly at her waist, the strap hangs off her shoulder and in her hands, she holds my bait box.

"Yeah." A small smile ghosts across my lips. "That's exactly what I was looking for."

"Can I sit with you?" her pink lips form each word with a hint of a smirk.

"I dunno'. Can you stay quiet?" I tease.

"More than Prompto ever could." The Amicitia girl lowers herself to sit beside me and she places the box between us.

"Fair." I murmur sweetly as I grab a new reel of fishing line and also grab a flan bobble to use as bait.

"Unlike someone I know." Iris hums as she pulls her knees against her chest and hugs them close to her body.

My fingers work the line into my pole and in a matter of seconds, I cast out into the murky water. "I have no idea what you mean." I smirk, shifting my gaze toward her slightly.

"Ignorance is bliss." She sticks her pink tongue out and my first thought is that I want to bite it.

"Now who's being unfair?" my voice is a whisper. "What would Gladio say about those shorts?"

"He'd be in the middle of putting Ignis' jacket on me as we speak." Iris giggles adorably.

"I think I'm actually glad he's not around for once." I retort smugly as something tugs violently at my line.

Her eyes say she was about to call me a pervert but excitement overtakes that and she smiles wide."Reel er' in Noct!" The girl beside me chirps and I pull tight before giving the line a little slack.

* * *

 _ **{Iris' POV}**_

A wide, energetic and beautiful smile overtakes Noct's lips and a bright, warm light fills his eyes with an explosive zest. I love seeing him like this, so, very happy so full of vigor, so himself. The fish on the line is fighting him, I can tell by his eyes that he loves it. In a moment of playful tension, Noctis bites his lower lip as his eyes focus and my heart skips a beat. "Reel it in! Reel it in!" those words keep leaving my mouth in high pitched hiccups. I jump to my feet and start to do a little dance, swaying my hips and jumping up and down, "Come on Noctis! Let's go!" I cheer happily.

"I know, I know! I can't pull it in too fast though, Iris, the line will snap!" He retorts through his teeth as he shifts to his feet.

My head lulls to the side and I find myself staring at him like a lovesick weirdo. "IRIS!" Prompto screams from behind me. I swing around on my heel and see the blonde running toward me with Talcott not far behind, holding a bullfrog in his hands. "Oh no." it leaves my lips in a squeak.

"Prompto it's just a frog-" I feel the air leave my lungs as Prompto knocks into me at full speed. My back breaks through the water and my eyes go wide as my head goes under. The blonde is still on top of me, he feels heavy and I struggle against him as bubbles ascend from my nostrils.

His voice is distorted as he rolls off of me and I shoot up, coughing into my palms. "I'm really sorry, Iris." He gasps as the frog hops onto his head nonchalantly. The water is about knee deep right here. I'm sitting in the mud and my clothes are completely soaked. Cattails and lily pads sprawl around me.

"All that over this?" Noctis murmurs as he plucks the little green creature from Prompto's hair. "Are you okay?" his soft blue eyes fall on my face.

"Well...yeah, but your fish-"

"It's fine, Prompto just earned himself another round of firewood duty next time we go camping." He extends a hand and helps me to my feet. "Besides, I caught something better. You're cuter than a fish."

"You're such a dork, Noct." the photographer cackles as he stands and trudges out of the water.

My cheeks are pink and I bite my lower lip as Noct's eyes narrow. "What are you looking at?" I ask nervously.

"Here." to my surprise, the prince is taking off his black t-shirt, pulling the cloth from his ivory skin and over his head.

"Noctis…"

"Don't draw attention-"

"Iris." Talcott squeaks from beside Prompto. "C-cover up...we can see through your t-tank top...and...they're...not...in...you're…."

"Damn it." Noct sighs as I freeze in place and my gaze shifts downward. Oh. My. God. Water soaks into my shirt and splotches of my peachy skin show through clear as day, including bits of pink poking from the tops of my bra. "Iris, just take this-" before he can say anything I scream loudly and swing around so my back faces everyone.

"Calm down, it's not that big a deal." Noctis murmurs as he starts to pull his shirt down over my head.

* * *

 _ **{Noctis' POV}**_

My hands are helping her arms into the sleeves of my shirt. I know she's embarrassed. "It's okay." I murmur softly, messing up her hair with my hand as she pulls my shirt down past her butt. If I'm being honest with myself, I don't like that Prompto and Talcott saw her exposed that way in any kind of light. It pisses me off, actually, but I can't exactly do anything about it, I can't show it.

"Prompto's really sorry, Iris." the ten year old boy chirps nervously as I lead Iris out of the river.

"Yeah….totally...really sorry." A glance in the blonde's direction only pisses me off even more. His cheeks are pink and his eyes are full of stars.

I frown and sneer softly "Prompto, what would Cindy say?"

"Hey dude! I wasn't lookin' at her like that! Cindy is the girl for me, just because-" I can't tell if he's lost track of his thoughts or if he's imagining the mechanic in a wet tank. Either way, I kind of want to push him in the river.

Actually. My hands slip away from Iris and I warp forward, knocking my best friend into the shallow water with a smirk. I can be jealous or protective or whatever, as long as I disguise it well.

* * *

 _ **{Iris' POV}**_

I draw my arms around myself and watch Noctis and Prompto wrestle, splashing around in the water like children as they struggle against one another. "It was nice of Prince Noctis to give you his shirt." Talcott says sweetly as he comes to stand beside me.

"Yeah, he's just...nice…" I hum as my eyes lid, watching water cascade over Noct's exposed ivory skin.

"Tell me that Noct isn't seriously splashing around in the river without a shirt on!" Ignis calls from a short distance behind us. "Heaven only knows what is slithering around in that flithy water, leeches and other assorted parasites-"

"Nope, just Prompto." The prince murmurs playfully as prompto throws him over, creating a huge splash.

"That is quite enough of that." Ignis' voice is terse.

"Aw!" Prompto breaks from the water with a big smile, he's caught a moment where he is on top. "Come on Iggy! It's not that-" He's dragged back under and Noct comes up in his place, a wet boot connects with his cheek almost immediately, "You worry too much specs!"

My eyes shift toward Ignis and I ask "Do you really think there might be leeches?"

"We shall see." His brilliant eyes narrow as he sips his ebony from a tall, silver thermos.


	3. Mythril

_**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for your support on this fic so far, I'm really glad you're enjoying the story! I am so sorry about the wait and I hope you find this chapter worth it._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three:**_ _Mythril_

 _ **{Iris' POV}**_

Prompto settles beside me, shirtless with a bowl of beef and noodles in his hands. His back and arms are speckled with red marks from where Ignis had pulled leeches from his skin. Poor Ignis has been at it for awhile now. "Shit!" Prince charmless barks as his confidant finishes sanitizing the red marks that dance across his ivory flesh.

"I did suggest you and Prompto get out of the water-"

"I know." Noct murmurs irritated and I laugh quietly into my palm. "What's funny?" a small smirk tugs at his lips, even as he grunts slightly in pain.

"Oh nothing." I muse with a small smile as Prompto slurps his noodles. "Just that you guys should listen to Ignis."

"Indeed." Ignis states clear as day over the sound of Noctis complaining through his clenched teeth.

Beside us is a fire, Iggy has been disposing of leeches by way of the flames. "Noct, say cheese!"

"Do not take-" A bright flash fills the air as Prompto's camera hums.

"Good one!"

I lean over slightly "Can I see?"

It really is a good picture, it's funny and it puts a smile on my face. Noct's irritated scowl is now immortalized. I can't wait to Show Glady. Suddenly my smile falls and all I can think is that, Gladio had better be okay, wherever he is.

"There, you are free to go, and stay out of the river." The butler murmurs as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"IwillgobackintheriverifIwantto." a low murmur escapes Noct's lips as he stands.

"But of course." Ignis muses as Prompto and I giggle.

"I'm gonna go grab some food, are you hungry...Iris?"

"Hm?" I tip my head to the side, "Yeah, I'll totally walk up with you Noct!" As I shift upward, my legs shake. I've been sitting too long. "Would you like a bowl Ignis?" my voice sweetens.

"If it's not too much trouble, I would like to look over Prompto once more." The confidant responds softly.

"It's no trouble at all." I chirp.

As I follow Noct up the hill, my fingers fondle at the hem of his shirt that still clings to my body. "Hey Noct...you said to be more open with you…" I murmur, looking at my feet.

"Yeah?"

"I'm worried about Glady. I know I-"

"Nothing...is gonna...happen to Gladio." his tone makes it a promise.

"How are you so-"

"I just am. There's...no way." finally, I catch up and find myself walking beside him.

"Thanks."

"Did that really make you feel better?" he asks as his blue eyes lid.

"Mhm. You've got a real knack for that."

"For what...exactly?"

"You always say the right thing...kind of like when you comforted Talcott back at the hotel. You know what to say to people." I explain gently.

"I don't...really try."

"You're a natural leader." I smile softly, "Even if you don't want to be."

"I wouldn't say I'm a natural leader, just...better at certain things then others." he chuckles softly, offering me a small, breathtaking smile.

My hands reach out and I shove him to the side playfully, "Natural leader to prince charmless in the blink of an eye!"

Noctis turns on his toes and captures my chin with his thumb and forefinger, tipping it up he smirks "Charming enough for you." I blush violently, and he winks. His fingers slip away and he pulls at my cheek teasingly.

"You're really playful today." I squeak sweetly as the steps creak beneath our feet.

"You...make it easy to act this way. Like when we were kids. I never had to be the prince around you. I...was able to just...be me."

"You were able to throw mud balls at me during games of hide and seek."

"And you threw them back twice as hard." He muses quietly, I can hear the nostalgia in his voice. "Like seriously, were you born with superhuman strength?"

"Maybe you were just born with girly hands." I smirk as we stroll past Talcott who is asleep on the couch. Makes sense, Talcott has had a long last couple of days. I'm glad he finally feels safe enough to sleep.

"My hands...aren't girly." Noctis murmurs as he pulls the lid off the pot that still sits on the stove.

"They just have super smooth baby skin." I tease, placing my hands on my hips.

"Okay. now that's just not nice." The prince pouts as I place three bowls on the counter for him to fill.

"No scars, no callouses, and you've got jerk nails. My hands are rougher than yours."

"Geez' Iris, tell me how you really feel."

"I don't mind your rich guy hands, they're cute." I press a kiss to his shoulder from behind.

"Ya know-"

"Shh." a teasing smirk graces my lips as I turn and head into the living room. My eyes lid as I scoop Talcott up off the couch, he's not big enough to be heavy just yet. Soft rustling fills the air as he nuzzles into my neck. I just want to take him to his bed, he deserves a nice long nap.

Wood creaks beneath my shoes as I saunter down the hallway. Talcott's room is right across from the one I'll be staying in. A murmur befalls his gaping mouth. In an attempt to be quick and not wake him, I bite my lip and shift forward and nudge his door open with my toes.

I place the ten year old in his bed and smile down at him. "I promised you I'd keep you safe." I whisper softly as I pull his socks and shoes off.

"I mean it!" Cindy's voice breaks through my daze and I rush into the hallway, closing Talcott's door behind me. I had no idea she was still in the house. To be honest I thought she was gonna head back to Hammerhead. Where is she?

To the left of my bedroom door, there's a tiny bathroom. The door is cracked and that seems to be where her voice is coming from. I keep my steps quiet, I don't want to scare her.

"You'd better be careful' ya hear?" The southernbelle barks softly. Her voice rasps, it almost sounds like she's been crying.

"Yeah, yeah...I just...ya' know. It's not a joke. I can't...lose ya' like I did them." she pushes on and I feel like a peice of crap. This is clearly personal. "Miss ya already." A soft beep fills the air and Cindy opens up the door so we're standing face to face. As I thought, she's been crying. Her pretty green eyes are red and puffy, her cheeks are pink and tear stained. "Hey Sis." she quickly wipes her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Cindy are you alright?" I reach out and take her hand in mine.

"Yeah, I'm jus' feelin' a lil homesick, I reckon everythin' will be A-okay once-"

"Who were you-"

"Just Paw. He's...just...thinkin' he's invincible again." she rasps.

"Yeah? Is he gonna be okay?" I ask as my eyes fill with concern.

"Course. I just...know I'll worry bout' him until he's standin' in front of me again." her pink lips quiver and she finally cracks a small smile. "I better mosey on outta' here. Paws' gonna need some help runnin' the garage."

* * *

 _ **{Noctis' POV}**_

"Iris?" I murmur softly as I cradle three bowls of beef and noodles in my arms. "Where did you-" my voice slows as Cindy walks past me. From the rush in her movement, I'd say she's on a mission.

"Is everything okay?" I ask softly as the front door closes behind the blonde.

"Don't ask." The Amicitia girl warns quietly as she pulls one of the bowls from my grip.

"I can't say I've seen her upset before." My blue eyes lid and Iris nods her head.

"Same, but she is and she clearly doesn't want to talk about it so...I'm not gonna pry-"

"So I'm the only one you do that with?" a small smirk tugs at the corner of my lips.

"It's different with you."

"How is that?" I raise an eyebrow in question, almost daring her to answer.

"It's my business with you."

"Oh?" it comes out in the form of a flabbergasted chuckle.

"Yeah." A smile graces Iris' soft lips. "I make it my business with you."

I like the way her voice sounds when she says that. I like the challenge in her eyes, I just...adore Iris. Without even thinking, I lean down and steal a kiss from her smirking lips. A sweet moan erupts from the depths of her throat and her beautiful brown eyes go wide. "Noctis!" my childhood friend breaks the kiss and smacks me in the chest, hard.

"Oof!" The bowls rattle against one another and Iris grabs one before I can drop it. She has one in each hand now. "What did you hit me for?" I mumble, rubbing the bruise I can feel forming on my exposed skin.

"What if Cindy came back in? Or Talcott woke up? You've gotta be more careful a-and I- What are you smirking at?" She squeaks.

"It's just that you're blushing while you protest." my shoulders shrug and she sticks her tongue out at me. My blue eyes narrow and I move to kiss her again, just to watch her face light up. Tiny feet move back in a danceable fashion and she shakes her head at me with a smile.

"Is this the game we're playing now?" I muse, cocking my head to the side. In one, quick move I lunge forward and she dances around me. Iris is agile and aloof. Her movements are fluid and she knows when to make a break for it. She's competitive though, and that is her downfall. "You can't run from me." I tease. My bowl of noodles clanks softly as I set it on the coffee table.

A mix of fear and motivation overtakes Iris' face, the food is on the table now and she knows I mean business. "Are you sure you don't want to quit while you're ahead?"

"Bring it on, Noct." Laughter breaks her words apart. A shimmering shell takes my place as I warp forward. A loud shriek fills the air and the Amicitia girl shifts out of my way. My face meets the wall she was once leaned against and I fall backward.

"You think that's funny?" I groan as my palm covers my face.

"Hilarious, you were cocky and it came back to-" My hands appear around her waist as I materialize in front of her. "H-Hi." The little beauty rasps and I can't suppress my smirk.

"Hi." I tease as I rest my forehead against her's.

"TALCOTT IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" The moment she screams those words, I jump back and look over my shoulder. I can't believe I fell for that. Not only is Talcott not standing there but Iris is already on her way out the front door with two bowls of noodles in hand.

Grabbing my bowl off the table, I rush outside. Light dances across Iris' skin as she sprints down the path. "Cheater!" I call out to her.

The sound of her sweet laughter fills the air and she taunts back,"C'mon Noct, you'll have to be faster than that to catch me!"

Not thinking about my range, I warp right into her. We collide and roll down the hill together in a mess of dirt and noodles. I come out on top and I stare down at her before plucking a noodle from her dark hair. "Are you proud of yourself?" She asks insistently.

"Very." my voice rasps.

"Geez' guys!" Prompto exclaims as he walks toward us, breaking into a sprint. "Walk much?" My best friend grabs me by the arm and helps me up off Iris.

"Yeah, we tripped, very funny." I roll my eyes with a half smile as Iris shifts to her feet. I think we both know Prompto won't be the one to figure us out, so neither of us are worried.

"What's going on?" Gladio's little sister asks sweetly with an arch of her brow.

"You two were taking forever so I came to help out, though maybe Noct was tryin' to make you carry all the food….and" his blue eyes skim over the ground, mulling over all the spilled food and broken bowl pieces, "It looks like I was right."

"That was real sweet of you, Prompto but it was just a little accident, we're okay." I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Well, you two should get cleaned up, we wanna get going soon so we can find the mythril before it gets dark." The blonde explained as he scratched the back of his neck. "Well...if that's what Noct wants to do anyway." A nervous smile graces his lips.

"Sounds like a plan." I state bluntly.

"Cool, I'll let Ignis know."

"Tell him we'll head out in about an hour. Iris and I still need to eat."

"Yeah, I'm hungry." a calm breeze washes over the three of us as Iris pipes up.

"You got it! I'll be up to change in like ten." his footsteps are quiet as he drifts back down the hill.

I turn my head toward the tiny girl standing beside me, her eyes meet mine and we both let out a small giggle. Well, mines more of a breathy chuckle, either way, we're covered in beef, noodles and broth and I hate being sticky so it's time for a shower. My arm wraps around her waist and I haul her slender body over my shoulder.

"Noctis!" she hisses through her teeth and flails her legs.

"Shh." I tease as I walk her into the house.

"Prompto said he'd be back up here-"

"In ten minutes. He really means twenty." I cut her off smugly.

"I think you wanna get caught." She whines and stops struggling.

"Eh."

"Eh? Noctis are you-"

"Calm down Iris, it's probably fine."

"Taking a shower together isn't-"

"You tried to race me."

"I beat you-"

"I'm a sore loser."

A small squeak slips from her lips as I place her on the bathroom counter and close the door, twisting the lock with my fingers. Behind a closed door, once more my lips claim her's and she buries her fingers deep within the layers of my dark hair. Our tongues tangle together and my hands roll up her trembling thighs until I grip the hem of the shirt I gave her.

The cloth fights me a bit, it's wet and it wants to cling to her ivory skin. I can't blame it. In less than three rather unsmooth moves I manage to work it off my giggling girlfriend. Wait, can I call her my girlfriend? "Hey, Iris." I mumble against her giggling lips.

"Hm?" her arm moves to cover her exposed breasts.

"You're my girlfriend, okay?"

"That's a hell of a way to ask me." Her dark eyes search my blue ones.

"I don't ask for things, I just...kind of...get them." my voice is kind of drull as I explain myself, which I'm not exactly used to doing. I never had to before.

"Well….you're lucky I've waited to hear you call me that like...all my life or I'd rabbit punch you in the jaw, prince or not." Her soft pink lips capture mine and I toss the sopping wet shirt to the floor. Shaking fingers fumble with my pants button and her nose crinkles in frustration.

"Is it really that hard?" I raise an eyebrow watching her struggle.

"It's just difficult to get the button through the stupid holey-thingy." She explains in a childish pout as she aggressively shoves them down my hips, boxers and all, they pool around my ankles. My arms close around her waist and her legs swing around my hips as I carry her into the shower that isn't running yet. Now it's my turn to wrestle her wet shorts down her full thighs.

"We have to hurry up and clean off." She reminds me gently as I toss her clothing aside and her hand falls back onto the hot water knob. Loud plumbing shakes the room and warmth washes over the two of us. As she works shampoo into her hair, Iris sings and I can't help staring at her while she does.

Her voice is pretty, not professional, not incredible, not even angelic but it's care free and it's almost as sweet as when she says my name. I've never wanted to be responsible for anyone but myself and maybe this is a small, selfish step in the right direction but I'm never going to let anything hurt her.

* * *

 **{Iris' POV}**

"I'm sorry that you're the only one who drives." I murmur to Ignis while my eyes shift toward a sleeping Noctis.

"It's quite alright." his smooth voice responds tersely. It's almost hard to believe how much room there is in the backseat when Glady isn't back here. For some reason this car ride feels slow, and I just want to get out and walk around despite the fact that we've only been driving about two hours. "If you don't mind my asking, Iris, why are you not asleep? The rest of the car is."

"I'm not tired, plus I'd feel awful if we were all sleeping and you were just kind of chaperoning." Soft wind moves through my hair as we cruise down the street. "Plus it's so nice out and I wouldn't wanna miss all the pretty scenery. I don't exactly know how much of the world I'm gonna see after you guys leave, ya know?"

"Is that something that troubles you?" Ignis asks gently and I notice his eyes watching me in the rearview.

My teeth take my lower lip hostage and I sigh softly "Yeah, to be honest. I guess I worry about what's gonna happen after Noctis and Miss Lunafreya get married."

"Everything will change for the better, Iris. I can assure you." says Ignis without a single doubt in his tone.

"Ya know, change isn't always easy for me." my eyes lid and I settle into my seat, resting my chin atop the car door as I watch the trees pass us by. "Never has been. Every Time something big changed for Glady and me it always ended in someone getting hurt."

"What do you mean? If you don't mind my asking."

"Well for one, I was a huge surprise for my family, Mom wasn't supposed to be able to have kids after Glady was born and like a miracle, almost out of nowhere, at least that's how my Dad explained it, she became pregnant with me." my hands fold politely in my lap before I begin to fidget with my skirt. "She…" I draw in a deep breath. "Died giving birth to me. Power shifted in Insomnia and Dad had to leave me and Glady, and then it shifted again and Glady had to become Noct's bodyguard earlier than expected. It was rough on him, trying to care for me and make the Amicitia name proud. When Glady left for this escort mission, I felt something awful in the way he said goodbye to me and Insomnia was attacked, Dad died alongside King Regis. When I got to Lestallum, I could actually see myself living my life there and I thought...maybe this time it won't be so bad and good can come from this...but then Jared died...and….well...you get the idea... change has never been….a good thing in my experience so...it makes me...nervous."

"It will not be that way this time around." Ignis promises with a small smile. "I must apologize, Iris. I find it so easy to look at you and forget just how much you have endured."

"I try to make it that way." I smile back. "I don't want to be defined by this stuff, it's not who I am. I wanna smile, no matter what happens. My brother worked so hard to make me happy my entire childhood and he did that no matter how he was feeling so, I have to smile. I owe it to Glady." a soft rustle fills the air as I cross one leg over the other.

"You must never allow anyone to dull that spark of yours, Iris." his voice is smooth and warm.

"I won't." I promise.

Ignis brings the car to a steady halt near a swamp and Prompto startles awake. "Are we here? Did we find it?" The tired blonde mumbles rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"No." The confidant states cold and sincere. "We are going to search this swamp and we cannot subject the Regalia to such a thing."

"But you just pulled leeches OFF of us." Prompto whines and I reach over, giving Noctis a gentle shake.

The driver's door clicks shut as Ignis steps out onto the street and Prompto continues "Is no one going to answer me about the leeches?"

"Noctis." I smile softly. "Wake up sleeping beauty."

"Maybe he needs a prince to kiss him." I fall back as Prompto jumps between Noct and I smacking his lips in a mocking manner. "Come on princess, wakey wakey." he leans in close and Noct disappears. The blonde tumbles forward and smacks his face into the car door as Noct materializes behind me just outside the car. He leans over the car door, his chin almost grazing my shoulder.

"Don't ever try to kiss me again." his voice makes me jump as his blue eyes narrow at Prompto, who's rump is sticking up in the air.

"I wasn't really gonna do it man." The gunslinger squeaks as he slides out of the car, rubbing his nose with his fingers.

A small giggle slips from my lips and I catch Noct smiling.

"While the day is still young." Ignis reminds us tersely.

The four of us make our way into the swamp, muddy water soaks into my boots and I suppress the want to complain about my squishy socks. "Did you have a good nap, Noct?" my eyes flicker toward his face.

"Actually, yeah. Than again, sleep is always good." he rasps as his hands slip into his pockets. There he goes again, prince to couch potato in the blink of an eye. "How about you?"

"I didn't really sleep at all, Ignis and I talked instead." my shoulders shift up and I shrug. Behind us Prompto is digging through the mud, looking for any hint of the precious stone.

"Don't see anything!" he chimes. "Time to look somewhere else and leave the leech filled swamp!"

"No." Noctis smirks. "We've gotta look deeper, in the really leech infested water."

A glance over my shoulder and I can see the blonde's skin crawling. "Why are you so mean to him?" I tease, giving Noct a playful shove.

"Just preparing him for life, someone has to." The prince responds and Ignis throws a hand up to quiet us all. "Is something-" Noct's eyes follow his butler's pointing finger. "I see."

"Who is that person?" I whisper softly.

"Just stay behind me, okay. He gives me the creeps." Noct's hand grips my shoulder and moves me back as we trudge toward a man with wispy maroon colored hair and a disconcerting smile on his face.

"Gentlemen." The chancellor greets warmly. His eyes move from Noctis, to Prompto, to Ignis and finally, he tips his head to the side and a bit of surprise befalls his face "And lady, what a pleasant surprise."

"Is there something we can do for you?" Ignis shifts his glasses into place and bites the corners of his lips.

"As it happens, the four of you are scampering around an area that is just crawling with my imperial friends, but fear not, Prince Noctis, I will put in a good word for you." his voice makes me uncomfortable, every word that slips from his lips makes my flesh crawl inside and out. What is wrong with this guy? "Did I do something to frighten you, dear girl?" when his attention turns to me, a small gasp slips from my lips.

In my head I keep telling myself not to cling to Noct. I can handle myself, this guy clearly knows my guys, so it's fine. "Nothing like that!" I force a smile and move out from behind the prince. Reaching my hand out to greet him I say calmly "My name is Iris, it's really nice to meet you mr-"

"Izunia, Ardyn Izunia." his callous fingers wrap around mine and he pulls my knuckles to his smirking mouth. "Charmed, I'm sure."

"Now that we all know each other." Prompto is the one who hooks an arm around my waist and pulls me back. I glance up at him in confusion. His only response is to shove me behind him. The three of them stand in front of me now, like a shield and I can see that Noct's hands are shaking in the fingertips.

"Let's talk about why you're here then, could it be that you're looking for mythril?" his soft eyes shift back to Noctis. Prompto squeaks and Ardyn smiles "I see, it's a rather precious resource and I am sure you would rather avoid unnecessary quarrels, seeing as in place of your muscle you've brought Miss Iris along, follow me. We'll find you a guide." he turns his back and starts to walk, as if he knows we'll follow.

It's dark inside the swamp and Prompto keeps his fingers clasped around my slender wrist "It's okay, Iris."

"Prompto, I'm not afraid of the dark." I murmur softly.

"It's okay to admit that you're afraid." he quips.

"You can hold my hand if you want to." I whisper with a giggle.

"How sweet." Ardyn purrs from up ahead "As I was saying earlier, mythril is precious and I can't let just anybody dig it up."

"But you'll help us dig it up?" I can almost see Noctis' cocked eyebrow, I don't even need to see his face.

"I never said that!" Ardyn breaths as if the idea were preposterous.

"Of course you didn't." Prompto mumbles with a voice full of irritation.

"Dear me, did you see that?" Our guide asks in quick response.

"See what?" The blonde clings more tightly to my hand.

"I do believe something moved out there, in the dark." Ardyn teases and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"That's enough, leave Prompto alone." Noctis interjects quickly..

We come to a halt and Ardyn smirks "Oh don't look so sore, I was just having a bit of fun."

"Yeah, well he's no good to me a nervous wreck so, knock it off." There is no slack in Noct's tone, he's dead serious.

Before us stands a large stone building. I have no idea what it's doing way out here but it looks like a tomb. "If it's alright to ask, where did your fourth man run off to? Could it be that he is...oh dear is young Gladiolus no longer with us?" a certain sinister undertone befalls Aryn's voice.

Anger bubbles up in my throat, is he implying that Glady might be, NO. "You don't talk about my brother that way!" I scream. Noct grabs my arm and shoots me a look that tells me to stop everything I'm doing.

"Iris." The prince warns, trying to hold me back.

"Your brother?" The chancellor quirks his brow and his gaze falls on my face. "Iris Amicita, is it? I apologize for speaking in such a crass manner, dear girl. I had no idea I was among family."

"You'd better believe it-"

"Iris, stop." One final yank and Noctis swings me around so he can look down into my eyes. "He doesn't mean anything by it, just...settle down."

"Such fire." Ardyn chuckles. "No wonder you brought her along, much better than being a trio, is it not?"

When none of us answer, the man sighs "Well then if you will excuse me, I will return shortly." He disappears into the tomb and Prompto suddenly starts to breath normally again.

"Who is that guy, Noctis?" I ask raising my eyebrow. "Why do you let him talk to you like that?"

"It's hard to explain, okay?" The prince murmurs. "He's the Chancellor of Niflheim."

"He's….so when he said his imperial friends...Noctis those people bombed Insomnia...they killed your father-"

"I know!" Noct snaps.

"You weren't there!" I snap back.

"Now is not the time to fight." Ignis steps between us. "Iris, Mr. Izunia is trying to help us and trust me, we do not like it any more than you do."

"Ignis-"

"I cannot imagine the things you saw when you were evacuated from Insomnia." his smooth voice is warm. "And while he may seem unfeeling toward the matter, I can assure you that Noctis can't bare to think about those things. We will discuss this later, for now we must stay on our toes and cooperate."

"Okay." I give in. "Sorry Noct." my eyes shift toward him.

"I'm sorry too." The Prince's head lolls back and he looks up at the thicket of trees blocking out the sun.

"Right this way!" Ardyn's voice breaks through the dark and Noctis takes the lead. Our footsteps are loud as we make our way into the ruins of the tomb. Waiting for us inside is Ardyn, beside him is a beautiful woman all dressed in black.

"So you're the 'New recruits' they sent over for 'special training'." Sarcasm drips from her tone in waterfalls. "Nice cover, runaway Prince." her lips turn up into a small smirk. "I told you we'd play again, pretty boy."

My eyes immediately shift to Noctis and I raise an eyebrow at the dark haired male I am now calling my boyfriend. I can't exactly get all jealous with Ignis and Prompto standing there so I say about all I can "Something you wanna share with the class, Noct?"

"What? No." blush lights the prince's ivory cheeks and I cross my arms over my chest. "If nothing I want to know why I should trust you." Noctis states in a murmur.

"There wouldn't be a single gil in it for this former mercenary. I'm being paid to help you find the mythril you're looking for." Platinum hair falls over her face in a messy manner as she places her hands on her full hips.

"And I leave them in your capable hands Commodore Aranea Highwind. Happy trails." the strange man called Ardyn slips outside and disappears into the swamp.

This place is a mess and I'm not even sure that it is a tomb anymore. Water soaks everything all the way up to my ankles and there's a door just up a set of unstable looking steps. Heat and moss are heavy on the air. "Are we going to be searching this building for mythril?" my voice is soft.

"Yeah, once it gets dark." Aranea answers me as she walks up three steps, shaking water off her shoes she takes a seat where it's dry. "We've gotta wait till nightfall to get in so relax."

"You mean we have to hang around until daemons flood this swamp?" Prompto cries out nervously. "No way! There has to be another way in!"

"It's the only way in." The dragoon girl mumbles as she places her head dress by her hips, unmasking her beautiful porcelain face. "You can run around until you're blue in the face kid, but it still won't open until nightfall."

"Ignis?" my eyes shift toward the adviser "Any thoughts?"

"For now we have to assume that knows what she is talking about." His eyes lid as he walks toward where the dragoon is sitting.

"No need for the formality, Specs." Aranea cackles. "This isn't our first dance."

"It's still pretty early, should we hunt?" My lips form a small smile. "Ignis could cook something really amazing and we wouldn't have to stop looking to eat later."

"Setting up camp briefly is a marvelous idea, Iris." The adviser turns his eyes to Noct, Prompto and I.

"I call firewood duty!" Prompto throws his hand up in the air.

"Iris and I will head back to the car and grab your meat cooler." Noct rolls his eyes at Prompto's unwillingness to venture into the swamp.

"And I will build a fire pit." Ignis states finally. "Noct, would you and Iris be opposed to grabbing the sleeping bags from the Regalia as well?"

Water shifts around my feet as I make my way toward the door we came in through "Not at all, Ignis."

The three of us walk out into the swamp and Prompto heads for where it looks dry to gather firewood. At first, the walk is silent and I'm nervous. My eyes avoid Noctis and I take my mind off things by staring at the beautiful willow trees. Once I know we're alone I finally speak up "I really am sorry...about earlier."

"It's...not a big deal, Iris." his voice is husky and his eyes shift forward. They're made up of ice and snow, so cold and unfeeling in this moment. "You reacted like anyone in your situation would have."

"I'm sorry because I tried to make it sound like….I was mad at you for associating with someone responsible for your Dad's death, but really I was just...mad at you for associating with someone responsible for….my Dad's death….for what happened in Crown City...and…I was being so selfish, Noct. I'm sorry."

"Are you not hearing me, Iris? I said it's fine." The Regalia comes into view and he climbs inside, pressing a button to pop the trunk.

"But it's not fine. Noct, that was terrible of me."

"Iris you're upset about my end too, I know you are because I know you care. You just feel bad because you're mad for yourself too. That's just….dumb. You're allowed to have emotions." Noctis walks around the car and presses a kiss to my cheek as my hands grab up the sack full of four rolled up sleeping bags. "I forgive you, okay. But you're gonna annoy me if you keep apologizing. I'm sorry that I never told you about Ardyn, I didn't think it would be an issue until now."

"I forgive you too." I turn my head into his kiss and capture his lips with mine. He takes a moment to push my back against the car and I wrap one arm around his neck. This kiss isn't heated or lustful, our tongues stay in our mouth and our lips move slowly. This is delicate, innocent. Loving.

"Let's head back." I murmur against his mouth. "I'm hungry." Rain drops break against our noses and we laugh softly. Slowly, I shift around Noctis so he can grab the meat cooler and my eyes shift toward the woodland area on the other side of the road.

My lips purse as I watch a figure shift about in the shadows. I narrow my eyes trying to get a better look. What is it? Again it moves, and this time it falters, stumbling forward a bit. This is a person. "Noctis." I quip.

"Do you see something?" He asks as he slams the trunk shut. A loud groan fills the air. The voice is familiar. The rain starts to come down a little harder as clouds eat away the blue sky. "Iris?'

"IT'S GLADY!" the words leave my mouth in a horrified shriek and I lunge forward, darting across the road as the sack slips from my hand. The blue burlap bag rolls into the road and I tear into the woods. "GLADIO!" I cry out, not stopping to think about what I'm doing or consider any other option. That wounded figure is my brother, I'd know him anywhere. "GLADIO!"

"Iris, what are you talking about?" Noct is running beside me now. "I don't see him, I don't see anyone!"

"He's here!" Mud sloshes beneath my boots and I leap over a rotted log. "GLADIO!"

* * *

 _ **{Noctis' POV}**_

I don't know what she thinks she sees. I just know I don't see anything except the trees. Iris is faster than she looks, and stronger. Everytime I catch up, she manages to fight me away. I warp after her until I can't anymore, until my body hurts and my arms shake. I've never felt so tired in my life. "Iris, he's not here!" I call out to her as she climbs down into a marsh and slides down a muddy hill. I groan and climb down after her.

Tears roll down her cheeks and she squeaks as she looks around "Noctis, I saw him. He was hurt, he needed help." she falls to her knees in the mud and buries her face into her hands. "I'm not crazy."

"It's okay." I pant softly as I take a seat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Why didn't you listen to me when I said stop? You just kept running."

"I kept seeing him, he'd be gone and then he'd be resting near a tree not too far ahead. Noct...I swear, I thought my brother was-"

"You might just be stressed out, maybe you should have stayed back at the cabin-"

"Noctis, I'm not stressed about this relatio-"

"I wasn't even talking about that, Iris. I mean...all the evacuations and all the death. It might be getting to you. I wouldn't blame you...if it was."

"I know what I saw, and...Noct...I saw Glady and now I'm scared because I don't know where he is." she cries as her fingers dig into the wet fabric of my jacket. I feel her forehead press into my shoulder and it makes my chest hurt. I don't know how to help her, I didn't see Gladio.


	4. Entombed

_**Author's Note:** Thank you again for all your support and just another reminder that this fic is rated M. Please R&R, I love to know that you're all enjoying the story!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four:**_ Entombed

 _ **{Noctis' POV}**_

It's pouring rain and we've been walking around in circles for hours. Neither of us can see through the rain and I can't seem to get a bar of single on my phone. No matter how loud we shout or how long we walk in a straight line, nothing changes. No one answers and with every passing moment it gets closer and closer to nightfall.

Iris feels terrible, I think at this point she accepts that Gladio isn't anywhere near here and she was mistaken. "Noct it's getting dark." Iris quips and I know she's right. I can't believe how lost we are. When she took off running she zig-zagged and rounded so many corners, and with as much warping as I did to catch up to her, I have no idea where she zigged, zagged or turned. This swampy forest all looks the same no matter where I look.

It's so dark I'm worried that if I let go of the hand I'm holding I'll never see Iris again. "Stay close." I command over the sound of the storm.

"Noct I'm so sorry!" She wraps herself around my arm. "This is all my fault!"

"You thought Gladio needed us-"

"But I was wrong!" She screams and her voice strains, I look down into eyes that betray every emotion she's ever felt. Pain glitters in her brown irises despite her tears being obscured by the rain. "I don't know what to do! Should we stay here?"

"We can't stay here, Iris. Even if…" my jaw quivers and I feel goosebumps rising on my skin. "Even if we're going the wrong way we have to find a place to camp. The daemons will be coming out any minute now."

"What about the mythril? What about Prompto and Ignis?" Thunder cracks and lighting casts an electric glow over the marsh. A loud shriek erupts from the back of Iris' throat as a tree cascades to the ground in the near distance.

"If we don't go too far from here, I think everything will be okay, but we've gotta find shelter." I shout, I hate yelling but she's not hearing me otherwise. The world around us seems alive as I lead Iris through the marsh. Hungry eyes follow our every move and a sword materializes in my free hand.

"What is it?" Iris whispers softly.

"Not something I want to fight in this storm." I answer as I recognize those bright yellow eyes. Of all the things that could come stalking us tonight, it had to be a coeurl. Are there more of them? Is it just this one? Can I keep track of Iris and fight? Has Iris ever actually fought anything in her life? So many questions roll through my head and I start to feel dizzy.

"Iris, stay back." I whisper as the great beast steps from the shadows. This coeurl isn't full grown, she's not much bigger than an average tiger. My saving grace, unless there are more of them.

"What can I do from behind you?" My girlfriend's sweet voice meets my ears and she disappears from my sight, consumed by the shadows and rain.

"IRIS!" my voice catches at the end and the coeurl's vicious growl tears through the storm louder than any thunder. I warp to the side and the animal charges my residual shell. My heartbeat fills my ears and I feel like I'm going to be sick. Where is Iris?

As the creature shakes off ramming a tree head on, I warp into it's side with my sword and it cries out into the night. Rain beats against my skin and I still can't see Iris. Maybe she ran to safety. "IRIS!" I try one more time, turning my eyes toward the dark sky. Weight and claws come down on my shoulders as the coeurl knocks me to the muddy ground. Pain surges through my torso as I try to roll onto my back, the mud is almost suffocating as it cakes onto my face. An attempt to warp only results in pain and I cry out into the earth. The creature on my back is heavy and as her large paw comes down and claws tear into my shirt I arch my back.

"Oh no you don't!" her voice is a godsend and a nightmare.

Sloshing around in the mud, I lift my face enough to beg her to stay back "IRIS NO! Get away from here!"

* * *

 _ **{Iris' POV}**_

My fingers strain as I jump fearlessly from a tree branch and land on the beast's back, it writhes but I hold on and reach forward, digging my fingers into her fur to keep a grip. "NOCT GET UP!" I scream over the sound of the rain, my speech broken apart by all the creature's rapid movement. My hand reaches forward, feeling around until I get a grip on one of her long whiskers. It hurts, like grabbing an exposed wire with wet hands. For Noct, I endure it.

He's hurt, blood drips from his back and I bite my lip and move for the other whisker, I want all her focus to be on me. The feline lunges backward, and shifts onto her hind legs smashing my back against a large tree trunk. A loud whimper escapes my lips as I slam my left fist into her spine. A plethora of cracks follow and she gives in, tearing toward the other side of the marsh on all fours with me still clinging to her back. Noct is laying on the ground behind me now. At least he's safe.

"Iris." My boyfriend calls after me "On the count of three get off of her!"

"Aye! Aye! Captain!" I groan as the creature sends another shockwave through her whiskers that are wrapped around my wrists.

"One!"

I let one whisker go.

"Two!"

My eyes narrow and I look for a good stopping point as the creature continues to race toward the mouth of a river.

"Three!" Noctis disappears and leaves of trail of blue sparks in his wake and I roll off of the coeurl. My mistake was thinking her whisker would uncoil from the wrist I'd left it around just in case something went wrong, she veers to the right and drags my body through the mud. Rocks and twigs bite into my flesh as I scream.

Noct materializes mid air with a sword raised high above his head and determination in his blue eyes. Like lightning, he strikes, swift and sure. The beast's head rolls across the ground and her body falls limp on it's side.

Noct crawls on top of me, panting as rain soaks his clothing and hair "Are you okay?" his words are broken apart by his heavy breathing and his hands capture mine, eyes scanning the red marks that trail up my arms. They remind me a great deal of marks left behind from jellyfish stings.

"Yeah, I think so." I respond softly as my eyes stare up into his, "Noct that was amazing."

"You...broke her back, Iris. You slowed her down enough for me to do-" I cut him off with a warm kiss, I don't care that we're both covered in mud and everything tastes like dirt.

"Don't sell yourself short." I smile into his mouth as my eyes lid.

"What can I say?" The prince winces

My tone fills with concern "Are you alright? That looks like a lot of blood."

"I won't lie, it doesn't feel great. Could you take a look at it when we get somewhere dry?"

"Of course." I nod my head and he helps me to my feet. We start a commute toward the water, though the bank is slightly flooded and the amount of water in my boots is insane. Noct's arm is slung over my shoulder as I offer support and keep mine on his lower back.

"Do you think anyone lives near the river or at least used to?" my voice is soft as we make our way up the shore. This storm hasn't let up even a little.

"Beats me." The prince murmurs and a groan falls from his lips. "Can you see anything up there?"

"Um…" I squint my eyes in a sad attempt to make out a shape in the distance through the trees and the fog. "Actually.." a smile crawls across my lips "Actually, Noct I do!" Every ounce of willpower in my body pushes me forward. I can't make out what it is, but it's a building and it's not big enough to be an Imperial base so that means shelter and Noct needs medical attention, so it's perfect.

The building is almost dome shaped and seems to be made up of polished ivory. It's clearly been here awhile and it's hidden well within the marsh. "Iris this is…" he's lost his breath.

"Do you know this place?" my head turns toward him and I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sort of." his eyes are wild, they move in every direction as if he's searching for something.

Beneath our feet, the ground shakes and rocks kick up from the earth. "Noct-"

"Run into the tomb." His voice is a rasp.

"I'm not leaving you." I whisper back.

"I can handle myself like this but I can't protect us both-'

"Gladio isn't here!" I argue. "None of them are, you're hurt, whatever that thing is it's huge! Noct. We can fight it on our way out but you are not fighting it now, I'm putting my foot down." I grip him roughly by the arm and pull him toward the building.

"Iris." In the way he speaks I can hear that he lacks the strength to argue. Masked by the fog and the rain, I haul the heavy iron doors open and we slip inside, finally safe from the storm. The door closes with a loud creak and I sink to the floor with my back against it. The room, like the outside is all polished ivory and lanterns burning with everlasting blue dangle from the ceiling to light it.

With an uncomfortable plop, Noctis' jacket is cast to the floor in a wet heap. My eyes focus on it as my breath burns in my throat. "We're gonna be okay, Noct." I promise him as I look toward the middle of the room, there's a sarcophagus hoisted up on an ivory pedestal, adorned with a beautiful statue. I can't place a name to it's likeness but I think I've seen him before, maybe in a book. "This...really is a tomb." my voice rasps. "Who buries their dead way out-:

"My family." Noct immediately takes a seat in front of me, crossing his legs as he slouches forward.

Sharp pain strikes me right through the heart and I bite my lower lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." my fingers start to peel his shirt away from his skin. Blood, mud and rain work against me as the cloth clings to his open wounds. "Damn it!" The prince hisses through clenched teeth.

Wet bangs dangle in my field of vision as I whisper "I'm really sorry, Noct."

"Just keep going, I'm fine. Do you have anything to help it with?" tremors wrack his body.

"I always have a small medical kit on me, I can clean it up and-"

"Good." his words become muffled as he buries his face into his hands.

"It's okay to scream, Noct. I'm not going to love you any less-"

"I don't want...to see you cry." The words come out strangled.

"That's silly." I murmur as I peel what's left of his shirt off. "I would only be crying because I care."

"I never want to see you cry...and I definitely-" a sharp hiss breaks his words apart. "Never wanna see you cry over me."

My heart feels heavy in my chest. Luckily the claw marks in his back aren't too deep but they are painful to look at. Four long ligatures full to the brim of tattered flesh and dried up blood. Slipping my fingers into the pocket of my floral vest I pull my first aid kit out into the open. It's something of my own creation. A tiny disc with four sections. The first is full of colorful moogle shaped second is full of hard candy to make the vitamins taste better. After that comes the not so fun stuff, a space for peroxide and a space for spools of thread and needles. "Here." my fingers push a purple moogle into his mouth.

"Iris!" he chokes softly, gagging on the taste.

"Swallow it." I command with a straight face.

"It's horrible!" I hear him swallow hard and his breathing becomes erratic.

"That's why these exist." I sing softly as I reach around again and shove a caramel flavored candy where the vitman used to be.

Despite his grumbling, I can hear him enjoying the candy. Him and his sweets. I just wish I had something chocolate for him. While he enjoys his snack, my fingers get to work on rolling a pearl of peroxide over each wound. They feel almost like gel or a dippin-dot, but instead of ice cream it's medicine and it's more portable than the big bottles of liquid.

Music fills the air unexpectedly and I jump a bit as Noctis pulls his phone from his pocket. He must finally have signal. "Hey." The prince answers quietly.

On the other end I can hear Ignis' smooth voice in murmurs.

* * *

 _ **{Noctis' POV}**_

"I imagine you did at least try to call?" My adviser snaps softly in my ear.

"Yeah, the storm made it kind of hard." I mumble and shift my shoulders as whatever Iris is using to clean my cuts starts to sink in.

"Where are the two of you?"

"No clue." a small groan slips from my lips.

In the background I can hear Prompto shouting questions over Ignis' shoulder "Are they safe? Is everything okay? Do I have to find a new best friend? Is everyone gonna die? Is-"

"That is quite enough of that." the British man mumbles under his breath. "Noct, why did the two of you run off in the first place?"

"Honestly? Iris thought she saw Gladio and apparently he looked hurt."

"That is...awful and so very unlikely…" Concern fills Ignis' voice.

"Yeah, I know but she really thought- that doesn't matter. The point is...she took off and I followed. We got lost, it got dark and here we are."

"And you have no idea where we can find you?"

"No, and it's too dark to see out here so just...look for the mythril. I'm sure I'll be able to find the road in the daylight."

"Are you sure you don't want us to come looking for the two of you?"

I shake my head and sigh "What's the point? We'd all be lost if you guys tried that so just stick to the plan and don't let Prompto signal all the daemons with his crying." my lips form a small smirk.

"And you are completely sure the two of you will be alright?" I can almost see Ignis' all too cool, judgmental face and it's giving me a headache.

"You worry too much, Mama." Aranea coos from close behind my adviser.

"We're fine." I state finally. "Meet you guys at the car first thing in the morning."

"If you say so." there's a spark of irritation in his voice and I can't figure out if it's toward me, Prompto or Aranea. "First thing in the morning, I will see you and Iris at the car."

"And you'll have the mythril?" I tease softly.

"Indeed."

Prompto breaks in "BYE NOCT! BE CAREFUL! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO IF-"

"Gotta go." I hang up on him and slip my phone back into my pocket.

"Is everything okay?" the beautiful girl sitting behind me asks gently as she moves to stitch up a deep cut. It stings but not so much because her medicine numbed my skin and I think there were painkillers in that moogle.

"Yeah, everything's fine." My hands fold in my lap. "The guys are going to find the mythril and meet us at the car in the morning."

"I feel bad, they're doing everything all by themselves."

"Don't feel too bad, they have Aranea."

"Speaking of which." She finishes stitching me up and moves to stand in front of me with her hands on her hips. "What was she talking about earlier?"

"Iris." her name leaves my lips in a soft chuckle "That's just the way she talks."

"So…" her brown eyes turn pouty "I have nothing to be upset about?"

"Pretty much." her hands take hold of mine and she helps me to my feet. "That feels way better."

"I'm so glad...so...whose tomb are we in?" her tiny voice echos from wall to wall.

"Beats me, a king of the past." my footsteps are soft as I approach the altar and tip my head to the side. One good thing came out of this little misadventure, I'm getting a royal arm out of it. "You might….want to take a step back." I warn her and she slowly heads my advice.

* * *

 _ **{Iris' POV}**_

I do as Noct asks and take a few steps back. "What are you doing?" the question leaves my mouth slowly as he lays his hand flat on the hands of the statue adorning the platform. A burst of pink energy in the form of what looks like lightning knocks me back and I stare in wonder as a shuriken ghosts into the air from the altar and Noct's eyes turn the color of a blood moon. I don't know what to think or feel. This is insane, what is going on? An ominous wind fills the room and the weapon floating in mid air swings toward the prince. "No!" my body moves on it's own and I throw my arms around Noctis, slamming my face into his chest as something passes right through me. Slowly, I feel his hands on my back and I look up into his eyes as the red fades to the familiar, beautiful blue I know and love "Where did it go?" I feel my body shaking.

"Inside of me, I guess. I think that's how it works anyway." He shrugs as if it's no big deal.

My brow raises and I cock my head to the side "Inside of you...the...shuriken...is...I…I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Light hearted laughter erupts from the depths of Noct's throat and he pulls me close, placing his hand on the back of my head "I guess it does look kind of scary if you don't know what's going on." his voice is a murmur.

"Noct!" I whine.

"It's no different than the weapons you watch me pull out of thin air...all the time."

"I never thought about where they come from!"

"Really?" He cocks his brow.

"Really!" my tone makes it obvious. "Do you ever think about where blood comes from when you bleed? Your body just kinda makes it happen!"

"And you thought...my body just made swords happen?"

"Yes!" I throw my hands up in exaggeration "Your body also makes you disappear and reappear like a mile out so, yeah! I figured the swords worked the same way, don't you dare look at me like that, Noctis Lucis Caelum!"

"Like what?" his mouth forms a half smirk and a glint fills his eyes.

"Like I'm just supposed to know this stuff!" heat rushes color to my cheeks and my fingers move through my wet hair as I try to regain my composure. Seeing that go down is still messing with me to an understandable degree.

"And here I thought you made me your business." The prince teases and I stick my tongue out at him in sound response. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"So did a fishing pole-"

"What? No."

"Where does it go?"

"It...it just goes."

Thanks to the lanterns, it's warm inside the tomb and there isn't any need to build a fire. The only downside is food but it's not like we're wasting away to nothing. The two of us cuddle up in a corner and use Noct's wet jacket as a blanket. My cheek rests on his bare chest and he stares up at the ceiling as I bite my lower lip. "Do you think the rain will stop before the sun comes up?" I ask softly as my fingers trace over his chest.

"Even if it did, it's too dark to navigate the swamp. We'd have to stay here until morning anyway." Noct's fingers move up and down my arm.

"If it does stop can we maybe rinse off in the river?" My eyes flicker toward his face "It looked pretty clean, from what I could see."

"We'll do that when the sun starts to come up. I want to avoid whatever's out there."

"That's fair."

"Are you...comfortable?"

"As I can be with your dead ancestor right beside us, yes."

"That was….honest." He murmurs as his fingers tangle in my hair.

"Speaking of...honesty...would you please...tell me what's going on? With the floating weapons and that Ardyn guy." when I hear my own voice, I don't like how small it sounds.

"Well, the first part is kind of hard to explain. There are thirteen of them in existence and they are called Royal Arms. Every king of Lucis decent carried one...when they were alive. Only someone with my blood can use them effectively though I don't know what happens if someone else tries...and...finding them all is...important." As he speaks, I lay still and listen.

"Why is it so important...to find them all?" I lean up onto my elbow and look down into his eyes as our noses brush against one another.

'In a way...it honors my father, and because I need to be...strong...to be king and obtaining these special weapons is supposed to...help with that, I guess." Wind howls and the doors rattle a bit. "And Ardyn...he's the Chancellor of Nifelheim, he stole the Regalia...he gave it back...he talks a lot. that's all I've got."

"I guess that answer will have to do." a smile graces my lips and I place a kiss on my boyfriend's bruised shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"I told you, I feel a lot better." he rolls onto his side and his hand dive into my vest pocket.

"What are you looking for?" A jubilee of giggles slip past my lips.

"Your candy."

"Noct that's medicine."

"I didn't say I wanted your moogles."

"What if someone else had to eat one of those horrible things and I had no candy left-"

"It's really good incentive for me to avoid getting hurt." He smirks as he pops a hard candy into his mouth, keeping my little disc in his hand.

My eyes roll back into my skull and I sigh "You can have it."

"I usually can." he mumbles around the food in his mouth.

"Ha-ha" I fake laugh and my eyes lid "It's only because I don't want to argue with you right now."

"I get it but I do like when you argue with me." He catches me off guard.

"But you hate conflict." My eyes search his face.

"Yeah, usually but I also hate being bored and...when you argue with me...you actually win sometimes. You don't just give in and I like that, Iris. A lot."

"Really?" my hand moves to the back of his neck and I work my fingers into his hair.

"Yeah, you kinda tease things out of me that I don't even know are there so, I dunno' I just...appreciate you." He's cut off when I capture his lips with my own. I feel like I kiss him too much but I can't help it, I don't know how many times I'm going to get to kiss these lips in my life and I want to take advantage of the time I have to do it now. I just hope he feels the same way I do.

"I think you're pretty great too." my breath dances across his lips.

The prince places a hand on the side of my face, dropping his fingers downward, he begins to play with the choker I always wear and he leans down, kissing my forehead through my bangs. When his hand shifts lower, his fingers close around the pendant that hangs far below my collar bones, dangling from a long silver chain around my neck.

"It was my Mom's." I explain gently with a small smile.

"Gladio never talks about her." Noct responds and his answer doesn't surprise me. Mom's name is a curse word on Gladio's lips. "What was she like?"

Drawing in a deep breath I shake my head slowly "I don't know. I never knew her." It's a confession, even though I know by now her death wasn't my fault.

"Oh, I see." Noct's blue eyes dull a bit "I didn't really know mine either."

"I know you didn't." My fingers lace with his "I just know she loved you."

"Really now?" a fading smile chases across his marble lips.

"Who wouldn't?"

"Well, I can say the same for you." when those words leave his lips, my heart beats so fast I think it's going to explode, like a spark chasing up a short fuse. Warm lips come down on mine with a hunger and in this moment, I know that he feels the same way I do about our time together. For what feels like hours, we do nothing but whisper and kiss. Our fingers stay laced together except for when I talk him into a game of rock-paper-scissors.

He's talking about King's Knight now and how he wishes he could play it with me. Glady likes it too so I've played before and Noctis is extremely excited about this. I could listen to him talk about fishing and video games for hours. And tonight, I do. I wish I could say that I'm learning something new about the one I love. None of this is new, I already know what fishing means to him and why he loves that mobile game so much. I've memorized the smile that creeps across his features when he gets down to talking about either of the two and I could count the strands of light that pass through his eyes. This isn't new, but it's the longest I've ever gotten to admire it up close for.

We continue like this until the both of us are near sleep, listening to the soft crackle of blue fire where it burns in the lanterns above our heads. Time passes, but I'm not sure how much. I just know there isn't anyone else in the world I'd rather be trapped in a tomb with. As my eyes are half closed I feel Noct murmur against my forehead "Sounds like the storm stopped."

"Is the sun up?" I snuggle into him.

"Not sure." Against all my physical protesting he gets up and stalks toward the door. Pushing it open with his hand, he leans out into the brisk morning air. "Iris, it's safe."

"What time is it?" my voice is a sweet groan as I shift up onto my feet.

"Can you say crack of dawn?" he snickers, covering his mouth with his hand as a yawn breaks through.

"Should we head back to the car?" My cheek leans against his arm.

"I'd say we should rinse off first, Ignis would have a heart attack on spot if he saw us like this and don't even get me started on Prompto." The tired prince groans as he starts to undo his belt.

My eyes turn toward the river, it's blue and a soft mist lingers above it. It does indeed look clean. In the morning light, this area is actually really pretty and without the daemons around I'd almost call it atmospheric. Water from the storm drips from the long tendrils of weeping willows like diamonds. The air is gentle and nips my skin just the slightest bit. A smirk pulls my lips back and I snicker "Didn't Ignis say not to go back in the river."

Noct's arm hooks around my waist and me pulls my vest over my head, kissing my lips when my eyes are covered by the cloth "Ignis is my adviser, he advises. Sometimes I listen, sometimes...not so much." Our eyes meet as he casts my shirt to the ground and his fingers fumble with my bra strap as I undo my own belt and let my skirt fall down around my ankles.

"Go get in the water." I murmur as I cover my exposed breasts with my hands.

"Are you shy?" he arches his brow.

"I mean, we're standing outside. I'm not used to being naked in front of you in the first place but we're standing outside!" To me this makes an obvious difference.

"Squirrels make a difference to you?" his mouth forms a perfect 'O'.

"Noctis get in the water." I deadpan and his throws his hands up in defeat, walking to the river while I steal a glance at his exposed body. It's short lived because he warps into the lake, leaving behind a shell of beautiful blue stars. When he materializes in the blue water, he looks like a painting. All moonlit skin and ebony hair with eyes blue enough to make this crystal clear river jealous. Dirt washes from his skin as he outshines the sun as it's just beginning to fill the sky. If I went blind right now, I think I'd be okay with it.

"Are you coming?" he asks as his hands move through his wet hair, fingers shaking out the dirt.

"Y-yeah!" embarrassed, I stammer and kick my boots to the side along with the soaked socks I will not be putting on. Drawing in a deep breath, I mentally count to three and apologize to all the little woodland creatures as I throw my panties to the ground with my clothing pile and rush into the water, which is freezing. Squeals burst from my lips in spades as I jump around in the icy liquid.

Noct's arms close around my shoulders and he laughs softly against the shell of my ear "Iris, it's not even that-"

"It's freezing Noct!" I scream.

"Ow." The prince murmurs sticking a pinky in his left ear "Iris you could wake the dead."

Swishing his fingers around in the water just before gliding them over my breasts he gives me a look and I narrow my eyes "Don't say-"

"I guess it is cold." he smirks.

"That is so- you are such a little boy sometimes!" I move to slap him only to have him catch my wrist in his hand.

"Nah, you're just used to me not saying much." his smile is soft.

"I might actually like that better." It's a joke, I love everything about him.

"They don't call me Prince Charmless for nothing." Noct sighs as he rubs dirt from my shoulders with his thumbs.

"Well, I should say so." I tease as I lean against his chest.

"How's this?" he asks gently. "You're really...beautiful, Iris."

"Perfect." I sigh happily "But, don't ever just say stuff to be cute, okay?"

"I mean I'm not. I never do. I just kind of say what comes to mind around you and I can, because...it's you." His murmurs tell me how tired he is. In all our talking we both forgot to sleep and I'm tired too.

Soft giggles befall my tired mouth and I look up into the eyes of the one I love "I'm yours." my voice rasps as I wrap my arms around his neck. "You know that don't you?"

"Iris-"

"I've been yours since that first moment." I whisper against his chest as his arms pull me closer.

"So...you just never said anything?"

"I mean...I looked for every opportunity to spend time with you, Noct."

"You would have told me anything else-"

"We couldn't have been together." My brows knit together and my nose scrunches up. "We still-"

"We're not talking about that." his hand covers my mouth softly.

I shove his arm away from my face and roll my eyes slightly "Are you really just going to avoid responsibility until you can't anymore?"

"Uh, pretty much." The prince murmurs

"Typical." I retort as our eyes shift toward the sky all streaked with purple and grey.

"It's really beautiful." Water swishes around my waist and I sink beneath the waves to wet my hair. It feels really good to wash all the mud, blood and dirt off. Like Noct, I don't care much for being sticky.

* * *

 _ **{Noctis' POV}**_

Despite my lack of sleep, I'm not in a bad mood. Last night was one of the best nights I've ever had. Trapped in a Tomb, battered by a daemon, stitches in my back, no real dinner and yet, being alone with Iris all night made everything worth it.

She's been underwater for a few seconds now, air bubbles jump from the depths and pop up, breaking against the morning breeze. In my head I know that we started something painful back in Lestaullum. I just hate that she keeps bringing it up, reminding me that we don't have much time together. Every hungry kiss from her lips is a reminder, I can feel her trying to get as much as she can with every touch.

When I lay my hands on Iris, when I kiss her, I don't want to do it thinking about how many times I'll get to do it after. I want to go slow and drag it out. If I think to hard about what comes next I'll miss what's going on. For instance the week before the guys and I left Crown City, I spent so much time thinking about how much my life was about to change that I forgot to spend time with my Father. Now he's gone and I can't ever get that time back. It's not a mistake I want to make again, with anyone.

Yeah, I'm going to make sure when I'm with Iris I take full advantage of every second, and I'll live in each moment. It's easy to do when we're alone, nothing else matters when she's standing in front of me. I'll kiss her as much as I can, claim her in a way that can't be erased, she says she's mine and I've never been one to share.

Her head breaks surface and she gasps for air, I deny her what she needs and trap her face between my hands, slipping my tongue into her open mouth. For a moment she squeaks and her hands flail as if she doesn't know what to do. As my tongue curls around her's, and our lips find a rhythm, her fingers knot in my hair and I pull her closer. Full, round breasts smash against my chest and my fingers pry us apart, gripping one perfect flesh mound so her erect nipple falls between my middle and ring finger.

Like a cat her back arches and a shiver rolls down my spine. I love feeling her react to my touch. The kiss breaks when I decide she probably needs to breathe and Iris gasps violently into my chest as I run my fingers through her wet hair "Are you okay?" I murmur.

"N-Noct!" The beautiful girl's words are broken apart by labored breaths "We can't do this here!"

"Why not?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"We have to...the car." Brown eyes focus on my face and I snicker.

"They aren't even awake yet, I promise." My fingers slid across her cheek and she leans into my hand needily "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"N-no..no, I...I want it." She states shyly as her pillowy lips press kisses to my thumb. The sound of her sweet voice is enough to make me throb. Without another word I guide her legs around my waist and carry her out of the water, we're both freezing and the truth is there's no good place to do this out here. Her back meets the soft shore and I trail warm kisses down her neck to the hollow of her throat. Beneath me, Iris squirms and clings as she arches into my touch.

Mist shimmers on the air as my fingers move across her cheek. We're going slow this time. No rush. Pink lips press warm kisses to my shoulder as I shower her in affection. It's not cold anymore, we're warming each other with flesh and labored breaths. In her touch, in the way she feels over my back and jawline, there is a claim she's staking. I can feel it. My heart beats so erratically I swear she can feel it against her own chest.

My lips claim her's and I lace my fingers with hers, pushing her hands above her head and keeping them there. "Noct!" Iris gasps raspily as her mouth drops open and her lips form a breathless smile.

"I just want to look at you." I whisper as my eyes assess the soft exterior that encases all she is. Iris is a vision. Perfectly round flesh mounds heave up and down as her face turns the color of cherry blossoms. "What are you thinking?" I ask as I tighten my grip on her hands, forcing them against the ground.

"I think you're evil!" my girlfriend retorts quickly as her legs squirm and I only take this as a challenge. Releasing her hands, I work hot kisses down her chest and latch onto her left breast. A sharp hiss fills the air as her head falls back and her fingers tangle in my hair. Shifting slightly, my teeth graze her tender flesh and she moans for me. She makes me want to kiss her all over. I could do this for hours. Impatience is evident in the way she squirms.

Unlike me, she's not trying to go slow. Iris' demanding hands grab my hair in fistfulls. Sharp pain spreads across my scalp like wildfire as she pulls me into a starved kiss. My hands cup her face and she throws me down onto my back without warning. Her strength really does surprise me half the time.

Her legs straddle my hips and she crosses her arms over her chest with a smug smile. She thinks she's won and it's adorable. "Not this time." I murmur as I warp behind her and pull her into my lap, dropping my fingers down her stomach as my tongue slips over her soft ear lobe.

"Aha! Noct." Nails dig into my thighs as my fingers slip over her swollen clit. As her back arches, I bring my free arm across her shoulders to hold her still. "Slow down." I whisper in her ear.

"Why?" the word is a small whine as it slips past her trembling lips.

"Geez, are you really gonna make me say it?" I ask as I pull her closer, knowing full well she can feel me throbbing hard against her back.

"Yes!" Iris squeaks "If you're gonna put me through it the least you could do is tell me why!"

"We went too fast the first time, I feel like I missed out on you." I answer honestly. There's no need for me to see her face right now, I know that her dark eyes are lidded and I know she's beginning to agree with me because her hands are clasping onto mine, guiding my fingers into the warmth of her mouth as she wiggles her hips and teases my swollen flesh for all it's worth.

My mouth forms an 'O' and I bury my nose into her layered hair as I moan softly. Violent shivers roll up my legs in pleasure waves as her tongue works over my long slender digits. Soft moans erupt from around my fingers as she frees me and pulls my hand between her thighs. I delve into her folds and feel her soaked entrance, so warm and wanton. Her knees knock together and I shake my head "Iris…" I whisper against her ear "Spread them. I won't force you."

"This is embarrassing, I don't know why!" she hiccups.

"It's only me."

"You're the most important person in this world to me, saying it's only you." her breath shudders "Noct you have no idea…"

"Do you...trust me?"

"With my life."

"Spread your legs." I rasp and she does, shakily. "I'll go slow." It's a promise. Leaning into her I slip my middle finger inside and her warmth envelopes me with a greed. Iris hiccups and squirms as she covers her gaping mouth with both hands.

"Does that hurt?" I ask, genuinely concerned as I move my finger around inside of her. Her hips shift with every move I make and she shakes her head without saying a word. As I slip my index finger inside alongside my middle Iris bucks into my hand and my free hand pulls her arm back to curl around my neck. "I want to hear you...Iris."

"O-oh okay." The dark haired girl whispers as she drops her free hand to place it on the back of mine, stroking my knuckles with her thumb as I use my fingers to stretch her insides. My lips press a trail of kisses to the side of her neck and a jubilee of moans fill the air. She's pulling at my hair and I can't deny, I fucking love it. My fingers plunge in and out of her soaked cunt as I suck on her shoulder, leaving behind a faint red mark. Iris' hand moves mine to her breasts. I grab them roughly and pull at her nipples. Soft squeaks fall from her lips and she trembles under my touch, shivering with need. She makes it hard to go slow. "Nocis! Please, please, please." She begs as I curl my fingers and nip the shell of her ear, grazing the sensitive spot with my kanines.

"Is that the sound of a mighty Amicita begging?" I tease, grabbing a handful of her hair, jerking her head back to look down at her beautiful face. "Iris…" I whisper breathlessly as tears stream down her cheeks. "Did I hurt you?" before I can even finish that question I pull my fingers out of her and pull her close.

"You didn't hurt me, I just...I need...Noct...please."

"Right now?"

"Yes, please." she brushes the tip of my nose with her's. Without another word I pull her close and lean her back against the ground, my hands helping her shaking legs to close around my hips. Despite being sleaked in a sheet of sweat, we're both shivering at the brief loss of contact.

Our lips connect and my hands roll down her curves, admiring her soft skin as her legs quiver around my waist. My fingers slip between her body and the ground, grabbing a handful of her bouncy butt. My hips shift and my erection grinds against her warmth as her fingers lace with mine and lust overtakes her dark irses. "Wait." I rasp softly.

"Wait? What wait? Why?" she squeaks as legs tighten around my hips in an attempt to pull me closer.

"We don't have a.."

"Noct..no."

"It's kind of a thing." I smile apologetically but I can't get over how adorable she is right now. Pink flares up in her cheeks and her body is practically crying.

"Can't you…" Iris gestures with her hand and flicks her wrist outward.

I raise an eyebrow at her and tip my head to the side "I've never tried…"

"I mean you can summon a fishing pole…" her voice rasps as she tries to reason. "So it's not just weapons."

"Good point...here goes nothing." I throw my hand out and shift my fingers until I feel something form.

"Hey!" Iris giggles "It worked."

"Seriously?" my response is pure surprise. I really didn't think it would, well thank the gods for small miracles.

Tearing the packet open, I roll the latex sleeve over my shaft and let out a surprised sigh. I really can't believe that worked. "We're gonna have to make a game of figuring out what you can pull out of thin air!" Iris giggles, cut off when I slam my cock deep within her warm flesh.

Beside us, the river is steady and delicate. On occasion I hear the waves shift over the shore and birds singing to greet the day. Beneath me, Iris sings, she screams in a way that she couldn't before because someone might have heard. With every move she challenges me and I melt into her. "Careful!" My lover warns "Don't split your stitches!" I can't help but smile, I love her, I love how she cares for me even when she can't see straight.

"I...I can't believe this actually happened again." She admits against my lips as I slow my thrusts.

"Really? I thought I was pretty clear about wanting more of this." I murmur as she kisses along my jawline.

"I just...didn't think we'd get the chance..I'm...so mm glad we did." Delicate fingers move through my hair and my hands grip her hips.

"Me too. I'm...gonna miss you, Iris. So much. I wish there was a way to take you with me." It's the truth, I want her by my side, everywhere I go from now on. Everything is so unfair, why do I have to marry Luna? Also, why does Luna have to be my friend? Why can't she be someone I don't care about what so ever? It's so painful, but with Iris, it's so worth the pain.

"I'll never leave you, no matter what!" she cries out and I quicken my pace, slamming my tongue down her throat as I pour myself inside her. As I do, she convulses violently around me for what I think is the third time and she trembles, kissing my cheek. My lips press a kiss to her forehead through her bangs and I smile against her.

"I think...we need to rinse off again." she giggles and I nod in agreeance, I really do hate being sticky. Slowly, I pull out of her and when I do the latex holding everything together disperses into blue stars the way anything I summon does and my seed covers my hand. My blue eyes roll back into my head and I groan "Agggh! I should've known."

In front of me, Iris is covering her mouth with both hands and making strange noises. "What?" I raise an eyebrow.

Her eyes fill with mirth.

"Do it." I murmur "Before you explode."

Soft giggles turn to full blown laughter and Iris cries out "That's hilarious!"


	5. Warp

_**Author's Note:** I apologize for the wait once again, I've been busy. I hope you all continue to enjoy the fic! _

* * *

_**Chapter Five:**_ _Warp_

 _ **{Iris' POV}**_

"I see the car!" I chirp as I throw my hand up and wave at Ignis, Prompto and Aranea from across the street. In the daylight it wasn't nearly as hard to navigate the swamp and Noct and I made it out no problem. After a nice cold river-bath the walk was actually really nice, we held hands until just now.

Noct warps across the street and I follow him as fast as my legs will carry me. "The two of you look a fine mess." Ignis gripes and Aranea leans against the car beside him with a small smirk on her lips.

Prompto rushes his arms around the prince and howls "Oh buddy! I was so worried!"

"Seriously?" Noctis rasps as he looks the blond in the eye.

"If you don't mind my asking" The adviser's hands wrap around mine as his eyes examine the burns twisting up around my arms "With what kind of daemon did the two of you find you find yourselves battling?"

"It was a coeurl." Noct states over his shoulder "We're fine. Did you guys find the mythril?"

"Indeed we did." Long fingers push Ignis' glasses into place as he drops my hands and turns his back to me.

"It was crazy Noct!" Prompto throws his hands up in exaggeration "I've never seen so many daemons but it was cool cause' Aranea had our backs." A lazy smile befalls Prompto's boyish face as his arms cross over his chest.

"Yes." a thick, irritated accent fills the air and Ignis' steely eyes turn toward the beautiful woman standing beside him "Thank you, Aranea Highwind, for everything."

"The pleasure is mine, Specs." The former mercenary winks in the butler's direction.

"Tell me, just how much is Ardyn paying you for this endeavor?" There's something strange in the way Ignis is talking to Aranea. True that he's never been a morning person but usually his irritation doesn't bleed into his tone so much. Is it irritation? It sounds like it but I can't tell, Ignis can be hard to read.

"Enough to do the job." Silvery blonde falls over the girl's shoulders and I realize for the first time that her hair is down. Aranea's crystal blue eyes lid and she leans in with a smirk as she whispers something into Ignis' ear. To this I arch a brow, what on earth is going on? The dirty blonde's eyes narrow into icy slits and he sighs.

"So we get to head out soon, right?" The gunman asks as he takes a seat on the trunk of the car.

"All we need now is Gladio." Ignis finally turns his back to the former mercenary.

"Cool! Altissa here we come!" As those words fall from Prompto's lips I find myself drawing back. That's right, they're leaving soon. Somehow...I almost forgot.

"Is that the cavalry I see?" Ardyn's chilling tone causes me to shoot a look over my shoulder. The maroon haired man walks up and stands beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Under his touch I stand tall, he's never going to scare me again. "I was rather worried when I called to check in with Commodore Highwind last night and she informed me that the two of you got a little...lost." the last word is breathy and uncomfortable.

Noct's blue eyes turn on my face and he shrugs nonchalantly "We're back now."

"This swamp can be rather treacherous at night, I do hope you didn't go to too much trouble." One by one his fingers slip from my shoulder, the last being his thumb which tugs my vest over a bit, as if to cover...oh my god he sees the hicky. My heart begins to fill my ears with it's beating and I try my best not to tremble.

"Everything is fine." The prince repeats. I don't think Noct notices what just happened and maybe he doesn't need to. It'd just be one more thing for him to worry about and he's leaving for Altissa soon.

"You both look a little...bruised. If I do say so myself." The chancellor states with a soft smile. "If you say you're alright, I will have to take your word for it, Prince Noctis. I am only here to collect . I trust she was a useful guide?" Ardyn arches a brow.

"She was, we thank you for lending her to us for the night." Ignis answers quickly.

"Lending me?" Aranea pipes up as if the idea were laughable. "I did my job gentlemen and admittedly, I had a little fun. You've got your rock, be on your way, runaway prince." she takes her place beside Ardyn and I take mine next to Noctis. "Take care of yourself, Specs." She murmurs.

"You as well, Ms. Highwind, Ardyn."

"G'bye." I whisper and Prompto slinks into the front seat.

"Thanks again." Noctis opens my car door and I can tell by the look on his face that he wants me to take my seat now.

"I do hope you reunite with your brother soon, Miss Amicitia." Ardyn's voice makes me quiver and my brows knit together. "You have no idea what worrying about someone like that will do to your head."

What does that mean? What is he talking about?

"Thank you again, Ardyn." My boyfriend settles in beside me and we begin a very tense drive with Ignis behind the wheel. For some reason it feels like there are a million secrets being held inside this car and before it only felt like one.

"So." It's Prompto who breaks forty-five minutes of silence "Are we just headin' back to the Cabin, Iggy?"

"Not quite. I imagine that Noct and Iris are both starving, my plan currently is to stop in the first town I see for a bite to eat." In the mirror I see Ignis' eyes flicker toward Noct's reflection for approval.

"Sounds good to me." The prince states as his head leans against the car window. I only nod and stare at my phone where it rests in my hands. For the entirety of the drive so far, I've been trying to reach Glady in some way. Twenty-four text messages and six phone calls to no avail. He'd better be okay. I can't lose him like I lost our parents.

A flash goes off in my face and my hand flies up to rub my eyes "Prompto, what was that for?"

"Smile, Iris!" He chuckles softly as he leans over the back seat, staring at me with innocent blue eyes. "I know you and Noct had a rough night but it's over now."

"Yeah." Shifting in my seat so I can look up at the gunman more comfortably my lips form a small, admittedly fake smile and ask "How was your night?"

"Not too bad actually." He leans his cheek against the head of the car seat and his arm hangs lazily off the back "Aside from being worried about you guys, everything went pretty good. The mythril wasn't super hard to find even if their were a lot of daemons. Aranea hunted and Ignis cooked. Ya know, nothing too eventful." His index finger points toward my forearms "Does that hurt?"

"Yeah, but not like...super bad." My shoulders shrug "It goes numb on and off. Noct is probably in more pain than I am.'

"Pfffft! He can take it." Prompto snickers nonchalantly "I'm just glad you two are okay."

"Me too." Again my eyes shift toward my phone and I draw in a deep breath. What is my brother doing?

"Are you worried about Gladio?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sure he's fine too, your brothers' a lot stronger then he looks and he looks pretty strong so-" the hyper male whistles and I giggle.

"Thanks Prompto." Slowly, I return my attention to the window. In the distance I can see something flying through the air. It's a little too familiar and my hands begin to shake. "Noctis…" my voice rasps.

"What do you see?" His chin rests on my shoulder and I feel his jaw lock.

"I can hear it, is it an Imperial drone?" The confidant asks without stopping the car.

"That's exactly what it is."

"They've been giving us hell since the king-"

"It's just passing through." The prince states finally.

"Shouldn't we try to-"

Noct cuts prompto off "No, we shouldn't. Gladio wouldn't want Iris fighting a small army of imperials unless she had to."

"So you'd charge in if it weren't for me?" I arch my brow.

Something runs through Noctis' oceanic eyes and I feel my heart getting heavy "We're not talking about this, Ignis, drive."

"As you wish."

Anger surges through me, does he really think I can't take care of myself? That is so insulting! A singsong voice full of sunshine chimes in "C'mon you two! No fighting! It's gonna be a good day." Without warning several camera flashes go off in our faces and I bite my lower lip.

"No more awkward silence! Let's listen to the radio!" The hyper guman leans forward and begins to fumble through stations. Out of nowhere a broadcast scrambles through.

" _My marriage to Prince Noctis will not change my calling, I will still visit those in need and I will always be your Oracle." Lady_ Lunafreya's voice fills the car and my stomach twists into a knot. How can she say that? How can she honestly say that this marriage won't change a single thing? Becoming Queen means so many things, how can she raise children if she's traveling all the time? How can she possibly preside over the ruins of crown city with the care it needs and...and still. My brown eyes squeeze shut and I have to bite my tongue. The evacuation of the city runs through my head and the memory burns. So many dead people, so much fire and the daemons...it's all so fresh. I can smell their burning flesh. The city is almost rubble, and Lady Lunafreya can sit and talk as though she's not taking on a huge responsibility, as if she won't have to change her priorities in the slightest.

" _So brave! So strong!"_ The reporter squeals in a most unprofessional way " _Now, Lady Lunafreya, tell us about the dress!"_

Wonderful, my home is gone and news coverage goes to Lady Lunafreya's wedding dress. Sometimes it's really hard to stay positive. Suddenly, Noctis is leaned between the front seats and just as his bride to be starts to answer, everything goes quiet. Did he really just turn that off because of me? Does he think I can't handle anything? Like hearing her talk would remind me that they're getting married? I'm not the one who forgets!

"Does this town satisfy, Noct?" Ignis asks coolly as a small town comes into view. It's cute, kind of folksy.

"Yeah, I just want to eat something." Noctis grumbles and his adviser turns down the road. I lean my head against the window and watch the fields roll by. After what felt like rain that would never end, it's actually nice to see the sun.

We pull into the parking lot of a small diner and I stretch my legs. Prompto is already inside, I guess he's hungry too. Ignis stands beside me and Noct walks on ahead. "Is something the matter, Iris?"

"Mhm. Just a little tired." A gentle breeze blows my layered hair around my face.

"Perhaps a little ebony would serve to wake you." Long fingers push a silver thermos into my hands.

"Thanks Iggy." I giggle softly.

"Don't you start with that too." His blue eyes meet my dark ones as I sip at his beloved coffee.

Hot, dark liquid rolls down my throat. It's rich and thick, the caffeine hits almost instantly and I understand why Ignis drinks this stuff. "Does it suffice?" Ignis inquires softly.

"I don't usually like coffee, I'm usually more of a tea kinda' girl, but this is really good." My pink lips form a smile and I take another drink.

"Careful now, we're sharing." It's a warning, I really do think he'd fall apart without this stuff.

Before handing his thermos back to him, I wrap my arms around his waist and push my face into his chest "Thank you for everything you do, Ignis."

A large, steady hand rests between my shoulder blades and he smiles softly, just a twitch of his lips "There is hardly any need for thanks, Iris, nevertheless, you are most welcome." As we stroll into the diner, I hand Ignis back what belongs to him.

Noctis and Prompto are already seated side by side in a booth. They've already ordered what looks like a nacho platter. My boyfriend is downing little tortilla boats full of cheese. Sliding into the booth with a smile I muse "Is it good?"

"It's awesome!" Prompto answers for Noctis whose mouth is full. Ignis takes a seat beside me, across from the happy blond boy. My fingers feel across the paper menu in front of me and my stomach gurgles with intent, I really am hungry. This place serves quite a variety, ranging from malt shop style food to mexican and fish. Very cool!

"Hey'ya!" A dizzy little redhead slinks on up to our table with a pen and paper in hand. "My names' Effy, what can I get for ya?" her bright green eyes are locked on Noctis.

Blue eyes lid and the prince answers "Yeah, I would like the triple bacon burger, thanks." his fingers curl around the glass in front of him. I think it's a chocolate malt.

Next up is Prompto who is drooling over the pretty girl waiting on us. Noct reaches over and snaps his fingers in the blond's dazed face. With nervous hands, Prompto pushes Noct away and a lazy smile runs across his lips "What would you recommend, Effy?'

"Hmmm!" she taps her pen against her full pink lips "Well, I'd have to say my favorite item on the menu is the Hijiki seaweed salad with anchovy dressing." As the words leave her mouth, I watch Noctis turn a little green.

"I'll have that!" The gunslinger grins "I trust your taste."

"Aint'cha sweet." Effy's emerald eyes turn to me "And what about you baby-doll?"

My eyes flicker toward the menu once more and purse my lips in thought "I would love the fried mushroom plate, also a vanilla malt."

"Any sauce, hun?"

"Ranch, please and thanks so much." I smile.

"And last but not least, what can I get for you?" She shifts her weight to one leg and smiles at Ignis.

"The salmon BLT will suffice, Miss. Thank you so much."

"Nothing to drink?" she asks over the sound of her pen scratching on paper.

"No, thank you."

"I'll be right back with your order!" As Effy walks away she sways her hips and Prompto falls in temporary love.

"Don't be too long!" The blond calls out with a wave of his hand.

"Have you ever met a girl and not hit on her?" Noctis cocks his head to the side.

"Yeah, like tons of girls! I can just sense that Effy has a certain...sweetness about her-"

"What about Cindy?"

"What about her?" Prompto's blue eyes turn puppy dog.

"Effy or Cindy?" The prince rests his cheek on his hand and his elbow on the table.

"Well I can't just answer that on spot, I have to think about it!" his voice is a raspy whine. I watch as Prompto draws into himself, working out the pros and cons on his fingers. Prompto is such a sweet, cute boy. I feel like he could have a girlfriend if he wanted, so I wonder who made him the way he is. Which girl couldn't he have that made him so nervous and flirtatious?

"He said the same thing about Miss Highwind last night." Ignis mumbles and I think it's the first time he's really joined in on a joke.

"Well you can't deny that all three of them are hhhhhot!" It comes out of Prompto's mouth like a defense statement.

Noctis shrugs and his eyes find my face as he murmurs "Not my type."

I smile back but it's gonna take more than that to make me forgive him for sheltering me. I'm gonna spar with him in my brother's place later, kick his ass and prove him wrong. I can so handle myself. Suddenly my drink is in front of me and it runs down my throat all gooey and cold. I love it!

"Geez, Iris don't choke."

My head snaps toward the prince and I raise an eyebrow "Who are you to talk to me about inhaling food?"

"Uh, the king." he snickers softly and I feel heat rush to my cheeks.

"Hey guys! There's a juke box, I'm gonna go check it out." The photographer slides out of the booth and I excitedly climb over a scowling Ignis to follow.

"I'm coming with!" I giggle hot on Prompto's heels. We walk to the other side of the diner and I lean over in front of the machine, flipping through it's playlists. Prompto leans down beside me and his eyes lid. "Why did this thing catch your eye?" I ask softly "Gonna try to pick something that'll impress Effy?" it's a joke, half way.

"No, she's probably way too smart to be won over by something silly like that." His tone is completely honest and my eyebrows turn upward.

"Prompto, that's enough. You're a great guy, any girl would be so lucky." I say it softly so only he hears.

"That's really nice of you Iris."

"I'm serious, ask her for her number."

"I...I don't really want it." he admits quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"The way I act...with women...it's just a front." His blue eyes hold mine and he draws in a deep breath "I can tell you, because I know you won't ever tell anyone else...the reason I do it is because...I'm in love. I have been for years."

"Prompto...if you told Noct I'm sure he'd-"

"Noct?" He gasps "What? No! I'm not- Iris i'm not gay."

"Oh." I smile softly "So...who is she?"

"She'd never even look at me, Iris." his fingers roll over the buttons belonging to the machine and a song I know starts to play. ' _Suteki Da Ne'._ It's sorrowful yet hopeful tone fills the air and it matches the emotion in my friend's eyes.

I tap his nose with my finger "Well, it's her loss."

"Thanks Iris." he murmurs softly as he places his hands in his pockets.

"Will you tell me later?" I can't help it, I wanna know.

The blonde only shakes his head and says "You'd just laugh at me. I honestly feel like I'm insulting her just by caring about her like I do. What can I say? She deserves a king." Despite the pain in his words a huge smile unfolds on his lips as he heads back to the table. I take a moment to watch him, I never thought of Prompto as a guy with layers or secrets. To me he's always been carefree, happy Prompto. I guess it's true, everyone really does keep secrets and everyone really hurts for it.

As I make my way back to the table, Effy sets our food out and Ignis stands so that I don't have to climb over him.

* * *

 _ **{Noctis' POV}**_

"Thanks." I mutter not looking at the waitress as I pull the top off of my burger and grab a leaf of lettuce between two fingers. Wordlessly, I drop it in Prompto's vomit salad. He's not going to be eating any of it anyway.

"Noctis, why are you picking your food apart?" Iris asks with a small smile.

"Are you serious?" my tone says this is obvious.

"I know you don't like green things but you should still eat them, I mean it's good for you." The entire time she's speaking, I continue to drop the things I don't want in my best friend's food.

"Just lemme' know if y'all need anything, ya hear?" the red headed beauty smirks as she leaves the table with a wink "Especially you, cutie." To his own surprise, she's talking to Prompto and I almost don't believe it. I don't care, but I also don't believe it.

Red rushes color too Prompto's pale face and he doesn't know what to do with himself. "Y-you got it!" he stammers and I almost feel sorry for him.

"You okay, dude?" I ask as I lift my burger to my lips.

"Totally fine, man." he rasps.

"Are you even thinking about taking a bite of that?"

"Not a single one, no."

"Worth having to smell it?"

"So worth it!"

"Hey blondie!" Effy calls from the cash register, not far from our table "How's that salad?"

My stomach turns as Prompto shoves a mouthful of seaweed and anchovies down his throat "Soooo good!" he moans as his face turns a sickly green.

I can't fathom going through all of that to impress a girl. Good thing too, because I'd never do it. My eyes shift toward Iris, she's eating her food and avoiding me with her eyes. Is she mad at me? Why? Did I do something wrong? My stomach twists up, I really don't like the thought of her being pissed at me. Maybe she's just worried about Gladio. I think we're all a little concerned.

"Any clue when Gladio is supposed to come back?" I ask as I take a bite of my bacon burger. It's decent, not the best I've ever had.

"Unfortunately no." Ignis' fingers move through his dirty blonde hair and his eyes lid "Hopefully soon. We cannot leave Caem without him." It's the truth and I can hear in my advisor's voice that he's not happy about the conflict of schedule.

"Hey." Iris murmurs around a fried mushroom "Look at this." her finger taps a flyer on the wall, just above the dessert menu "And no Noct, I'm not pointing at the ice cream."

"It's not like sweets are all I think about." I retort as I follow her finger with my eyes, doing my best not to look at the list of ice cream. It's clearly been there for a while, a job offer. A hunt more specifically. The bounty reads, 9,000 Gil. These are creatures I don't recognize though. "I think we can make time for this." my voice rasps. "We'd be doing these people a favor and the Gil would be nice to have when we leave Caem."

"What the hecks' a Mirage?" The gunslinger asks as his eyes roll over the ad.

"They look like pixies to me." I shrug assessing the little sketch "It shouldn't be too difficult."

"Are y'all hunters?" Effy appears out of what seems like no where.

"We sure are!" Prompto beams.

"Awh! Thank the gods, please take care'a those mean little things."

"Do you know what they are?" Iris chimes in.

"Well, no, not really. I just know they've been a lot more trouble than they're worth. No one can seem to get rid of em'. Can ya do it?" Delicate hands find her full hips and her head lulls to the side.

"It's no problem for us!' Light fills his eyes as Prompto answers with pride.

"Y'all are amazin' and ya have my thanks." Effy smiles as she hands Ignis the check.

When I hear Iris speak, I turn my head in her direction "Ignis could you let me out please, I want to get some air before we go heading into the woods."

"Yes, of course." the booth squeaks slightly as they move and I warp over Prompto to follow my girlfriend "I want some air too. Would you get a to go cup for my malt?"

Ignis doesn't respond but I know he will do as I asked. Sunshine hits my face as I walk alongside Iris who is trying very hard to stay ahead of me. Without warning I warp in front of her and capture her shoulders with my hands "Hey, what did I do?"

"Noctis-"

"No, Iris, just tell me, okay? I can't...fix it if you don't." my voice is a murmur and her eyes meet mine. Slowly she starts to give in, craning her head into my chest.

"It's just that you seem to think I can't take care of myself."

"Because of the imperial drone? Iris-"

"No!" She shouts in my face and I jump a bit "No, I actually...understood that call...I was mad about it at the time...but...Noctis you turned off the radio just because you didn't want me to hear about Lady Lunafreya-"

"Oh, that." I sigh "That's what you think? Iris" I draw in a deep breath and admit "I turned it off so I wouldn't have to hear it, I am so tired of hearing about my own wedding...I didn't do that for you. I wish that was the case, I'd sound a little less like an ass."

"Oh." her eyes are filling up with a mix of emotions and she's processing the information. Slowly her tongue slips over her lips, wetting them and she whispers "I was worried you'd say I couldn't go with you guys...on the hunt."

"No way." I lean my forehead against hers "This is going to be a piece of cake, alright? We've got this."

"Thanks Noct." She breathes and I can feel her leaning up. I steal a kiss and we separate quickly, leaning against the Regalia. Ignis gingerly sticks my malt in my hands and Prompto climbs into the passenger's seat. We don't know this area well enough to walk it, so we're driving. "Hey, Noct why don't you give Ignis a break from driving?"

"Fine." I climb into the driver's seat and drop my drink in the cup holder. My girlfriend leaps over the car door, into the backseat and Ignis sighs sleepily behind me. "Did you not sleep last night, Ignis?" My blue eyes shift toward his reflection in the mirror.

"Not much, unfortunately." That's weird, he's usually a pretty sound sleeper.

"Rest until we get there." My tone doesn't do well to convey my concern and in that moment Ignis' blue eyes close.

 _ **{Iris' POV}**_

We drive a good twenty-minutes before we park. My eyes focus on the flyer Prompto took from the diner. The information is pretty vague but it says that these Mirage things aren't typical daemons, they come out during the day as well as the night. I guess that's a good thing, we don't have to camp here.

Beside me, Ignis is fast asleep, long lashes casting shadows over his perfectly sculpted cheekbones. Shadows consume the light as Noctis puts the top up and asks "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Um...Noct." I whisper softly "I think we should let Ignis sleep. You said this one should be easy, right? He's so tired." every word is a soft whisper.

"I don't know…"

"Noct...look at him." I hiss through my teeth. The prince leans over the seat and he gives Ignis a soft shake, when he doesn't even stir I see concern fill Noctis' eyes.

"Just check his phone, make sure the volumes up...and set an alarm so if we're not back in an hour he'll know what's up." As Noctis gives orders, I grab a sleeping bag off the floor and cover the sleeping twenty-two year old up.

"Poor Iggy, he must of had a rough night." The gunman coos as he exits the vehicle.

Before I get out, I set an alarm like Noct said to. "You were there, did you notice anything?" Noctis asks as the three of us start our commute through the woods.

"I mean, no not that I can think of, he seemed fine. Aranea just got on his nerves more than I thought she could." As Prompto recalls the night before he shrugs "He never takes a break, Noct, he probably just needs one."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Noctis sighs.

For awhile, we just walk and try not to talk so that if something is coming we'll hear it. The only sound is our footsteps on the ground. My eyes shift toward the trees, between the branches the sun shines so bright I have to look away. Spots run across my vision and on the air I hear something, laugher? Soft, playful laughter. "Hey guys-" I croak as my hands cover my eyes "Something isn't right." Laughter turns to ringing in my ears and I feel so very...alone. Noctis? Prompto? Anybody? The world around me goes completely dark and my hands fall from my face. Where did everything go? The woods are just gone, from the sky to the earth. I can still feel the heat though.

"NOCTIS! PROMPTO!" I scream so loud my voice catches in my throat. My mind wills my legs to move but they refuse. From the darkness something forms, coffins, three of them just rise up from the void. My hands rest atop the middle one, the name engraved on the silver plaque is, _Gladiolus Amicitia._ Pure terror rolls up my legs in the form of tremors. "GLADY!" my fists beat against the mahogany as I try to force it open "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" As I cry, walls form around me, an altar behind me. Red tapestries roll from the ceiling and red carpet leads to a gigantic iron door. This is a church. Finally the coffin opens and I find myself staring into the cold dead eyes of my big brother. My limbs go numb and I scream until my breath turns to ash on my tongue.

* * *

 _ **{Noctis' POV}**_

Iris is screaming, I don't know why. This isn't like when she thought she saw her brother. My hands grip her shoulders and I call out to her "Iris, do you hear me?" every fiber of her being is trembling. "Prompto-" As I look over my shoulder I watch my friend fall to his knees and to my horror he curls up into a fetal position and begins to scream every bit as loud as the girl in my arms.

"Hold on, you guys….I'll-" Sunspots dance across my vision and the sound of childish laughter fills my ears. The world around me is gone, Iris, Prompto, everything. My back is against a crate and it's hard to breathe the air in the warehouse. What is this? In a flood of darkness, Imperial soldier's surround and something new materializes in my hand. A machine gun? Everything is still, in the distance Iris screams my name, she needs me and not even the gods can stop me from getting to her.

Blood flies through the air as I warp through the crowd and blow the brains out of every man I pass. "IRIS!" my voice is hoarse and bullets rip holes into my black t-shirt. No pain. Why can't I feel anything? Inside of me, something burns and I can't figure out what it is but any moment now I feel like I will burst.

This place is a maze, never ending and so complex. The soldiers are behind me, I think I've lost them but their blood stains my skin. "Iris!" When she doesn't answer I feel anger surging through my veins. If someone hurt her...I'll. The room changes, it's a wasteland of rock and salty air. Are we near the sea? How? Loud screeching fills my ears and Iris runs out from behind a toppling rock formation, the one chasing her...is me...a large gash tears through her chest and I warp toward her, she collapses in my arms and I check for her pulse as my doppelganger warps into nothingness. "Iris." my voice shakes. "Iris wake up."

* * *

 _ **{Iris' POV}**_

The other two coffins contain the bodies of my father and Noctis. My limbs are stiff and my heart aches. I can't handle this. I don't know what to do. The church doors creak open and I turn slowly, to see a slender blonde standing before me. Lady Lunafreya? "Try to understand, Iris." her confident tone fills the air.

"T-try to understand what?" I bark through my tears "Your marriage was supposed to make everything better!"

"No, this." she gestures with an open hand to Noct's coffin "This is the solution, Iris."

"LIAR!" I scream so loud my voice breaks.

"This is the cost of sin, please-"

"You talk like you planned this!" I snap as I feel across the altar for something sharp. A dagger makes it's way into my hand and I charge the girl in front of me.

"Violence is never the answer."

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" tears roll down my cheeks in fountains as her arms fly up into a defensive position. "My brother! My father! NOCTIS!" with every name, I slash through her skin and blood droplets break against the stone floor. "Why can't you just die?" my voice trembles as she falls to the floor.

* * *

 _ **{Noctis' POV}**_

Fire. It's everything I feel and see. In my burning hands I hold a trident and I sheathe it deep within Luna's flesh. In a trick of the light the dead girl on the ground is Iris, Prompto, Gladio, Dad, me. Rain comes down, heavy and hot. I scream my head off as my embers dim and smoke befalls my skin. My head pounds and suddenly I fall back, looking up the steps that lead to my Father's throne. My throne. "I don't understand." my lips tremble and tears roll down my cheeks. Something forms there, it's Luna. She's a child, all dressed in white. Her hand reaches out and her smile says "It's okay, Noctis."

When I reach for her, the floor disappears and I find myself drowning, water consumes my everything and there are no more flames. My head swims with the visions of my dead friends and I try to place how I got here, my last solid memory. I can't, I can't place anything. I remember...Iris. She was crying, screaming for me, I...I have to fight this. I can't just give up, she needs me. Violently, I fight the waves and my head breaks surface without warning. Blackness eats away at my vision and when I open my eyes again, Ignis is staring down at me with cold blue eyes.

Gruff coughs erupt from the back of my throat as I choke on air. Ignis' hand is placed firmly on my back and I look around with frantic eyes. We're in the woods. "One can only assume that you are in shock." his voice is a comfort, I feel myself coming back to reality.

"Are you okay Noct?" Prompto rasps and kneels beside me. I sweep him up in my arms and hold him close. I can't shake the image of him lying on the floor with blood dripping from his mouth.

"What was that?" I husk. My body is trembling, I can't make it stop.

"It seems this is a Mirage's power." Ignis explains tersely "They cast illusions."

"That can't be, the things I saw were-"

"Likely a product of your own subconscious."

"Iggy's right Noct, I saw some pretty scary stuff too, I woke up when Ignis threw an ice bomb and killed the little suckers. You and Iris were gone so we came looking-"

"Have you found Iris?" I interrupt as Ignis helps me too my feet.

"Unfortunately, not quite yet." As Ignis speaks, the world around me becomes clear. It's dark outside now. He's been looking for hours and Iris could be anywhere.

"Don't worry, man. We'll find her." My best friend promises but all I can do is lunge to my feet, all too quickly. "Noct, slow down, panicking wont-"

An axe materializes in my hand and I grit my teeth "I will chop down every tree in this entire forest until I find her!" my heartbeat fills my ears and I can't shake the thought of her alone and afraid.

"I will have to ask you to reconsider." His cool voice only vexes me. How can he be so calm right now?

"And why is that?" my fingers shake.

"Both you and Prompto were rather vocal, listening for your voices helped me to find the two of you. Charging into the night swinging an axe about will not help you to locate Iris."

"It's dark out!" I hiss "If she's lying on the ground somewhere trapped in her own head the way we were she could be eaten alive!"

"Than we'd better get to looking and listening." His eyes narrow behind his glasses and my axe disperses.

* * *

 _ **{Iris' POV}**_

I think I'm in hell. Is this the price of our deranged affair? The church is lit up like christmas and I wear a blood spattered white gown. A wedding dress. In my hands I hold a bouquet of dead roses and my eyes squeeze shut as I will it all away. Why is this happening? Doors open and at the end of the isle I can see Noctis standing, waiting with his back turned to me. "NOCTIS!" I cry out and drop the flowers, holding the bell of my dress in bloody handfuls as I rush down the aisle. "I'm so scared Noct! Please, say something!"

My hand pulls at his shoulder until he turns to face me with eyes made of flame. "Noctis?" I croak and he steps forward, in mid air a circle of ghost like weapons form and his head lolls to the side. I begin to step back and my breathing nearly comes to a halt. Smoke fills the air.

"Why are you running?" the voice that leaves his mouth doesn't sound like his, it's dark and unfeeling. A grin mares his marble lips "I thought I was worth the pain." In a storm of fire and blades he lunges toward me and a blood curdling scream shatters my voice.

Suddenly hands are pulling at my shoulders, my limbs flail and I thrust my fist forward. "No!" I scream as warmth surrounds me and I feel his breathing, his heart. Noctis? My eyes open and my vision comes into focus, his hand is on the side of my face and I feel it, I really feel it.

"Iris." He breathes as his thumb dries my tears.

"Please don't kill me." I whimper pathetically "Anyone but you, anything but that."

"It's me." he promises.

Confused, I look around, we're alone and there's a pond near by. It's dark. Stars and grey clouds fill the sky. How can it be dark? Is this even real?

"How...how do I.."

His lips capture mine, warm and full of concern. Strong, shaking arms close around my waist and pull me kiss breaks and I stare up into his eyes, through my tears I can make out the exhaustion on his face, I can see that he's seen the things I've seen and in the way he pulls me against his chest, I hear him say 'It's over' though he says nothing at all.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note Pt2: So there was a little more going on with Noct and Iris' visions than illusions cast by daemons and I am super excited to see if any of you can guess what was going on!**_


	6. Hurt

_**Author's Note:** Thank you guys for being so patient and for all the support. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I am so sorry it's short._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six:**_ _Hurt_

 _ **{Noctis' POV}**_

Ignis is driving again, Iris just stares out the window beside me, all curled up in my sleeping bag. We've all been quiet, even Prompto. No one wants to talk about the things they saw, or how it felt. Still, I wish Prompto would say something, right now my thoughts are where I can't stand to be. About twenty minutes ago we were paid for our service. Ignis did kill the Mirages after all. I could hardly respond to Effy's heartfelt 'Thank yous'.

Pain creeps into my brain and I find myself rubbing my temples. I've felt this before, when Titan called out to me. This isn't Titan, it's someone else. "Are you okay?" Iris' voice rasps and I look at her with lidded eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I nod slowly, trying to reassure her "How are you doing?"

"I think I'll be okay...I just...I've never experienced anything like that before." She passes me some of the sleeping bag and her fingers lace with mine once our hands are hidden away. I can't blame her for wanting the contact.

"It's never going to happen again." I whisper.

"Prompto." Iris' voice fills with compassion "You doing okay, wanna come back here?"

"I'd really appreciate that." he whispers sleepily and Iris scoots away from me to make room for the blond. Prompto fills the space between us and leans his head onto my girlfriend's shoulder. "Thanks Iris."

"We've all had a rough go of it, we need each other." her voice is angelic and I watch her fingers move through his light hair.

"Perhaps the three of you should try to rest." Ignis breaks in softly "It is dreadfully late."

I can barely hear him, my focus is on the way Iris is comforting Prompto. It seems he's finally come undone, the way the rest of us are too afraid to do. Shivers wrack his body and in perfect time with each tremor, Iris strokes his face and shoulders and hair and she whispers softly in his ear.

I can see Ignis checking on us in the rearview. Always so cool and collected. My body leans back and I stare up at the sky, dark and so full of stars. The air is soft, warm as we roll smoothly down a non-too-busy main road. Maybe we've finally caught a break.

"It's okay, Prompto, you're safe with us." Iris coos and I can't help but wonder what Prompto is so afraid of. He's always been so carefree since high school. I just can't see him being afraid of anything more than spiders and talking to girls. My friend stops shaking and slowly drifts off to sleep, sooner or later so does Iris and so do I. It's a deep, dreamless sleep. Though my ears feel cold and I could swear, I heard someone's voice.

 _ **{Iris' POV}**_

My eyes flutter open and I groan uncomfortably. I didn't sleep long because it's still dark and as I climb out from under Prompto, I shift into the front seat and look at Ignis. "Good evening." He states softly as his fingers slide down the leather steering wheel cover.

"Hey!" I yawn softly as I rub my left eye with my fist. "I figured I'd give the boys some room. I don't think I'm gonna get anymore sleep tonight." I explain flatly.

"I can imagine." The dirty blond nodded slowly. "Iris, I do hate to ask, however I would like to understand-"

"I don't know what Noctis and Prompto saw, but I saw Glady...My father and Noctis...all in caskets...I saw Noctis...with fire in his eyes...and he tried to kill me...I felt the flames when he touched my skin...I…" chills rushed goosebumps up my arms just thinking about it "I can still feel it."

"That is dreadful, Iris." his voice is clam as ever.

"Did you see anything?" my eyes roll over his face.

"In my worst nightmares, I see nothing, Iris." a wry smile crossed his marble lips. "In this case, I was able to take those creatures by surprise, they were unaware of me before I killed them, I suppose they were too busy with the three of you. Must be rather taxing, playing with one's head in such a way."

"I wish people and monsters would just leave my head alone." I quip softly.

"Everything will work out in the end." He sounds so sure as we turn onto another road.

"I sure hope so, Ignis." I force a small smile.

"Awh Iggy!, I can't eat anymore!" Prompto cries out in his sleep.

"My this is going to be a long drive." The butler mutters under his breath.

I cast a glance at Prompto's reflection in the rearview and smile, he's tangled around Noct. Drool dribbles down his chin and a big dorky smile overtakes his lips as he mumbles something about waffles. It's almost hard to believe how afraid he was an hour or so ago.

In the distance orange reaches toward the sky and my eyes go wide "Ignis-"

"I see it, we're headed there now." I feel the car pick up it's pace and we race toward the inferno.

"What do you think it is?" My hand moves over my shoulder and I buckle up quickly.

"I'm not quite sure, however, someone out there is in need of assistance. We cannot simply drive by."

"Should I wake them up?"

"Yes, begin with Prompto and allow him to wake Noct. You will never pull him from unconsciousness from up here, believe me I have tried." his directions are terse.

"You got it!" I giggle softly as I look toward the backseat, over my shoulder "Prompto, wake up!" The blond only groans in response. "Prompto!" I reach back and shake his leg my my hand. My eyes roll back into my skull "Hi Cindy! Fancy seein' you here."

"Cindy!?" The blonde rolls onto the car floor and whines.

"Morning sunshine." I smirk softly. Even if his senseless flirting is just that, I believe Prompto has feelings for Cindy. She's smart and beyond beautiful. What guy wouldn't have feelings for Cindy?

"That's just wrong, Iris." He pops up from the floor and stares at me through narrowed eyes. "What's going on?"

"There's a building on fire up there, we're gonna check it out." I explain cordially.

"Rushing head on into danger, sounds about right. Am I waking sleeping beauty up?" he gestures to Noct with his thumb.

"Yup." I nod assuredly, brown layers bouncing around my face.

"Wake up buddy." Prompto has decided to move past a simple shake and has already begun pulling on the prince's cheeks. "Noooooct." He sings and I hear my boyfriend groan softly. If he doesn't wake up for Prompto, I will crawl back there and shake him awake. "Come on dude."

As we pull into the little town and park, my eyes fill with the flames in front of me. This building is tall and near collapse. A group of people stand outside of it with heavy hearts worn on torn sleeves. Noct slowly opens his eyes and pokes his head between the front seats "What the hell?" he's clearly still waking up.

"Oh thank the gods, are you hunters?" a man rushes right up to Ignis before any of us can get out of the car.

"Yes, we are. What happened here?" I watch as Ignis unbuckles his seatbelt and steps out of the car.

"That building is full of daemons and there's someone inside." The man quips.

"We can take care of it." Noctis states groggily as he hops over the car door, followed by Prompto. I quickly climb out of the Regalia as well.

"The problem is...we only have one more hazmat suit and...whoever goes in there is going to need one, to say the least." The shaking man explains "So you'll have to decide amongst your-"

"I'll go." Noct states as his lips press into a hard line.

"Noctis-" I move to protest but he shoots me a look that tells me not to start.

"Thank you so much!" Gratitude fills the voice of the townie. "There is a small shed just over there." He points quickly to a little brick storage shed. "That's where you'll find the hazmat suit."

"Sounds good." The prince turns and stalks toward the tiny building. I follow, hot on his heels. "Iris." Noctis mutters as he opens the door and I close it behind me.

"I'm not trying to follow you, I just wanted to make sure you put the suit on right, you're still tired." I explain gingerly as he steps into the baggy legs of the white rubber.

"Thanks for looking out for me." his blue eyes meet my brown ones.

"Promise me you will be careful." I state clearly as I zip him up, picking the helmet up from a shelf.

"I promise." he yawns adorably and I stretch out, pressing a kiss to his lips for luck just before he takes the helmet from me and places it on his head. Once more, he pulls me close, hugging me tightly before he trudges back outside. I follow him and my legs feel heavy, in the blink of an eye he warps into the inferno and my heart drops into my stomach. "Please, please, please, please be okay." I whisper, fighting back tears. After the things I saw in my own head, that casket and my lovers nocturnal face, I cannot lose him. It's not something I could take. Prompto and Ignis are standing with the others now, just watching. My knees knock together as I lean against Prompto and bite my lower lip a little too hard.

The blond's strong arm wraps around my shoulder and he smiles "Hey, everything's gonna be okay." He promises, "Noct knows how to handle himself."

"I know." I squeak.

The flames rise and I can feel heat on my face. The only sound I can hear is my heartbeat in my own ears. In my head, I keep praying, _Please, Please, Please, anyone of you, Bahamut,Shiva, Titan, Ramuh, Please just let him be okay._

A loud pop fills the air and a window shatters, glass comes raining down and people scatter. Prompto drags me backward and I see a little concern fills his eyes over my shoulder. _Please, Please, Please._ My mind goes to a dark place, back to those caskets, a world without Glady or Noct. In a world like that, my strength would fail me, I just know it. I find myself holding Prompto's hand, tightly with my fingers wound into his, trembling violently.

Black smoke pours from the entrance and two silhouettes shape in the darkness. One is clearly Noct, and the other, is much, much bigger. As the two of them emerge, Prompto smiles "All that's left now is to put the fire out."

"Yeah." I rasp as I rush toward Noctis with a big smile on my face. _Thanks the gods._ The Prince takes his helmet off, dark hair even more gravity defiant than usual. With a leap, I rush my arms around him and the head gear rolls across the ground "I was so worried!"

"I'm fine, Iris." he wraps an arm around my waist and I push my face into his chest.

"Can I get one too?" A familiar, gruff voice asks and I look up at the other person, as he removes his helmet. Glady. My heart all but stops and tears prick the corners of my eyes, I release Noctis and stare up at my brother. A long, deep scar runs through his face and it's so, so fresh. Anger surges through my veins and my lips tremble as I try to think of the words. "Iris?"

Without warning, I thrust my fist into my brother's abdomen, honestly it sends a shock up my arm upon contact but I don't care and I do it again, and again and again until he falls back "You idiot!" I scream as the firefighters finally start to put the fire out, I suppose they were just waiting for the daemons to be exterminated.

"Iris, what the hell?" He barks looking up at me with his dark eyes.

"You can't answer your phone? I've been worried sick and you...and you just...all you have to say when you see me again is…'Can I get one too?' Gladiolus have you lost your mind?"

"That's enough, I couldn't answer-"

"What were you doing that was so important that you couldn't check in?" I hiss through my teeth.

"I can't tell you that." As he lays there and I look down at him, I can't help but notice an even larger gash running down the length of his torso. Gladio shifts to his feet.

Disbelief rushes through me like a tidal wave "So we're keeping secrets now?" I honestly feel a little guilty when I say it but my secret didn't lead to a huge gash in my face.

"It's not important." Gladio gripes as his large hand wraps around my wrist "What the hell happened to you?" His fingers roll up the coeurl stings that are laid into my skin.

"We got into a fight when we went looking for Mythril." I state truthfully, well, somewhat.

"Which brings us to my next question." My brother drops my hand at my side "What are you doing here, Iris? Why aren't you at the cabin where it's safe?"

"I can take care of myself!" I stomp my foot on the ground "Don't even try to turn this on me, Gladio!"

"Hey big guy!" Prompto is standing beside me now "Don't be mad, she's been awesome and she and Noct did just fine when they got seperated from us-"

"Excuse me?" Gladio snapped in Prompto's direction.

"Oh no." I sigh as cover my face with my hands.

"Well, we ran into Ardyn and-"

"That creep was near my sister?" The bodyguard cocked his brow.

"It doesn't matter!" I interject, giving my brother a harsh shove "I want to know what happened to you!" I pull my phone out and slam it against his chest as tears roll down my cheeks "You...you could have answered your phone, Glady!"

"Iris." He rasps as he pulls my close, my phone hits the ground and I find myself wrapped up in my brother's massive arms. "I'm so sorry." he states gently as he can "I am such an asshole."

"You are!" I squeal "Did you-" I sob into his chest "What about Dad?"

"I'm never gonna leave you, Iris." he vows.

"I was so scared!"

"I know."

"No, you don't! You weren't there!"

"It'll never happen again, please forgive me."

"Tell me the truth!"

"I will, okay, I just can't yet." His hand moves up and down my back as I tremble violently against him "Is it enough to have me back, just for right now?"

"I guess so." I quip, finally giving in.

 _ **{Noctis' POV}**_

The fire is out, we're camping under the stars tonight and everything actually feels okay now that Gladio is back. The night was full of laughter and stories. The big guy still won't tell us where he went or why he left but he swears he's never leaving again. Ignis cooked, Prompto and I gathered firewood and Iris clang to her brother all night long, after a little fishing and a long game of King's Knight, we all settled down and called it a day.

The tents are up but we're all laying around the fire. Prompto's head is rested uncomfortably on my feet and Ignis rests calmly in a folding chair just above the blond's head. Filling the space between Ignis and I, is Gladio with Iris tangled around him. She looks like she might finally get a good night's sleep. It's something we all need. My eyes close and open again when a wet nose brushes my knuckles. "Hey, Umbra." I mumble softly as I look at the grey and white puppy. My fingers pull the brown leather journal from his collar and I open it up slowly.

 _How is the journey so far? To be honest, I have been worried ever since everything happened. I absolutely cannot wait to see you._

Her handwriting is graceful and perfect, much like everything else she does.

 _It's going fine. We'll get there soon. I'm glad you're okay._

My handwriting is boyish and almost chicken scratch-esque in comparison. I can't think of anything else to write in this moment, though I've never had much to say to Luna. As a kid I was just grateful to have another kid to talk to on occasion. She was and still is my dear friend. As a person, she is so strong, always making sacrifices for others. I guess that's how I should be, it's just not...who I am. Unfortunately. With the journal in place and a pat on the head, Umbra disappears into the night. A soft sigh falls from my lips and I look toward Iris. What have we done? I look at her face and it's a face I see in my future, when I hear her laugh I just can't imagine a day without her. Do I love her? Am I in love with Iris? Slowly, I watch as her lips purse and her brown eyes flutter open sleepily, she lifts her hand from her brother's chest and waves at me with a tiny, sleepy smile. Yes. I love Iris. I love Iris more than anyone has ever loved another person. My fingers curl and I wave back, her eyes close and I feel my heart grow heavy. I am a real piece of work. If you love someone you shouldn't hurt them right? So if I love Iris, shouldn't I never touch her again? Only, I can't because I'm selfish and I want her. Whenever I touch her, skin to skin even if we're just holding hands I feel so comfortable, normal, happy and I've always wanted to feel that in my own right. Is it so wrong to want that? My eyes close and I groan quietly. Gods why? Suddenly, I feel Iris' soft pink lips on mine and my eyes go wide. "Shh" she places her finger on my lips "You look like you're thinking way too hard about something."

"I thought you were asleep." I whisper against the slender digit.

"I was but Glady is snoring again." She sits beside me and folds her hands in her lap "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just...remember how a few days ago you were concerned...about...us." I whisper as my eyes meet hers.

"Mhm. Are you just now getting there?"

"Sort of." I murmur "How did you...get over it?"

"Do you want to get over it?" She raised her brow "Or do you want to stop this...here...now?"

"The first one." I lean up onto my elbows and gently slide my feet out from under Prompto's sleeping head.

"I just decided that you are worth it, no matter how much it hurts and I'll be glad for every memory we make together."

"Thanks." I offer her a small smile "So, I've never seen Gladio go down like that before."

"He won't ever really fight me back, so he goes down a little easier for me." She shrugs her shoulders.

"That was the first time I ever saw you get violent with him."

"It's the first time it's happened since I was five." She giggles gently.

"What happened when you were five?" I cock my brow.

"Honestly? I wanted to fly and he couldn't make it happen." Her brown eyes lid as she recalls everything "I kicked him in the shin and he put me in time out for five minutes, because that was my age, afterward he put me on his shoulders and we ran around the park. He was so tall, even back then, it felt like flying."

"He did good, huh?" I lean my cheek against my fist and watch her closely "You were always happy?"

"Yeah, I was lonely if ever he was away but he'd make me forget I was lonely the moment he came home. He never let me know how tired he was and he was the best big brother/father in the world. I am so...unbelievably thankful." her hand moves to her heart and her eyes turn toward Gladio "I feel so much better now that he's back."

"Me too." I murmur.

"Try to get some rest, Noct." Iris commands gently as she walks back over to her spot on top of Gladio. I watch as she curls herself around her brother once more.

As for usual, she's helped me to forget the reasons I was upset and I find myself falling asleep. For the first time in what feels like ages, I actually manage to have a good dream. _I'm in the backseat of the Regalia and Dad is sitting beside me. There's a smile on his lips and he's proud of me. Most importantly, he's alive._

 _ **{Iris' POV}**_

After what has to be the most relaxing night ever, we make our way back to Hammerhead so we can give the Mythril to Cid. The car comes to a stop and Glady is the first to get out, followed by Prompto, myself and finally Noct. Ignis just sits in the front seat downing his precious coffee.

"Mornin' ya'll-" Cindy stops dead in her tracks and her always cheerful face fills with concern, sorrow and pain.

"Cindy?" Prompto pushes but the blonde beauty is frozen.

"Mornin' Cowgirl." Gladio's voice is the next sound to fill the air.

Slowly, she moves past us and runs her hands over the Regalia's hood "She looks' alright, but ya' went and caked her ties in mud, a car like this should never be…"

I raise an eyebrow, I have really never seen her like this. I wonder if Cid is doing okay. Cindy draws in a sharp breath " Don't worry guys' I'll get'er cleaned up for ya, no problem. I take it ya' found y'er rock? Paw-Paw's in the garage, go on in."

Noctis slowly makes his way into the Garage and the rest of us stay outside. Cindy's already gone to work on getting the car cleaned up. "Are you doing okay, Cindy?" Prompto asks genuinely concerned.

"Everything is just fine, Shug. Don't worry about me." I can't see her face but her voice sounds flat. I look toward Gladio, he's leaned against a gas pump with his arms crossed over his chest. My eyes shift back toward Cindy, Prompto has a hand on her shoulder, she doesn't seem to notice. What is with her lately? I caught her crying before we left the cabin that day too.

Noctis walks out of the garage with his hand on the back of his neck "So, that's that. Cid's got all the Mythril he needs so we can head back to the cabin. He's gonna meet us there, said the boat should be finished by tomorrow night."

"How is he doing?" I raise a brow in Noct's direction.

"He seems like himself." The Prince shrugs. "Is something wrong with the car?"

"No, Cindy is just obsessing." Gladio speaks for the first time since he'd said hello.

Slowly, Cindy rises up from the ground and she tips her head to the side as she stares at the Amicita male "Pardon?"

"The car is fine, alright?" My brother shrugs "It's got a few scuffs but it's fine."

" _Scuffs huh?_ Maybe I love this car and maybe to me, those _scuffs_ are a big deal." This is a tone I have never heard leave Cindy's mouth. What is going on right now? Prompto has retreated, he's confused and standing beside me, Ignis is watching from the driver's seat and Noctis has taken a seat in Cid's usual chair. Looks to me like he's gonna play King's Knight.

"The car is built for battle, it can take a hit." Gladio states tersely.

"Doesn't mean it should go gallabantin' around without a careful person callin' the shots! The car is not invincible!" Cindy screams and I notice now that her long legs are trembling.

 _ **{Noctis' POV}**_

My eyes focus on the mobile game in my hands, I yawn quietly as I shift in the folding chair, trying to get more comfortable. It's way too early for humans to be awake. Still, I slept really well last night. I can hear Cindy and Gladio bickering but I'm not really registering it, nor do I care to be honest. I just wish Gladio would leave her alone so we can get moving. Slowly, I look up from my game and raise my eyebrow "Is something wrong with the Regalia or not?"

"Yes!" Cindy shouts at the same time Gladio shouts "No!"


	7. Unhealthy

_**Author's Note:**_ I apologize for how long this took me to post. It won't be nearly so long before the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this fic!

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven:**_ _Unhealthy_

 **{Noctis' POV}**

We're supposed to be hunting. Find some meat for the trip. The task was simple enough, we knocked it out pretty quickly. There are two dead sabertusks lying beneath a tarp in the bed of the truck. Now we're supposed to be heading back to the cabin, but Iris has a way of distracting me. The tires belonging to Cid's pick up truck spin in the mud as I swerve hard to avoid a tree. Iris shrieks happily in the passenger's seat as we rock from side to side "Faster!"

The moment that word erupts from the depths of her throat, my foot slams on the accelerator. Dirt, grime and moss fly past the open windows and some of it makes it's way onto our faces. This is bliss, the speed, the air, her laughter. It's just us out here, just Iris and me. The smile on my face seems permanent. Nothing can touch us. The minutes fall to laughter and joy. She begins to shout out random directions with her eyes closed and we end up in a field just outside of Caem.

A beautiful orange sun sets against the lilac colored sky as Iris' gaze shifts toward me. My hand puts the truck in park and suddenly, my girlfriend's hand rests on top of it. "I don't want to go back." I admit softly "We're leaving for Altissa first thing in the morning." Beneath her hand, mine shakes slightly. I'm not ready to say goodbye to her.

"I feel so...stupid." She whispers softly, sweetly.

"It's okay if you're thinking-"

"I don't regret anything that has happened between us...I needed to know." Slowly her hand slips away from mine and she unbuckles her seatbelt. The Amicitia girl pulls her feet up and crosses her lovely legs. "This is a hundred-thousand times better than having never touched you at all." She's looking at me now, I can feel her gaze as she asks "Are you gonna be okay, Noct? Do you think you can be happy?"

"I...don't know actually." I murmur as I scratch the back of my head and lean my seat back. This is good, I wanted us to be alone when we finally had this conversation.

"Well...what are you thinking?" She shifts toward me ever so slightly, leaning her cheek against the polyester cover of her seat.

"I'm thinking that...I don't know how to handle this. We have to say goodbye and...pretend that none of this happened? Pretend that we don't make eachother happy, pretend that I'm not in love with you?" My hands move through my hair.

"We knew...how hard this was going to be." Her eyes are downcast now, beautiful and brown.

"I thought I knew how hard this was going to be." I cut her off "I really did, and...right now I just…" There is a crushing pain inside my chest, a weight deep inside my throat. It hurts so much more than I ever thought possible. When I think of never seeing Iris like this again, I feel like somebody died.

"I know." She whispers in a shaken breath. I recognize that sound, that shallow shudder deep within her throat. She's holding back what she's feeling. Iris is trying to downplay her own pain so that she can better pay attention to mine. That's what they all do. All of them. Iris, Prompto, Gladio, Ignis. Everyone I love always puts me first, because I am the future king.

Anger shakes my fingers down to the tips and I slam my palm into the steering wheel. The girl beside me jumps a bit as the horn sounds and my dark brows knit together "It's insane-"

"Noct." She rests her gentle hand on my shoulder.

"No!" I shrug her off almost aggressively "I am the last person in this world who should be in charge of anything!"

"Noctis-"

"I don't care! Okay? Is it so wrong? I don't care! I just want you and Prompto and Ignis and Gladio. I want you all to be happy and safe and if that's all fine, nothing else matters. I just wanna play my games and fish, God damn it!" The horn sounds under the weight of my punch.

"And….Lady Lunafreya?" her voice rasps softly, she's afraid of the answer.

My breathing shudders and I respond in a husk "I want her to be alive, she was my friend….we were kids...I haven't seen her...in years."

"Noctis-"

"Listen to me!" the horn takes another blow, Iris squeaks and my hand shakes. My tongue slips out and wets my lips "I love her."

"I know-"

"No." I snap "You don't. I don't love her like I love you, I don't love her like I love Prompto, I don't love her like I love anyone or anything else, she's like...god, I don't even know how to explain it. She's like...my mom."

"Your mom?"

"I can hardly remember my mom, but I was supposed to have one...everyone is, right?" My ivory fingers curl around the steering wheel as my eyes finally meet Iris' "Well, I know I love my mom even if I can't remember her but I don't love her like I love my dad. Luna and I….never played together...she read to me, Iris. She taught me about history and gods. Never once did we do anything to make it apparent that we even liked each other. We were kids and kids are supposed to like other kids, and at the time I didn't know many other kids...so I called Luna my friend. My mind tells me that I love her but there are no memories to fuel that emotion. I don't know anything about Luna, she's a good person and she's strong...a-and I should be happy, right?" My voice cracks "I should think...my bride to be is beautiful and sweet and strong and I should be happy, I should just suck it up and talk about how lucky I am but...god-fucking-damn it!" Tears line my blue eyes.

"It hurts so much to think about, Noct." Iris swallows the knot in her throat "I'm just...me...you're marrying...Lady Lunafreya. You're marrying the Oracle. She's like...a real life fairytale princess, Noctis." Her gentle hand clings to my sleeve. "You will be happy with her, how could anyone not?"

"Just you." I repeat and laugh a bit through tears I am begging not to fall "Right, Iris, just you, just hilarious, adorable, sweet, creative, understanding, open minded, competitive, challenging-"

"Noctis, don't do that...to yourself or to me. I'm just a person."

"A person who can take any little thing no matter how hideous and make it fucking beautiful, Iris." I snap over her. "At any given point in my life, since the day I met you and helped you with your shoe...when I was alone, happy, sad, pissed….you were there...just the same."

The brunette wiggles her way into my lap. Pink pillowy lips connect with mine.

My blue eyes lid and I stare at her half open brown ones, slowly my lips begin to move with her's and she whispers softly against my flesh. "You're gonna be a great king, Noct." Iris trails kisses up to my cheek and plants her final one just beneath my left eye.

"I don't care." Everything about my tone is unfeeling. The truth is that my mind is going numb with the thought of having to be with someone else. Kiss someone else. Laugh with someone else. Have I ever laughed with Luna? No. I can't remember laughing with her. I can't remember her ever laughing at all. She was never one for jokes. Is laughter really such a big deal? If it's not….why am I so pissed off about it?

My hands grab onto Iris's sides and I give them a hard squeeze. The beautiful girl squirms under my touch as I run them down the deep, soft curve of her body until I reach her hips and grasp at her skirt. Gentle fingers stop my hands and brown eyes lid "Noct, you can't really feel that way about-"

"Right now, Iris, that is how I feel about it." As I speak, her eyes are searching mine.

"This has been so...unhealthy." Her soft voice shakes a bit as her hand slides over and gives the handle a tug. The door pops open and she steps down before I can stop her "I'm really sorry, Noctis."

My head leans back against the seat and my heart feels like a two-hundred pound weight in my chest "Iris." I swallow the knot in my throat "Iris, come back here."

The Amicita girl ignores me. She's one of the only people I've ever known who can. Part of me wants to look over, to see where she's gone off to but I'm afraid that she might be crying. I'm not sure how well I'd handle that right this second. That want gets the better of me and I climb out of Cid's truck. In this big open field, it's easy to find her. She hasn't gotten very far. Iris' back is turned to me. Hands balled up into fists at her sides. She's solid, unmoving and she makes me feel weak.

Drawing in a deep breath, I warp, materializing with my arms around her shoulders and my face buried within the layers of her brown hair. It smells like coconut today. "How do you do it?" My voice is a rasp "How do you stay so strong all of the time?"

"For the ones I love." there's a simplicity in her answer. This is the most obvious thing in the world to Iris. Her hand covers mine now "Stay there, okay."

"I want to see your face." I answer honestly.

"I want to give you everything you want, but I don't think it's the best idea right now. If I turn around, we both know what will happen and it's just gonna hurt more when you get on that boat in the morning...so...let's just stop...right now." She quips and her hand trembles on top of mine.

Biting my lower lip, I turn her toward me and our eyes meet. She hasn't been crying but the hurt in her eyes emanates off of her "I'm not-" Pink lips capture mine. She kisses me with a hunger and her fingers knot deep within the layers of my hair.

"I told you!" She chokes back a sob against my lips "I told you not to do that!" Her tears are falling now, wetting my hands as they cup her beautiful face.

"I've never been a very good listener." I rasp into a jubilee of kisses. Our tongues move together, each trying to memorize the feel of the other. All I want to do is leave a permanent mark on her body. Something no one can ever erase. It's hypocritical, but the thought of Iris getting married really makes my blood boil. If ever she does, I want him to know she's mine. Probably because I'm childish. No one ever said I was mature. Rain drops break against the top of my head and I feel her hair becoming wet. I notice it in the moment that we break for air. Before that moment, the world may as well have iced over.

In milliseconds we're kissing again. It's not a sweet, loving kiss. It's bruising and rough. The feeling is almost unbearable. Iris and I are lost in eachother. Rain soaks her clothing, forcing it to cling to her body. My long fingers comb over her breasts and she moans into my mouth. In one quick motion, I wrap her legs around my waist and begin the walk back to the truck.

I place her in the driver's seat, her back facing the passenger's window. Brown eyes lid and her cheeks flush beautiful, dusty pink. The rise and fall of her chest is driving me crazy. I don't climb into the truck right away, instead I spread her legs and she squeaks. Lowering my head between her thighs I promise "I won't ever hurt you."

"I know." She pants softly, moaning into her palm as my lips press a kiss to her inner thigh. "I know you'd never hurt me, Noct."

"Let's end this the way we started it, alright?" I rasp, casting my gaze toward her face.

Iris nods her head, brown hair bouncing with the gentle movement. I think we both know this is a bad idea but neither of us are willing to utter those words right now.

* * *

 _ **{Iris' POV}**_

I tried to do the right thing in the end. At least I can say I tried. My mind is so numb, all I can think about right now is Noctis. The rain only makes that statement more true. Even though the door is open, I can't see the field behind Noctis anymore. It's like the sky switched places with the ocean. Maybe it has. If the world turned upside down, could Noctis and I really be together?

Without a word he slides my panties down my thighs. Though he's less embarrassed about it this time around, he blushes a bit when he struggles to get them over my boots. Before I can crack a smile or laugh his tongue fills my entrance and I whimper pathetically. Large hands keep my thighs spread wide and my mouth drops open. My breathing, the rain, they're all I can hear.

Noct swirls his tongue around inside of me and places a rough kiss against my clit. Pleasure waves shake my legs and I pull him into a needy kiss. I want him, I want him so much. "You're still crying." He mutters as he trails kisses down the side of my neck.

"I'm sorry." I whisper "I just can't seem to stop." The prince punctuates my sentence with a pointed kiss as his hand moves back and slams the truck door shut. The air inside is almost humid now. His fingers undo his pants button and his cock falls into the open. Without hesitation I engulf it, wrapping my lips around his thick base. Raspy moans befall his gaping mouth and his fingers rest on the back of my head.

"I-Iris!" His hips shift and my eyes close as he slams his tip against the back of my throat. I can feel his pulse, he's throbbing so hard it feels like he'll burst at any moment. The hand resting on the back of my head guides me into a kiss and my arms fold around his neck. Without warning, he's inside of me. One fluid motion. My back against the steering wheel, his against the driver's seat. I can't believe how good he feels raw and my excitement gets the better of me. Before he has time to start thrusting, I shift upward and come down hard. Lustful moans fill the air and Noct bites my lower lip, working his hands up under the cups of my bra. Every touch is electric and I feel as though we're melting into one another. Every move is one we make together, loving each other to the bone in perfect sync.

* * *

 _ **{Noctis' POV}**_

My legs are weak, my body is limp and Iris' head is rests against my chest. There isn't much room in this truck but we don't care. Our bodies are sprawled across the seats. My shoulders are leaned against the passenger door and my feet rest in the driver's seat. Labored breaths slip from our lips and sweat all but glues us together.

Outside the rain pours down. We'll need to go back soon, everyone will worry but, I don't want to move. Soft, gentle touches and warm kisses. For the last hour or so they're all that's right with the world.

Iris is asleep, she's so perfectly still. Her lily white shoulders are decorated with purple and blue. Down her back dance deep claw marks. I imagine mine looks about the same. We really laid into one another. Gingerly, I move my fingers up and down her back, just watching her rest. My fingers wrap around one of her dainty hands. I move my thumb over her knuckles and feel the years of training she's subjected herself to. While they're beautiful, Iris' hands are rough. More so than my own even. Admiring Iris for all that she is, I press a kiss to her forehead and drape an arm around her waist, trying to squeeze as much time out of this moment as I possibly can. When she wakes up, this will be over. It doesn't need to be any harder for her than it already is. As long as I've known her, Iris has put me first and now it's my turn to do that for her.

My eyes close and I lean my head back. Moments pass and my eyes drift open once again. Outside the driver's window, I can see a shadow. The rain and fog obscure nearly everything but there is definitely someone out there. _Thud!_ A large, gloved hand slams against the window, leaving behind a messy handprint. "Wake up." I whisper against the top of her ear. Iris stirs a bit and I warp into the driver's seat. My hand guides her legs to the side so that I can get situated. I can't just jump out of the car naked. The intention may not have been to remove all of our clothing but it didn't stop us. Gripping the handle, I lean out the door ever so slightly and look around, squinting in an attempt to see through the pouring rain. _Nothing. Have I lost my mind?_ I press the pads of my fingers against the cool glass window and note that the supposed hand print is still there. _Maybe it isn't recent. It could have been there this whole time._

* * *

 _ **{Iris' POV}**_

My hand covers my mouth as my eyes open and I blink my vision into focus. "Noct?" I murmur sleepily as I rub my eye with my fingers. My head hurts, my body hurts, everything feels heavy as I force myself to sit up. His back is turned to me. Deep scratches run up and down it which is impressive because my nails are basically nonexistent. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Iris. I think I'm just tired."

I lean forward and wrap my arms around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, "Do you want to go back?"

"We've gotta." Long fingers untangle my arms from his body and a surge of pain stabs me right in the heart. _It's over. For real this time._ Shifting back into my seat, I find my underpants and pull them back on. Fighting back tears I feel he shouldn't have to see anymore of I search the floor for my bra and toss Noct his shorts which also contain his boxers while I'm at it. The two of us get dressed in silence. I don't look at him though I can feel his eyes on me from time to time.

"You should probably wear this until you can change your clothes." Noct husks as he drops his jacket in my lap. My fingers knot into the dark material and my heart all but flinches inside my chest. "Your shoulders are all...ya know…"

"O-Oh." I whimper pathetically through a small, false smile. "Thanks, Noct. I'll get it back to you as soon as I get changed."

"That's fine." The trucks roars to life and we begin the ride home. It took a while, we had to figure out where we were going after tearing our way into the field so blindly. The two hour ride feels like five minutes and a year all at once. We don't talk. At some point one of us turned on the radio. It was probably me, I likely couldn't bare the silence any longer.

By the time we make it back to the cabin, the rain has let up and the festivities have begun. Cindy is standing over a grill and my brother is trying to get her attention. Prompto is running around the yard with Talcott trying to catch lightning bugs. I don't see Ignis right away, he's likely slaving away in the kitchen. Sliding Noct's jacket on, I climb out of the truck and shut the door quietly.

"It took you two long enough." Prompto was the first to rush up to us with talcott in toe.

"Sorry, we got caught in a storm." I respond softly.

"Glad you two are okay." the blond responds sweetly as he gives me a look, "Are you okay? You look a little."

"I'm just not feeling very well."

"Well this is the second storm you've gotten caught in this week. You've gotta' be more careful, it's bad for your health."

"I'm sure I will be good as new after a hot shower." I force a smile that should pass as genuine, for Prompto anyway.

"Well you'd better get to it then." His hand falls behind his head and Talcott hugs me around the waist tacking on a soft, "Feel better, Miss Iris."

"I will, don't worry about me. Just enjoy the party." My eyes shift over Prompto's shoulder and I notice that Noct has already taken a seat by the fire pit and pulled out his mobile game. _It's over. We're back to the way we were. We're not in love. We're not in love. Noct will be happy with her. Noct will be happy with her. Noct will be happy with lady Lunafreya._

I saunter into the cabin and sneak past the kitchen. Ignis is indeed making sides to go with whatever Cindy has on the grill. "I am glad to see that the two of you made it back alright."

"We're great." I croak not turning to face him, "There are two sabertusks in the truck. Think that'll be enough?"

"Plenty. Well done, Miss Iris."

"It was a team effort, I'm going to hop in the shower. If you need any help let me know." Before he has a chance to answer, I fast walk into the bathroom. The door closes behind me and I twist the lock to keep it closed. All I want right now is to be alone. I want the right to hurt, to cry, to mourn the loss of the person I love most in the world. I just want it to be okay that I'm not alright. I turn the water on but I don't get in, I just let it create a sound barrier. Sinking to the tile floor, I pull his jacket off and bury my face into the fabric. A painful sob escapes from the depths of my throat and my heart cringes inside my chest. I sink into a place where I don't have to put on a brave face, a place where I don't have to be strong for anyone else. A place where I can deal with my guilt and let it be okay that there's no excuse for what we've done. A place where I can freely admit that I love him and I'm not sorry for it. I'm not okay...and that's okay.


	8. Silence

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you so much to everyone who waited the several months it took me to start updating this fic again!

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight:**_ _Silence_

 _ **{Noctis' POV)**_

"Come on dude, don't be so anti-social." Prompto whines in my ear as my downcast eyes remain on King's Knight. "Pick up a squirt-gun, let's do this! Me and Talcott against you!"

"Why would I wanna do that?" I rasp in unfeeling response, "It's two against one."

"Yeah, two normal people against one prince who can teleport." Prompto exasperates as he holds the barrel of his toy gun to my temple. "Let's go Noct, prepare to die!"

"No."

"Dude! Why are you such a joykill? We leave tomorrow, we should be enjoying the party that Cindy has so sweetly put together for us." His voice raises a bit, as if to make sure Cindy hears him.

"No." My thumbs continue to mull over the oh-so familiar controls

"How did Iris just spend like four hours with you and still come back smiling?" The blond whines as he resorts to petty comments. "I should have gone hunting with her, at least I wouldn't have sulked the entire time."

"Uh-huh."

"Let's go Talcott, he's not gonna change his mind."

"Thanks anyway prince Noctis!" The child calls from behind Prompto before blasting the blond with a super soaker. The two of them break into all out super soaker war and I sigh trying to direct all of my attention to my game. It's for the best, I have nothing to contribute to anyone's good time right now. I'd much rather 'sulk'.

"Come on cowgirl, talk to me." Gladio groans from behind me. Cindy is still at the grill, flipping burgers, brats, and hot dogs. She hasn't said a word since I sat down. She's really pissed about the car this time around. It's...weird.

* * *

 _ **{Iris' POV}**_

Hot water stings the bruises on my shoulders as I rinse the suds from my dark hair. I think I'm all cried out. It was bound to happen at some point. My brother would be every kind of disappointed in me. I've been hiding from him, I've betrayed our family name by overstepping my bounds with the prince, and I've put my feelings before what I know is right. Icing on that cake of disappointment would be that I'm feeling sorry for myself over it.

Wrapping a towel around my body, I bundle up my clothing and Noct's jacket before making my way into the room I'd been told to sleep in. The light door closes behind me with a soft click and I throw everything on the bed. I need to plan my outfit carefully. It doesn't take long for me to decide on a fitted chocobo festival tee-shirt and dark jean shorts over top of knee length grey tights. I towel dry my short, layered hair and comb through it with my fingers. Lastly, I throw on two leather bracelets and make my way into the kitchen. "Are you still doing alright, Ignis?"

"All is well, miss Iris." his answer is terse and he sounds sure. I shrug and salute before folding my hands behind my back and heading out into the yard. The wet grass actually feels nice against my bare feet and the smell of delicious meat hangs on the air.

"Look who finally decided to join us." Glady wraps an arm around my shoulders and rustles my already messy hair.

"Hey Glady. I was covered in mud, I had to get cleaned up." I hug him with one arm and press my cheek against his chest. "That smells amazing, Cindy!" I chirp happily though I have no appetite.

"Thanks shug, I hope ya like it when it's all done." Retorts the curly haired southern beauty without glancing back in my direction.

"Oh so you can still talk." Glady grumbles, "And here I thought you'd gone mute."

"Are you two still bickering?" My brow raises in question. "Over the car? Glady wasn't even driving-"

"PROMPTO IRIS WANTS TO TRY!" My brother shouts so loud I swear I feel my eardrums shatter.

"Wants to try wh-" A harsh stream of cold water smacks me in the face and Prompto cocks a large squirt gun.

"You get a five second head start, blondie!" A smirk graces my lips and I decide that this is a good way to take my mind off of Noct. Prompto breaks into a full sprint, I assume he needs to make it down to the lake in order to refill his super soaker. _Five._ My hands float above my head and I begin to stretch. _Four._ Glady is laughing as I bend to the right. _Three._ To the left. _Two._ My eyes shift toward Noct, he's still playing King's Knight. _One._ Like a bat out of hell I tear after Prompto on bare feet.

"Better run runt!" Gladio bellows, "I trained her!". There is a pride in my Brother's voice that breaks my heart. I don't deserve Glady.

* * *

 **{Noctis' POV}**

Hearing Gladio shout, I look up from the game in my hands and watch Iris chase after Prompto. There is a fluidity in the way she moves. Every step is carefully planned before taken and her hands are always ready to grapple. She's going to wreck Prompto's world when she catches him. Every fiber of me wants to watch until she does, just to watch her move, work, smile...now that she's running around the yard, it doesn't look so bad. Now that her laughter has filled the air, Prompto's annoys me a little less. It's not that I don't care about my friends, I just have the rest of my life to know them, be with them, talk with them...every moment with Iris tonight, is my last. _Damn it. Why can't I just quit? Why can't I just be done with this? I pushed her away, I called a quits! I ended it! I did the right thing…..only after doing all of the wrong things._ Prompto is on the ground now, his face is in the grass and Iris has skillfully pinned his arms behind his back. After securing her hold she relieves him of his super soaker and puts it to the back of his head.

Prompto laughs loudly, "WHITE FLAG! WHITE FLAG!"

Iris smirks in response and says something that I can't hear. I just see her mouth moving. I can't do this. I'll slip up again. Standing silently, I walk into the cabin and wrack my fingers through my dark hair. "Iggy?" I question as I round the corner into the kitchen.

"Is everything quite alright, Noct?" The dirty blond responds sharply as he places a pan of cornbread on the stove along with several other dishes.

"Yeah, everything's fine, just wanted to know if you needed any help." I rasp.

Ignis pauses a moment before answering, "I see, and nothing is wrong?" His tone is incredibly patronizing.

"Uh…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Ignis. I'm sure."

"It is completely normal to be nervous about getting married, Noct."

"Not now specs." I deadpan.

"By all means then, when?" He adjusts his glasses and turns to face me with calculating eyes. "We leave tomorrow."

"Ignis-"

"If ever there was a time to straighten out your priorities, it has certainly come, Noctis." I hate when he gets like this. All traces of my friend fade into the black and he's nothing more than my confidant, lecturing me. I'm in no mood for it right now. I do what I usually do, simply refuse to have this argument. I'm not sure what he thinks he knows and at this point, I don't care.

* * *

 **{Iris' POV}**

"Watcha doin?" Cindy asks softly as I kneel down in the dirt behind the cabin. I cast my brown eyed gaze in her direction and see her standing with her hands wrapped around the porch railing. I guess Ignis has taken over the cooking?

"I was just thinking that a garden might really add something to this place." my voice rasps softly.

"I was just about ta' head inta' town, gotta' grab a coupl'a things ta' protect that car from them' boys. Did ya wanna come, Darlin'?" Cindy cocks her head to the side and a smile graces her pretty pink lips, "Betcha' we could find some seeds for ya ta' plant."

"That sounds nice." I stand, dusting the dirt from my knees with my fingers.

"I'll drive." She shakes the keys to Cid's truck, they jingle slightly in her grasp and we head toward the vehicle. As we round the cabin and make our way into the front yard, Glady raises a brow, "Where the hell are you going?" my brother bellows.

"Into town with Cindy." I gesture to the blonde with my hand as I turn to Glady and keep walking backward. Cindy doesn't respond in any form or way.

"What for?"

"Seeds and car paint." I turn my back to him and Cindy drapes an arm around my shoulders.

"Leave us alone boys!" She speaks in Glady's general direction.

"Cindy! You crazy bi-" My brute of a brother catches up to us with ease and stands in front of Cid's truck in a way that says 'I'm not moving'. "You can't just grab Iris and drive off like this."

"We're just going into town." I state with a huff. This whole situation is so confusing. What is up with Glady and Cindy?

"Imperial troopers could-"

"Glady we're fine. Unlike someone I know, I will check in. We're going to be gone all of forty-five minutes. You had no problem letting me hunt with Noct-"

"Noct knows how to fucking fight!" He shouts and I feel it all over my face. Glady's skin is red and his chest is heaving.

"So do I!" I shout back. I am one of few people who would dare try to out scream Gladiolus.

"And so do I." Cindy finally adds her two sense. Her lips have set into a hard line and I've never seen her look so serious.

I shove past my big brother, "We will be back." I climb into the passenger seat and quickly roll down the window in an attempt to usher some of the smell of Noct and I out of the truck. Cindy takes the wheel and she doesn't seem to notice.

"I expect you to call me when you make it to town safely." Glady growls as Cindy slams her door.

"I said I'd check in." I mumble with a small amount of irritation. As we drive down the forest trail, I watch my brother get smaller and smaller in the mirror. "What is his problem today?" I look to Cindy, who I can only assume has some knowledge of the situation.

She takes a deep breath and tosses her trucker hat to the floor, "If I tell ya, can ya keep it a secret?"

 _Hurray, more secrets!_ I nod slowly, "Yeah, anything."

"Y'er brother and me've been seein' each other for a lil' bit now."

"What?" my mouth falls open, "When did-? How are-? Why didn't you guys tell anyone?"

"The fellas had ta' stay near Hammerhead while I fixed the ol' girl up that first night." Her green eyes fill with the sentiment this memory holds. "The other three fell asleep and out walked Gladio ta' check on me, ya know? See if I needed a hand. I told him ta' beat it." A small, broken smile graces her lips, "Told him that I knew what kinda' help he was lookin' ta' give...I was wrong. He ain't that kinda' guy. We talked all night...after that...I had the boys runnin' errands for me nonstop while they were in town, excuses ta' see him...it just happened."

My heartbeat fills my ears and I can't believe what I'm hearing, "Why didn't you guys tell us?"

"For a buncha' reasons." her hands grip the wheel as she draws in yet another deep breath, "For one, he wasn't sure we'd get along, y'er real important to him, ya know that, doncha'?"

"That's ridiculous, I don't see why he'd think that. I just want Glady to be happy, I'm happy that you two found each other." _I'm also hypocritically ticked off that he kept it hidden from me._

"I'm glad ya' feel that way, Darlin'." Cindy sighs as we make our way onto the actual road. "Honestly, we were gonna be more open about it after the prince got married. That seemed real simple until everythin' went down. Insomnia fell, the king died, and stakes went up. Everythings' so complicated. There's just no good time to start a relationship right now. We didn't tell anyone because it could end up bein' completely pointless. Up until all this is over, he's gotta' put work before anything, ya know? He wants ta' be with me but he's gotta' get the prince to Altissia, see the boy get hitched and figure out the next part of his life. "

"Cindy." I am completely breathless.

"I was fine with all that, I said I'd wait for him. But then he ran off to fight some legendary warrior, talkin' bout' provin' himself...he coulda' died out there…" Tears line her eyes but refuse to fall.

"Is that where he went?" my voice catches in my throat.

"Yeah, something bout' Gilgamesh. He comes back torn all ta' hell and just expects me not ta' say a damn thing."

My heart sinks, it seems Glady is keeping a great deal from all of us.

"I'm sorry for layin' all this on ya, Darlin'...I just thought that y'er probably the only person I could talk to about' it."

"So it wasn't the car you were losin' your mind over...it was Glady." I place a sympathetic hand on her back.

"Don't get me wrong, they need ta' treat that pretty car with a lil' more respect but...no...it was him...and it's him I'm mad at because...I…"

"I wish I could say that I can't believe he ran off to fight an extremely dangerous battle all on his own without warning but...that sounds like him. So...you think you love Glady then?" I can feel the question in my eyes. "He's always going to be Noct's bodyguard...you will always be second-"

"Wrong." She smiles sweetly, "I'll always be third."

"Cind-"

" It will always be the prince, you and then me. And I'm okay with that." We turn down the road that leads into town. It's a straight shot from here. "I don't really care that everythings' complicated." She explains, "The best parts'a life are. He's real headstrong, stubborn...but he's smart and sweet as pie, in spite of the way he acts sometimes. We bicker, a bunch. He makes me so mad but...he's got somethin'. He felt….like he failed you and Noct not too long ago...he cried in my lap….and in that moment I knew...I love this man."

In the way she says it, I know she means it. Cindy loves my brother and that makes me happy. I want that for him. It just upsets me that he's forced her to keep it secret and that he's been so inconsiderate to her feelings. "I guess you just needed some air, huh?" I feel a smile play out on my lips.

"Sure did." she smiles as she shakes off her tears.

* * *

 _ **{Noctis' POV}**_

I sink into the depths of a hot bath. This is the only place anyone will leave me alone. The heat stings the scratches running down my back and I run my fingers across the bite marks on my chest and shoulders. On the sink counter, I've placed a small radio that was initially in the kitchen. I guess Ignis had been using it to keep track of media regarding the Crown City. Right now I'm just using it to drown out any noise outside the bathroom door. My blue eyes close and I draw in a deep breath. Silence is nice. Everyone just seems so loud today. They're driving me insane. A wave of peaceful energy washes over me, I could almost fall asleep right here. The radio cuts out a bit and a male voice repeats something fuzzy twice. "Ship" Static. "Imp-" Static. "Town-" Static. The third time it comes through a barrage of flickering static and radio interference, " _I_ mpe _-rial dropship_ head _-ing tow_ ard town _spo-tt-ed off t_ he co-a _st of C-ape Ca-em."_

* * *

 _ **{Iris' POV}**_

"So did you really do some of your brother's tattoos?" Cindy asks as we draw nearer to town.

"Several of them actually." I answer with pride.

"Ya' do some mighty fine work, Darlin'." We've been swapping Glady stories for most of the drive at this point. It's been a wonderful break from war talk and daemon hunting. I'm so happy for my brother, I can't wait for him to feel like he can tell me the truth about their relationship. Until then, I will continue to smile for him while playing coy. Though, I will have to punch him again for running off to fight Gilgamesh...and then get a high five because he friggan won!

"So what do ya think ya wanna plant back there?" Green eyes turn toward me and away from the road as she over-under-hands the wheel. We've finally made it to town.

"I was thinking it might be a good idea to start a couple of different gardens, one for medicine, one for food and one for beaut-" The blast comes without warning or sound. It swallows everything and consumes all noise with a piercing ring.


End file.
